A Hidden Vocal
by FlashStepX
Summary: Natsu might have thrown them for a loop. They don't fully understand his past and only see him as the same,but when a Talent show comes about, he is forced to reveal his biggest secrets. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Omg, I can't believe I got this finally written, it has been on my mind for decades, so hope you like drama and mystery because there's going to be a lot for the next 3 chapters. So hopely I can get them all written.

Chapter. 1 – He holds it all

"Okay, listen up you brats! I have an interesting announcement to make, that will peak some curiosity." The loud but very wise voice of Makarov Dreyar spoke causing the chatter of his guild to cease in volume, including Team Natsu that sat in the middle to the far right. Lucy quirked a thin brow at the Master as she lowered the book that she had been reading to listen in, beside her Natsu turned away from a conversation with Happy to engage and listen. Which in all honesty was probably the first time she had ever witness first hand as Erza also paused in her lecturing towards a certain ice mage to take attention to what was about to be announced leaving Gray to scowl.

Standing on top of the new stage at the back of the room, Makarov nodded. Accompanying him on the stage was Mirajane, her white platinum hair pulled in her usual hairstyle. Large blue eyes sparkling with hidden amusement that only a collective few saw as she stood loyally beside their Master, some eyes trained downwards to the single scroll held between delicate pale hands that were suited in front of her.

"Alright, in about six weeks from now we will be hosting a grand Talent Show. Mirajane may you please example the rest?" Mirajane's face sprang upwards, the earlier amusement in her eyes becoming smug as she stepped forwards to the microphone, her hands unrolling the scroll, making the parchment paper crinkle as she began to speak.

"Every Wizard in Fiore has the opportunity to compete in the Talent show, any talent is expectable, but there is a catch of course, you simply can't use your magic!" Gajeel scoffed at the challenge while other's that had been talking amongst one another deflated immediately upon hearing the news. Natsu smirked slightly as he fiddled with his scarf, the dragonslayer watching a Mirajane's eyes brightened as she began to read from the scroll again, silencing the crowd.

"The award for winning is $923, 00 Jewels, plus a new house completely free of charge. Also, Master decided to place a new rule. Everyone has to compete in Fairytail, including the males. He doesn't want any guild complaining, the signup sheet will be posted shortly." Every male in the hall froze before they paled in color, Gajeel laughed as he sat back in one of the corners watching the panic rise.

Natsu's smile dropped as his eyes darkened becoming silent as he turned away from the stage. Happy felt his face draw downwards unpleasantly in the awake of his partners darken mood, Gray noticed this subtle change in his rival and smirked. Jumping at the chance to ruffle the dragon-slayers feathers, maybe get a good fight out of it he opened his mouth to speak his first insult.

"Whats wrong Flame – idiot, thought you had a chance?" Lucy tampered back to listen in on what was going on at their table when she raise a brow in concern as Natsu didn't even budge against the usual insult. Instead he stayed eerily quiet, which also drew the other female in the group to attention. Erza watched Natsu's face as the dragon-slayer stared openly blank at the table in front of him, turning she also found Happy in a similar state but in return he was staring at the dragonslayer.

Meanwhile Gray frowned, his plan not taking an effect as he watched Natsu shifted in his seat, his face twisting into one of discomfort. The ice mage deeply disturbed and slightly worried was about to speak up when the guild began to act on their panic and anger, drowning out both his and the girl's questions of concern.

"BUT MASTER, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" They screamed, making some of the girls smirk, the Master in respond to this waved them away in show of pity before disappearing up the staircase to his office. The volume of the guild louder as some people crowded together in small groups and began to make plans with one another, leaving Team Natsu to their own thoughts. Suddenly Gray, pushing his worries from his rival aside, came to a horrifying realization. He didn't even know if he had a Talent without the aid of magic, and suddenly Gray felt like he shouldn't have made fun of Natsu's behaviour because he was now in the same state of depression.

Lucy and Erza looked from Happy to Natsu to Gray before shuddering, were they really that upset about being forced into something they didn't want. Lucy turned to her companion to find he was moving again, a small smile graced her features as the dragon-slayer sat up straighter on the bench and smiled softly which triggered a reaction from Happy. The cat's solemn expression melting away and was replaced with one of his usual smiles. Erza found herself analyzing through the whole thing behaviour wise and she didn't find it encouraging. For the past several years, the dragon-slayer's mood seemed to tamper off from happy to hesitant before it dived into quick flashes of depression before stabilizing causing her to back off. He also disappears for long periods of time before returning in usual normalcy.

Very worrying.

She was jerked back to from her amusing to find Natsu doing something they usually never find him doing, writing. In the dragon-slayer's hand was a small leather notebook, his eyes scanning over previous work that he had written before writing something off to the side with his pen. Erza shared a looked with Lucy who had rose a brow in silent questioning as they watched as Natsu finished up what he written. Slamming the book shut from prying eyes, the dragon-slayer put both it and the pen away in his jacket pocket.

Gray eyed his rival warily as his eyes followed the dragon-slayers own gaze which hadn't lifted, but what he got could make out from his shadowed expression that some of his mood had lighten. He continued to watch the fire mage until Natsu lifted his gaze. The dragon-slayer in question was taken a back from all the stares he was receiving from his team mates, except Happy the Exceed curled in the circle of his arms that rested on the table.

"What were you writing about?" Lucy popped the question as she leaned forwards, curiosity dancing in her chocolate glaze.

"I just remembered something I had to put on my grocery list. I and Happy are going tonight." Lucy's smile faltering into one of disappointment, having thought she had another friend who enjoyed writing as much as she did. Natsu shrugged his shoulders in a silent say of 'sorry' before turning to find Erza staring suspiciously at him. Natsu wasn't the type of person to write things down; he was the type to just go along with things as they came. She also noticed that he was far to calm, taking in his posture and the way he held himself was both lazy and strong like he was ready for a battle.

"Say Natsu, have you been getting enough sleep?" She poked experimentally, watching closely. At first Natsu didn't respond but when he did his face scrunched up cutely.

"Yes, Why?" Erza rolled her eyes, causing his face to split into a grin before that innocent playful look returned and he laughed.

"It's just, your calm but then you aren't? Something to tell us, is it about the Talent show?" Erza noticed when she mentioned "Talent Show" There was a brief flicker of some unknown emotion before it vanished, Natsu began to pet Happy absently before snorting in sudden humor.

"Oh that, I don't really care much for Talent shows, but yes, I guess I'm tense because I'm overwhelmed with the thought of having to participate in one. You know." Natsu inwardly winced inside when Gray snickered while Erza relaxed. Suddenly without so much as a warning she sat up straighter and in her demanding voice pointed to the signup sheets at the back.

"Then sign up, I want to see that pen and your signature on that signup sheet!" Gray stiffen while Natsu nodded slowly, and for unknown reasons to her, she saw a glint of anger flash briefly inside the dragon-slayer's usually bright gaze but it wasn't directed at her.

Strange?

"Come one Erza, you know us, we have zero talent!" Gray protested as he looked across to seek Natsu, for as long as he knew the fire mage Gray knew for a fact that Natsu didn't possess any talent. Like how could he, when he came to Fairytail, he couldn't even read. No, Natsu wouldn't be any problem beating. Ezra's face darkened with a scowl which made both boys boost from their seats as they headed to the signup sheets.

"Uh man, this means I have to find something that I have a hidden talent for, I know for a fact that all the girls have lovely voices, or an amazing talent at music so their good as set. Especially Mira, that must have felt really good to announce it, did you see that evil gleam in her eyes. She wants that money I bet." Natsu said with a frustrating sigh as he picked up a pen from the table, Gray doing the same shortly after.

"Well, Mira is really good at singing so I have no doubt that she might win. She can play the guitar too, which makes beating her a challenge." Gray commented as he wrote down his signature, Natsu laughed.

"That is true, I guess, we gentleman have our hands full." Gray cocked a brow at the statement, when did Natsu ever get excited about things other than fighting? Wasn't he like worried about this Talent show just a few minutes ago? He couldn't place it but his rival seemed more upbeat about this challenge the eariler, a sign that maybe he had miscalculated about the fire breather not being able to gain a talent over the years.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled, a normal smile but something about that smile caused something weird to stir inside of Gray, the ice mage watched as the dragon- slayer took off. Calling Happy over so they could depart, dark blue eyes narrowed at the salmon haired male as his figure disappeared behind the double doors of the Guild.

Why did that smile feel like Natsu was... mocking him?

Dark Olive eyes deepened, as salmon colored hair covered them. A cat flew beside the person's head.

"Natsu, are you ever going to tell them?" Natsu's childish face sharpened as his footsteps carried him in a direction that was all too familiar; it was as familiar as walking to the guild or his house. You never forget it.

"Happy, I'm pretty sure Erza has been noticing my... slip ups. She'll get curious enough to confront me and when she does, I'm just going to have to lie." Happy cringed at the tone of voice his partner used, it wasn't Natsu like, but at the same time it was a Natsu the exceed had gotten quite familiar with over the years. A sad smile snake its way on the thin lips, the cat sighed tiredly.

"I really hope she does, to be honest." Natsu cocked his head to his 'son' with a brief flash of betrayal that cut across his eyes. Happy didn't question it, they talked about this many times, and for some reason it never comes across them.

"Happy." Natsu's usually happy voice was blank as they entered a building, a lady at a desk; she looked up from her computer. Her smile was welcoming as she stood up from her spot and came around to bow before them.

"Welcome back, Lord Phoenix. We've been waiting." Natsu's previous expression morphed into a warm smile as he pushed open the doors to his right.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: FlashStepX here and I really love it that so many people have favourite this story, and I hope for more reviews. I need feedback, need ideas from you guys it would really boost my confidence. I might make more NaLu stories, because that is my favourite couple. Without further a due, here is chapter. 2

Chapter. 2 – His shadows

Lucy hummed lowly to herself as she walked along the bridge towards her house; her mind swirling with idea's that seemed fit for the upcoming talent show, but something still bugged her and had from the moment she had left the guild.

Natsu.

His behavior that day was nothing short from, concerning. It was like a switch, his emotions had shut down leaving behind a doll, and it had scared her. She had never seen such an expression on his usually soft features, he then left shortly after he signed up, although his eyes reflected something else that she couldn't quit place, it made her stomach knot. Sighing to herself, Lucy stopped in her venture to her house to ease a bit of her worries.

"It's not like I've seen him overly upset first hand, he's anything but smiling all the time." Lucy concludes weakly as she tapped her fingers on top of her jaw line lightly in thought. It was odd, but if she had to be honest with herself, she had only been in Fairytail three years.

"He's such a difficult guy to read, but surprisingly handsome and strong... UGH what am I thinking?" Pressing her palms to her heated face, some of her earlier concern dampened in the form of hot embarrassment. A minute ticked by as she composed herself , tilting her head upwards she closed her eyes, she felt tired all of a sudden as she shook her head.

"No point fussing over it, I can ask him when I go to the guild tomorrow. Maybe that will clear some of my questions." Picking up on walking again she turned the corner that her two bedroom apartment stood, the men on the boat were confused when the blonde walked completely passed them, ignoring their usual greetings. She didn't mean to, as she closed the space between herself and her home without even knowing.

Climbing the three steps up to her apartment she brightened up suddenly with an excited look on her face, pulling out her apartment keys from her bag she began to chat to herself.

"I can play the piano, my father and mother did place me in those private classes and I always neglected that." Pushing the key the keyhole, she was about to twist the handle when she paused, something seemed amiss?

"If Natsu is in my bed I swear!" Lucy grounded out as she pressed further and with a thrust the door swung open, she readied herself for the male of her affection to be lounging on her sofa but found her apartment dark and empty. Now something definitely was amiss, putting her bag down alongside her boots she reached over to flick on the lights. Her two bedroom apartment light up making her find that everything was where it should be, crossing the threshold slowly she made her way to her desk beside her bed. Looking over the surface, she found that her story was in the exact place she left it that morning.

Natsu hadn't been inside her apartment, at all today. Chocolate brown eyes sharpened as Lucy turned to stare at the window that was usually blowing wind inside, but it was firmly shut indicating the absence of one Fire Dragon Slayer.

"That's so not like him; he makes it clear that my bed is his bed. N-Not like that's a g-good thing." Lucy shrieked, turning away from her bed, she grabbed a towel from her dresser.

"I just need a nice cold shower; I don't l-like him that way." She mumbled as she gathered up her pajamas before opening her small bathroom door, she groaned.

"Oh man."

Gray whistled under his breath as he trudged to the guild, his face twisted into a permit scowl. He couldn't figure out what he was naturally talented at without the aid of his maker magic. Maybe he could pair up with someone, and figure out what they wanted to perform to the guild, he growled as he shook his head.

"I can barely dance; nor can I pick up an instrument and play. The only great idea that I could come up with last night was perfect a song and sing it for the talent show. But I know I don't have the greatest voice." Shoving his hands into his blue jeans, the ice mage pushed his palm against the old wooden doors with little strength.

"I'm screwed; I'm guessing Natsu's not having any better luck then me." Groaning in internal turmoil, Gray braced himself as he pushed opened the doors. He regretted it immediately, as his eyes and ears picked up on thousands of instruments and singers practicing within the hall itself, his eyes landed on Erza and Lucy lounging on one of the only other tables set up.

"What's going on, aren't we suppose to... I don't know, practice in private?" He asked as he sat himself down beside Lucy, said celestial mage turned with a pout on her lips.

"Apparently not, Fairytail _is_ a competitive guild; we tend to show off a lot. Max challenged Gajeel to a guitar match which Gajeel ended up winning placing Max into a bad mood. This caused him to pick fights with the other members." Erza hummed softly, confirming that what was said was true. Gray laughed a very dry laugh as he sunk into his seat, this caused Erza to smirk as she leaned closer, folding her hands in front of her.

"No luck, I presume?" Gray shot a vicious glare at the Requip mage as he folded his arms against his broad chest before he gave a dramatic huff.

"It's harder than I thought, I never held a talent for anything other than magic, and we can't use that." Lucy gave a reassuring smile to her friend as she turned her attention to the Erza, who was strumming her finger nails on top of the table in an interesting pattern. While her gorgeous hazel eyes were distant and pale in the heavy light from the stage.

"Something on your mind?" Lucy asked, the red head turned to her with a calm look before the tapping on the table deceased as she pulled herself upwards more, no longer talking to the ice mage.

"Natsu isn't here..." Lucy hummed in agreement, having come to the same conclusion as the Requip mage as her own gaze scanned the hall. Natsu wasn't among them, Gray jolted back to look around the busy hall with frowned brows. Gray stopped his search to grumble about the idiot not showing because the dragon-slayer was scared, causing Erza to slap his shoulder.

"That probably not quit it, Gray. Natsu was rather nervous the other day; he's probably off doing his own thing." Erza said as she leaned forwards, Lucy on the other hand was sourly disappointed that she didn't get to ask her questions to ease the still growing concern that had nestled itself deep in her stomach.

"I think I might head to my old Manor to pick something up, keep me updated if you see Natsu." The celestial mage said as she slipped out of the booth, picking up her hand back from the floor, she waved at her friends before departing. Gray and Erza both return the wave before settling in a more quite atmosphere, the fighting in the back ground coming to a low buzz.

A week passed and Team Natsu found it concerning that their main person still hadn't showed, Natsu and Happy simply disappeared leaving Erza to wonder what was going on. Lucy too, but she did pop in a few times to at least tell them what she had to do and how long it was going to be. Gray mopped around for most of the week, before he got the courage and asked others to form a Band which was a great idea in Ezra's' eyes.

But Natsu had yet to make an appearance.

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair with an annoyed noise that bubbled out of his throat, Happy glanced at his partner with a concerned look as he turned to the other people in the room. A female smiled as she strutted over to her leader, her hands on her hips.

"That sounded good my Lord, you don't need to stress." Olive eyes opened slowly as they landed on the female, she was a small petite thing, with auburn hair and green eyes like grass. She wore a pale blue kimono shirt with black dress pants, on her feet were the traditional salads. Lips of maroon, her eyes twinkled as she took a step closer.

"The Talent show is in 5 more weeks, take your time, you've got this." Natsu sighed as he got up from his seat, his hand carding his long hair.

"Tell me Addilyan, do you like my hair long?" Addilyan raised a brow at her Lord's sudden question before she took a step back and really looked at him. She had to admit, he was handsome but childish looking all the same. His dark angular olive eyes were sharp in battle and calculating which she found admiring. When on the defensive or speaking to someone he rather ignore, his voice dropped and he spoke a like wise elder, even though he was only in his late 20's

"Maybe you should make it shorter, at the back." She mumbled before she ambled over with a lazy posture as she reached out to finger a strain of his seemly soft hair. It was far too spiky for her liking, but in reality he would look good with short hair.

"Short hair, what do you think Happy?" The Exceed perked up from his spot, his face twisting as he eyed his friend.

"It would be a great change, but keep your bangs. Maybe flop half to one side and shave the rest." Natsu narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. It would look refreshing, besides his wild style was getting old in his eyes.

"I'll think about it bud, right now I need to get working. 5 more weeks."

Happy smiled.

"5 more weeks."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Here is chapter 3; give me love and reviews because that is what keeps me going.

Enjoy~

Chapter. 3 – His silence

A smile curved the edges of a certain fire dragon-slayer's mouth in pleasurable amusement as he finished up what he had to do for the day, 3 weeks before the talent show. He had everything set, and was about to leave the building he had resided in for the past week and a half. Wrapping his precious scarf around his bare throat, Natsu folded out the wrinkled of his pants, adjusting his clothing to his liking. Walking away from the wall mirror with a nod he began to make his way to the front foyer, he was going to head out to the Guild. Pushing the doors to the front foyer, his earlier amusement dampening as he was stopped short as his eyes settled on a man.

The man from what Natsu could see was tall in stature, slightly taller than himself. The man had yet to take notice to the dragon-slayer's appearance as he looked around the room. Natsu felt slightly annoyed at himself for letting Addilyan leave to do that errand in the Capital, she usually handled people better then he could. Although he was use to talking to people outside of Magnolia even Fairytail, he wasn't use to talking to someone that Addilyan had yet to clear, just encase he was an assassin.

"Excuse me? Is there something I could do for you?" The man in response to his words literally almost knocked over an expensive portrait, it was then that Natsu noticed that this man smelled of intense fear. Natsu raised a brow before his eyes landed on the golden envelope that was clutched in clammy hands; the man went ridged upon seeing him.

"Ahh, L-Lord Phoenix, Sir." Natsu nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes watching the man's every movement with calculating eyes. While his face remained calm, the face of a man and not a boy, the face that he used when he was _this_ Lord Phoenix. The man didn't make a move to continue causing one of two things to happen, see this was why Addilyan deal with People and not himself.

A sudden change over came the dragon-slayer and no longer was he calm, it was like a switch was turned and his eyes sharpened to deadly slits in a bound of anger, he was already on a short schedule and it didn't matter if he had to side step this fool to get where he needed to be.

This man could come back when he was good and ready. Natsu didn't notice until the man choked on his own saliva, that he had started to leak out of some of his killing intent, grimacing, when he felt a familiar pressure build up inside of him; his hand curled into a fist as he took a deep breath and before long his magic stabilized leaving the room once again quiet. His anger simmered down to a slight pulse of irritation, the man had taken to hiding behind the small envelope that he was holding earlier to keep Natsu's anger at bay.

"You know, I like to follow my schedule to the very last thing on the list. This morning thou, it didn't mention an unwanted guest?" The man coward further away from Natsu when the dragon-slayer opted to fold his arms, the man stuttered before his eyes trained on the envelope that he was holding and suddenly remembered what he was here for. He made his hands move and brought the envelope towards the dragon slayer to see better, Natsu walked closer and took it without hesitation. From the corner of his eye he noticed that the man bowed in respected and stepped the needed spaces back from him, his eyes than trained on the unopened envelope.

"Who ordered you to bring this?" Natsu asked as he began to open it with mild interest, his more childish side bubbling just under the surface before he crushed it down. He wasn't going too acted like that in his own Studio, and certainly not in front of this guest. The man mumbled something, before he caught himself and spoke louder for Natsu to hear.

"The K-King, of course I don't know the contents of the letter, I'm just his messenger. Lord Phoenix, Sir." Natsu nodded as a calming expression falling over his features as his fingers plucked out the neatly folded parchment paper, his eyes following trained on the words he could see but read. Flipping it open, the dragon-slayer took in the familiar writing style of the King.

Natsu's eyes read over the letter before his eyes dulled, shutting the letter he turned to the messenger. A small but sad smile making his features soften considerably, that made the messenger twitch with something akin to worry as he stepped forwards but stopped when Natsu turned away.

"He wants me to participate in the Talent show that Fairytail is hosting in 3 weeks?" The messenger nodded, the dragon-slayer's back sagged for half a second before becoming ridged. The man was about to ask another question but hastily backed up when Natsu turned around to face him again. The dragonslayer's firm gaze sent shivers up his arm, silencing his next response, before the dragon-slayer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know who _I am_?" Natsu whispered tiredly, the messenger was taken aback from such a question, but took the time to study Lord Phoenix; the distinct hair color caused the man to reel back as he nodded his head with clear recognition in his beady eyes.

"You're from Fairytail, _Natsu Dragneel_. Why would I not know you, your famous in the capital? The Salamander, hero of Crocus -." Natsu smiled slightly before he turned to the man, he saw that the man had deliberately shut up in respect.

"That's why I can't show my face, I am _The_ Lord Phoenix, the mage that nobody has ever seen before. I'm that mage that saved thousands and became famous the next night after realising a song that wasn't intestinal. I haven't told no one about this, not my team, not the guild nor the Master. I kept this all a secret for my own insanity, I hold a dark secret." The messenger stayed quiet, until he spoke again with empathy clear in his voice.

"I can see why you go so far to hide this, but keeping this, blessing away from the people you love. They deserve to see you as well, the true Natsu Dragneel. What I see is someone that is intelligent in the mind, someone that has strength to protect, but what I don't see is a happy man." Natsu stared at the messenger with stunned fascination before he smirked. He made up his mind.

"Tell the King, I except."

Erza grinned as she looked at herself in a full body length mirror; she wore a long length dress that was backless. The color was a light shade of pink making her eyes and hair stand out starkly against the fabric. Her hair was pinned up in an extremely tight bun that had sparkly glitter on top. She spun around in it before looking to the assistant on her right; she held another dress up with a cute smile.

"You look lovely, Ma'am." Erza smile widen, this dress was the dress she was going to wear to the open ceremony of the talent show, and the other, the assistant was holding would wait to be worn when she got up on the stage.

"I'll take both." The women squealed before she left to bag the first dress, as Erza stepped towards the changing rooms her eyes caught a glimpse of pink, turning her head sharply her eyes widened to see Natsu walking down the road with Happy by his side. The two were talking amongst each other about what, she couldn't tell, but it looked to her it was troubling for the fire mage. His eyes were not their usual bright selves, they were hard and tense as he stared back at his feline friend. Erza watched them pass by with concern.

There was that look again.

Not wasting time she quickly ran over to the change rooms and came back out a minute later with a determine face. She needed to talk to him; she and the rest of the gang hadn't been able to figure out where both Happy and the Dragon slayer had gone to. They had tried to visit the dragon-slayer's house on the out skirts of Magnolia, in hopes of speaking to Natsu. Sadly all they found for their efforts were a clearly abandoned house, not even Happy was around. It not only worried her, but the rest of the team as well. Pulling up to the cashier, who was male and abnormally stoic, Erza paid him for the dresses and waved goodbye to the friendly assistance. Erza sprinted in the general direction that she saw her teammates walking only moments before, her mind racing as she scanned the streets.

He probably was already at the guild, sighing she made her way to downtown. Her eyes narrowed, he didn't look to be in the greatest of moods. Natsu might be the friendliest person she had ever met, but when he got angry it could turn him into a demon. It was better if people steered clear of the dragon-slayer, he was known for his Flame's of Emotions and the damage they could create if he was upset. She was brought out of her thoughts when she came up to the doors of Fairytail, pushing them in she Requip her shopping bags away to free her hands just encase things got out of hand. Opening the door, she was faced with a sea of silence that spiked several alarms inside her brain.

Natsu felt the magical energy of Erza before she even could make it in the guild herself, a sad smile made its way back onto the dragon-slayer's face as he tighten his arms that were cross over his chest. He could hear Lucy and Gray bickering back and forth and for some reason it hurt, the door to the guild opened up and Natsu dropped his head to stare elsewhere.

 _I'm sorry. Forgive me..._

"Whats going on here!" She hollered, as she walked further into the guild. Some of the guild members stopped what they were doing to watch her descend towards Gray and Lucy. Who had been bickering, as soon as they heard her voice thou they snapped their heads around and before Erza could brace herself, she was bombard. She found it oddly strange as she stared at Gray who was frowning in slight worry. He mumbled something under his breath before pointing to a direction she couldn't quite make out because Lucy's bright blonde hair was in her way.

"Natsu won't talk to us! Neither is Happy." Lucy cried in frustration, Gray scoffed as he looked over into one of the only corners of the guild, and there sat Natsu. Erza found her brows raise high into her hair line; he had his arms folded with his head down while Happy slept peacefully on the table in front.

He was Quiet.

"Yeah, flame-brain is acting weird. Mirajane asked if he wanted is original order, and he ignored her completely." Erza turned to Gray in surprise, Natsu ignoring Mira was something only people with a death wish wanted, _nobody ignored Mira_.

Natsu stared at the floor with a thoughtful look, hidden behind pink bangs. This morning didn't go as planned and now he was stuck in a heavy position, he felt conflicted. If he was going to participate as Lord Phoenix, then he would have to somehow fall out of his place as Natsu Dragneel in Fairytail. But how? He couldn't very well walk up to the signup sheet by the stage and cross his name out, without Erza screaming at him.

Natsu twitched when he heard the subtle fall of footsteps but what really gave her away was the metal clang of the women's armor, his eyes shifted towards Happy when the Cat groaned. Happy stretched from his little nap as he turned to find the new comers nearing them at a fast pace, the small exceed tensed as he glanced up at Natsu.

"Natsu don't do anything..." Happy tried to warn is partner but was silenced with when Natsu flickered his eye before turning back to staring at the ground. "Natsu?"

"Silence. Happy." Natsu hissed under his breath making the cat's eyes widen. Natsu felt guilt blossom in his heart for sounding so harsh but he had no choice. If he was going to pull things off here with success, he needed to be a little harsh. He saw Erza back at the dress shop that they had passed on their way to the Guild and knew she saw him too. He also knew from that moment on she was going to ask him, confront him. So he was going to make this upcoming approach very difficult on her part, he will play the perfect part of a man with a mask.

"She mustn't or anyone for that matter, know, yet." He whispered low enough for the Exceed to hear, causing the cat to nod, Natsu went completely still as Erza approached his table with folded arms. Lucy and Gray close behind, their eyes casting worry in his general direction as he continued to look down. The Requip mage noticed his lack of attention and by slowly placing her hands on the table top did Natsu finally look up.

Erza smirked in slight victory before leaning on it casually, Happy had moved from his spot to crawl into Natsu's lap as the dragon-slayer dropped his arms to lay them on top of the table. Lucy watched with baited breath from the sidelines, Natsu was now facing them properly but his expression didn't give him away. Gray found worrying even though he was as blanked face as the fire mage he still caught the foul mood that is rival was in, Erza decided to break the tension that had slowly settled between the two parties or in Natsu's case 'Party'.

"Can I ask you something Natsu?" She started, her eyes watching as the dragon-slayer blinked, his one hand reaching down to start petting Happy. Natsu tilted his head onto his open palm, resting it as he started at her with a darker expression from before. She might have hit something to get such a response, is he that against small talk?

"What about." His voice was calm but slightly annoyed, which didn't come to much of a surprise to her since she knew from the start that Natsu was in a sour mood. So confronting him and actually talking would no doubted be hard. Natsu didn't say anything as he stared at her with a look that only he could give, the look that told her to back off. Even if he didn't look as angry at the moment, that could change.

"Where have you been? You never dropped by for three whole weeks and now you decide to visit to only give us a cold shoulder. How is that fair?" Erza pressed with some questions, but at every question that was aimed at the slayer, Natsu's face would get darker and darker.

"Can you at least tell us what's got you so upset? So you don't take it on others, is it about the Talent Show?" Erza felt like kicking herself when she saw Natsu's eyes completely harden as he stood from his spot causing Happy to jolt from his sleep. The irrated look replaced with swift anger as he just stared down the S –class mage. Lucy moved towards the pair and with a brave heart she reached over to grasp Natsu's arm, in an attempt to defuse the battle before it started.

"If that is the case, let us help you with it! We will understand if it is, and if not... we will still understand anyways." Natsu looked down from his staring contest to glance at Lucy, and to say she was generally surprise when Natsu grabbed her hand away and stared at her with pain filled eyes.

"You will _never_ understand." Lucy gasped as Natsu literally pushed her away from him, Natsu's heart constricted. Lucy would be mad at him for that one; the dragon-slayer looked up at the Celestial mage with an apologetic look. Lucy held her arm to her chest as she watched him, the hurt dancing in her eyes made a knot twist itself inside Natsu's gut.

Natsu looked to his right, where Happy had been floating and with a quick glance between the two the Exceed nodded in understanding. Ezra's eyes flew to the Exceed for a brief moment before landing on Natsu, who had begun to make his escape.

"What do you mean 'We'll never understand' answer me?" Natsu found that at some point between their earlier conversations that everyone in the guild had stopped to listen in. He tsked under his breath as he turned to face Erza, Makarov watched the interaction from the bar and he had to say it shook him.

Natsu was hiding something, it was as clear as day to anyone that was listening and seeing the dragon-slayers body language and words. The way his moods changed, it was like he was reliving something but what it was exactly wasn't going to be revealed anytime soon. He was brought back to realty when Erza stepped forwards and grabbed the dragon-slayers shoulder, Natsu glared at her.

"Answer me, _Natsu Dragneel_."

"In due time, _Erza_. Now let go of my shoulder." Natsu said coldly, his nerves were at their limits and the scarlet haired mage was testing them. Erza found it amazing that Natsu hadn't lashed out at her yet, maybe he was restraining himself until he got far away from here. Lucy flinched back harshly at the look on the usually bubbly dragon-slayer's face; his eyes were the stone of quarts while he gave a menacing glare at Erza, Gray even backed off clearly knowing that his rival was truly pissed off. Happy flew in the air with a worried glance at the Master, who got the single. Natsu wasn't one to toy with when angered, but clearly his son was trying to figure things out causing his anger. He stood up.

"Erza let him go. But promise me this Natsu, you will return when the talent show begins." Erza backed off while the Master waited for the fire mage to answer his question.

"Of course." Natsu replied immediately with a slightly calmer voice, Makarov nodded as he watched the slayer walk off with Happy close behind.

 _Why has happened, my child?_

Happy stared in sorrow at his partner.

"Was that really necessary, there are our friends, Natsu." The fire dragon-slayer sighed, a sharp pain known as guilt caused his heart to skip a beat. Squeezing his eyes shut, his left hand came up to clench at his chest wrinkling his shirt

"I'm sorry." Natsu whispered.

 _I'm so sorry... but how can I tell you, without the hate that will no doubt be in your eyes? I wish I knew the answers to my own questions... I wished._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4 – Lord Phoenix

Days ticked by and Team Natsu knew that something was definitely wrong, even though Natsu said he would be back by time the talent show started, the Fire mage stayed clear from the guild. Not once did the dragon-slayer come back and even when they saw him, he would know he was caught before they could even make a move and disappear before they reached him.

The last time they actually saw the dragon-slayer outside of the guild was when Natsu walked into a record store, they were all intrigued instantly and watched from afar. He was talking to the store owner on a friendly basis as like they knew each other, after a while Natsu made a motion with his hand. The store owner nodded before leaning down to grab something from under the counter, a few seconds passed before the owner brought up a small disk. It was nothing fancy, but Natsu seemed very pleased to see it, the owner smiled before putting it and one other thing into a bag before handing it off to the dragon-slayer.

Natsu took it without hesitation and left the store just as quick, they didn't dare to follow after him. Natsu had his own things to sort out, they watched him turn the corner and he was gone.

That was about a week ago and now six weeks quickly ticked into eight full days, Lucy sighed tiredly as she twisted her hands to stare at her finger in boredom, the light pink nail polish she put on the night before was chipping away already.

"Aw man, I knew that nail polish was cheap when that old man sold it to me half price!" She complained in her frustration as she put down her hand to stare across the booth's table at the other occupants' on the other side. Erza was staring at nothing, her hands fidgeting absently with her skirt under the table, while the ice mage scowled at something off in the distance. Lucy knew what they were thinking and yet she couldn't help but point out the obvious, even to this day, Natsu's behaviour struck a core inside the blonde. Leaning on the table on her open palm, she spoke.

"He sure looked confused and angry, didn't he? I hope he's okay?" Lucy started quietly as images of Natsu's stricken face flashed behind her eye lids, making a noise at the back of her throat she continued. "It just bugs me."

Lucy looked down at her hands as they balled into a tight fist, she just felt so helpless all the time. She saw Natsu's face smiling back at her when she closed her eyes, and how he stood tall. She wanted to help him figure out things, they all knew that Natsu was lying but about what? They didn't know and it scared them. Gray looked over across the table at his friend with an understanding glance. For a whole week, Gray felt annoyance, his mind taking him back to the fire dragon-slayer. Like who does the idiot think he was anyways? They were just trying to help him and he throws a fit and even had the guts to stand up to Erza.

"Don't let it bother you Lucy; Natsu can get a little frustrated at times. This will blow over before the Talent show, so let's focuses on whats up a head of us all." Erza said with a calm face but in her hazel eyes her doubt was barely hidden as the Titaina leaned back in her seat. Gray huffed as he played with his ice magic, the only thing that bothered him the most about his rival's behaviour was how angry he looked when Erza began to question him.

Gray would never admit it up front to Natsu, but it scared him to the core. How did Natsu turn from their destructive idiot self to someone that could strike fear into others as bad as Erza could, not that the flame brain couldn't to begin with? But the fear was usually in the hearts of the enemy he faced and Gray saw it happen more than once and knew the idiot could be scary. Gray was shaked out of his thoughts when Master Makarov came howling down the stairs with the biggest grin on his face that anybody has ever seen. In his hand was a golden envelope, and everybody's attention was captured with interest.

"You kids aren't going to believe what came in today! This is unbelievable, it's fantastic!" Gray frown his brows before he listened in more to what was about to be said. Mirajane looked up with one of her hands placed softly to her left cheek in a cute gesture.

"Oh? What that might be, Master?" Makarov had sparkles dancing in his eyes as he thrusted out his left hand that held the envelope.

"Lord Phoenix of Fiore has accepted to be entered into our Talent show, and that he would be delighted if he could stay as one of our own! That he would be coming by tomorrow to sign up and asked that none bombard him with questions for he will not be answering until the Opening ceremony!" By now everybody had paled considerably even Mirajane shuddered as she turned to address Makarov with a shaky breath.

"A-Are you sure Master, that it's _The_ Lord Phoenix, the Mage of voices." Makarov narrowed his eyes before his face split into an evil grin at how nervous everybody became at the mentioning of said Mage.

"I don't think his signature lies, Mira." By that one sentence alone, everybody dashed over to lean over their Guild master for proof and what they saw was not a joke, it was the famous Lord Phoenix's signature in black ink. Lucy squealed so loud that everybody looked over at her, before Levy followed. They were going to meet the god of voices, _Lord Phoenix_.

"I can't believe this, Levy-chan we have to get his autograph!" Lucy bounced on the balls of her heels as they entwined their fingers together as big smiles etched across their faces, Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Who the _hell_ is this Lord Phoenix person, he sounds like an _idiot_?" Everybody froze in stun silence as they stared at the ice mage before Lucy broke the silence with a growl.

"You better not talk like that when he gets here _Gray_ or you're going to be putty against the side of the wall by the time he's done with you. He's not just some pretty boy with an amazing voice and lots of money; he's a very powerful mage." Gray rolled his eyes, before folding his arms across his bare chest. _His shirt was gone, damnit!_

"So his voice is supposedly amazing, right?" Gray said slowly, watching as everybody tensed at the mockery that underlined his curious tone. Lucy puffed out her cheeks with anger in her brown eyes but kept her mouth shut.

"That is correct." Erza said with a matter-of-fact voice as she walked up to the gathered group with an arched brow as she stared at the ice mage, Gray smiled with a smug look taking his features.

"Show me." Lucy huffed as she slipped her hand into her bag; a second went by before she pulled out her cell phone. Gray walked over to her as she turned the device on before pressing the screen. Her previous anger was lost as she flicked down on her music downloads to find the one she was looking for, she pressed it. Gray hadn't made a sound since as Lucy placed her phone down as she smirked.

"This is the song that made him so famous." Gray hummed as he walked closer to Lucy; she pressed play and waited for the song to play. Gray waited just like everyone else that stood idly by, Makarov hadn't actually heard Lord Phoenix's song, but he knew the mage from his famous display of heroism in the capital a few years ago.

The first thing that was heard was the smooth melody of a guitar as it played in a slow rhythm before finger tapping on the base of the guitar was heard making the beat of the song slightly catchy even to the ice mages ear before the sound of a light sounding electric guitar picked up after a few seconds.

 _This wasn't so bad_ _actually_ Gray thought as he listened, waiting for the singing to start, if this Lord Phoenix was as good as everyone says then he wanted to hear it himself.

(So Far Gone Thousand Foot Krutch)

 _I know they say that the space between, can make it stronger than we've ever seen. They might be right, but I disagree. 'Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me..._

His heart just about stopped and he had to say, it was amazing. He didn't get to like the feeling every much because realization set in. They were going to lose to this person. His ears were redirected back to the song to feel his muscles in his stomach clutch tightly.

 _Sometimes I wonder why you even care. 'Cause even when I leave, you're always there with me. And like a candle makes a brighter place. This mark you've made on me can't be erased..._

Gray groaned in defeat, Lucy was smirking at him from her position by the table. He rolled his eyes before shrugging as he closed his eyes and took in the song. It was sad sounding, and for a second Gray felt a pang of sorrow wash through him. They were screwed, and as much as he wanted to ignore it and deny it. This guy sung with so much emotion in his voice, the ice mage found it astounding. The song began to pick up slightly and Gray was lost in the wave of music.

 _I wanna be so far gone in you. So far nothing else will ever do. I wanna be so far gone in you._

 _In you..._

 _I've stood alone and I've fallen down. Your hands were there to pick me off the ground. Sometimes I cry 'cause I can't believe. Your love is big enough to cover me..._

By now Gray was squeezing his eyes as the feeling of sorrow reached new heights, his hand grasped his pant leg with tight hands, and tears began to slide down his cheeks. Lucy also was in tears, the song reminded her of her mother back when she was a little girl and it stung. The others in the guild were reliving something about themselves that left a sad aura, Makarov hummed as he listened.

 _Sometimes I've wonder if you're even there. But when I feel far away you meet me there. And like a candle makes a brighter place. This mark you've made on me can't be erased_

 _Yeah..._

 _I wanna be so far gone in you. So far nothing else will ever do. I wanna be so far gone in you_

 _In you..._

Gray took in shaky breath as he dried his tears, the faces of his teacher, Ur faded with a warming sensation in his aching heart, and this song seemed to put his pain to rest. Sighing he closed his eyes; the song was coming to an end, even though he actually didn't want it to.

 _I wanna be_ _so far gone in you. So far nothing else will ever do. I wanna be so far gone in you. In you...I wanna be lost. I wanna be lost in you. Like a ship in the night. I wanna be lost in you. Underneath your sky. I wanna be lost in you. Like a ship in the night. So far gone, tonight. I wanna be so far gone in you. So far nothing else will ever do. I wanna be so far gone in you._

 _In you...So far gone in you._

 _In you_

 _So far gone in you..._

Gray opened up his eyes, he prepared himself for Lucy to gloat about how he likes the song and that this Lord Phoenix dude was amazing as she said. Lucy looked over to the ice mage and smiled softly as she wiped her own tears with her sleeve, but didn't say anything and for that he was grateful.

They all went about their day like usual and for once a single thought played in the back of his mind. He must talk to this Lord Phoenix tomorrow; find out who he is... because even though he didn't voice it out loud. The man's voice sent a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't place it but in a strange twisted way, he knew that voice.

The next day Gray walked into the guild to find it cleaned up and all the guild members chatting quietly amongst themselves, looking down at his watch he found that it was nearing the afternoon.

Lord Phoenix was coming at one and it barely turned twelve, smirking he made his way to Team Natsu's table to find Lucy calmly writing in her novel, while Erza was by the bar talking to Wendy about who she liked. Causing the younger dragon-slayer to turn bright red and swing her legs in a flustered manner, typical for her age. Erza laughed as she poked the girls red cheeks and spoke something slyly to Wendy, causing the girl to fling her hands in front of her with denial clear in her voice, Erza leaned backwards with a smile.

Gray shook his head as he sat himself on the opposite side in an attempted not disturbed Lucy, since the girl seemed to be in deep concentration Gray closed his eyes to think. He was pleased with himself since he settled on what type of talent just a week prior that he was going to perform at the opening ceremony. A small smile spread across his cheeks as he picked at the peeling paint on the table top, he was so far go in his thoughts that he didn't hear the girls walking up to their table.

"Are you excited Gray?" Dark navy blue eyes snapped open to find Erza and Wendy standing beside him, Wendy was the one that spoke and he found that she even knew who Lord Phoenix was, which made his ego grow smaller. He briefly wondered if Natsu knew about this Lord Phoenix fellow, probably not since the flame head never listened to music even if it meant saving his life.

"Somewhat, all I want is to know what he looks like." Erza and Lucy raised a brow at his declaration as he leaned back into the chair; they left him alone after that, sinking into their own conversation that followed with a lot of squealing on Lucy's part. Minutes passed before he found that the hour was up and Lord Phoenix was spotted getting in his car at the studio, amusement rose in the ice mages chest as Lucy literally fell out of her chair at the news.

"Oh my god he's on his way, quickly Gray do I look fine?" Raising a brow Gray found himself frowning, if flame-brain caught that Lucy liked another guy other than him, he's going to be pissed. Sighing he leaned against the palm of hand with cold eyes.

"Lucy, don't flaw over some guy that barely gets out. Natsu's not going to like that." Erza perked up at this statement as she watched Lucy turn pink in the cheeks before full blow red as she shrunk down in her seat. Gray rolled his eyes as Lucy tried to defend herself as she stuttered in a weak attempt to deny the obvious. Even Natsu knows he likes her in some way and that it was not in a friend's way anymore.

"G-Gray stop it, you've got it all wrong I-I don't like h-him that way." Even though she denied it, Erza and Wendy clearly didn't by it, groaning Gray faced palm making Lucy puff her cheeks out in anger.

"Stop with the denial already Lucy, Natsu picked up the signs much sooner than you think. You like him and we all know it." Gray drawled out, Lucy was red with anger then embarrassment but before she should shriek her final attempt of denial the doors to the guild opened.

Lucy sucked in her breath before looking over, two males with dark red suits on walked into the building first, everybody clearly knew what they were for, they were bodyguards. But more importantly mages, the first one was broad shouldered like Natsu but bigger in the middle. His eyes were concealed by black sunglasses, the typical bodyguard code, he had sandy colored hair on his head but other than that he was plain. Like the first, the other male had sunglasses and a familiar built but had dark bluish hair instead. They stood firm as the guild went silent before from the behind them a women as small in built like Levy walked forward in front of the two bodyguards, her auburn colored hair was pinned up in a tight bun. Green eyes stared at them all behind her glasses, and Gray had to say that she was stunningly gorgeous.

"Hello Fairytail, My name is Addilyan, I'm Lord Phoenix's assistant and respected lady. He asks of you all too please keep your questions to yourselves for he can't stay long." She left when she got the reasonable amount of acknowledgement from the members; Lucy tightened her hands into fists as everybody held their breaths.

A minute later a figure obscured in caramel cloth came walking into the guild, Ms. Addilyan walking right at his heels with her hands folded in front of her, a smile adoring her pale lips. The body guards took to each side of the figure and Gray realized that this person was Lord Phoenix, his brows winkled into a scowl at how covered he was.

Like he didn't want his identity to be found out? Slowly Lord Phoenix walked down to the stage where Master Makarov was awaiting; the guild master never wavered with his serene expression as he bowed once Phoenix was within distance to see.

"It's a pleasure for you to choose us as your guild, thank you." Gray sweated at how much respected Gramps was treating this man, was what Lucy really said true. Could this man be more powerful then Gramps, if so was he one of the wizards saints?

"No Thank you, Makarov of Fairytail for letting me." Came the smooth voice of Lord Phoenix as he reached out his hand which was wrapped in fighting tap, Makarov excepted the hand with a smile as they hand shaked. Addilyan seemed to smile brighter before she spoke up looking under the hood that hid the Lord Phoenix's face.

"My lord, you have an interview with Maddie at 2:00 shouldn't we be doing what we came here for?" Lord Phoenix chuckled an every throaty chuckle that made Gray squint, it was familiar? Turning to the signup sheet Lord Phoenix picked up a pen that was given to him by Makarov who stood back in a respected fashion again. Everybody waited for him to handwrite his signature but we're stunned when the famous mage simply crossed out one of the names on the sheet and wrote his name under it.

Erza squinted to see the name and was outraged what she saw, and in a flash she was beside Phoenix in seconds with her hand on his wrist, Makarov grew pale at the offending hand while the guards tensed.

" _How dare you_ , you have no right to cross out a name of one of our _members_! I don't care if you're a guest, you better sign somewhere else." Erza spat, her gripe on the Lord tightened. The guard's were about to attack when the lord himself stopped them with a raise of his right hand.

Natsu stared at Erza from under his hood, his eyes calm as he sensed his guards power rise, they were about to attack. Raising his taped hand they stopped short and from the corner of his vision he saw Addilyan relax at his side as her smile returned.

He sighed, he expected this reaction when he first thought it up and that's why it was a danger to him.

"How dare I? You were going to attack me, I can feel your rage, now Ms. Scarlet how is that fair?" Natsu watched as Ezra's glare intensified and the grip on his wrist tightened more.

"You have no right coming here and deciding something as big as erasing Natsu Dragneel's name to replace it with your own. He's in this Talent Show as much as he is in this guild." Natsu felt guilt sting his heart, but he knew he need to press forward. They will know in due time, he just need to handle this without fault.

"Are you sure?" Erza seemed to look at him with confusion before that faded as she lashed out with anger again.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu sighed before he moved his right hand over hers, she noticed but didn't budge.

"In due time Ms. Scarlet. Now let go of my wrist." Erza seemed to freeze as she stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth was about to open but Natsu frowned and leaked some of his more stronger magic out causing Erza to gasp before she let go his hand entirely taking a step back from him.

"I don't like the treatment I have been giving today, Makarov. You better teach your kids better manners." Natsu said with an extremely cold voice that made even his bodyguards pale before he looked over at Erza.

"Especially this one. I won't tolerate it next time, do I make myself clear." Makarov had paled in skin color as Natsu looked over at him; Gramps nodded shakily before Natsu let his magic seep back into his body leaving the other mages shaking in their skins as he turned away from his friend that watched him go in stunning awe. She knew to keep her mouth shut.

"At the opening ceremony, will we cross paths again?" Natsu hissed out as he walked out of the guild, Addilyan smiled before she bowed at all the Fairytail mages.

"Good day, see you then." And just like he had come, he was gone; the double doors closed leaving several Fairytail mages frightened and a little unsure about themselves. Erza turned her head towards the closed doors in awe, she couldn't believe it.

" _Natsu?"_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I know what I didn't write an author's note last time, sorry about that I was tired when I finished the previous chapter lol. But I don't own Fairytail; it goes all to Hiro Mashima respectfully but the story line and plot of this story is mine lol Anyways I'm going to be generous and give you guys double chapters.

Chapter. 5 – He is what I am?

Erza smacked harshly against the cold brick wall of her own home as her scream of pain was choked off by a hand to her throat. Hazel colored eyes searched for her attacker to only become stiff, Natsu stood before her with the same caramel cloak draped over his being but the hood was down letting his face be known.

He was alone, to her fear. Because he didn't look every happy which made her stomach drop, his show of immense power back at the guild still fresh in her mind. His hand around her throat slowly lifted away, his eyes dulled making her flinch.

"I know what you came to the conclusion of back there, and I intend to keep my secret." Ezra's mind shut down as she stared at this... This Natsu, his stature was tense nothing like the kid she knew and grew up with. His face sharper then she remembered, but what really shook her resolves were his eyes. They were so flat, but mature and powerful like Gramp's eyes. She looked down, avoiding his gaze her hands smoothing out her skirt before softening her eyes

"I wasn't intending on telling anyone, Natsu." She said carefully and she watched his posture melt slight before he stepped away from her, his mouth twitched.

"Of course." Was all he said before he became serious again and this time Erza looking at his face, he looked around the area before tipping slightly to left on one foot but before he could speak, Erza spoke.

"Why did you keep this from us, your Nakama?" Natsu's jaw twitched before he turned a sadden gaze to her, she stayed silent, he was like a kicked puppy. Suddenly without warning the sadness passed and he leveled a steady gaze and Erza had to admire him for it, the Natsu back then wouldn't have dared to look at her the way he was doing now.

"Why? Simple, I didn't know where this would have taken me. Besides I made myself known in a larger scale then my original title ever could. But I knew that I couldn't hide behind something as big as being _The_ Lord Phoenix so when the King sent me a letter asking me to participate I hesitated."Natsu half lied as he looked at her, Erza was a smart person and knew he couldn't lie for much longer before she demanded the whole story. Which he wasn't ready to reveal just yet, it was still a sore in his side to think about, plus he knew Addilyan was getting sick of his lying. Erza knew what he meant, hiding behind a double life, Natsu had to make it so he as _Natsu Dragneel_ wouldn't be participating but as Lord Phoenix.

It was smart.

"When did you get so smart?" She asked out of the blue making Natsu tense, bringing his left hand on his hip he pulled back his lips to bare his teeth in anger. The dragon-slayer knew he wasn't that smart when he was little, the shame of not being able to read still fresh in his mind. It still got on his nerves when people called him a idiot, he had straightened up in the past couple of years and knew a far amount of stuff others would only dream of knowing. He watched as Erza blinked owlishly before shifting her weight; she clamped her mouth shut before giving an apologetic look in his direction in which he softened his expression.

Time has passed none to gently for him and he had to grow up to fit in with the cruelty that the world had to offer, so keeping his childish and maturity all in one when in the guild was challenging. He had a mask that was hanging from a mere thread, and he wanted it to just fall off so he could be himself. He slowly relaxed again and she suddenly realized that she wasn't speaking to the same Natsu in her childhood.

"Erza I have known you for 10 years and yet you're denser then I originally guessed. I have always been this smart; I just chose not to show it, I wear a mask." He droned out as he looks to his left slightly. Erza felt a tick mark pulse angrily at being called dense, but kept quiet as he turns to stare at her again and in that one moment she felt smaller than him than ever before.

Natsu grabbed something from his cloak, a phone. Turning on the screen he looks down at it in boredom before pocketing it quickly. Erza noticed that he seemed on edge and decides to finish up their seemly civilised conversation.

"So during the open ceremony, are you planning to reveal yourself then?" Natsu turns to her with a knowing look that crawls down her spine. She suddenly wanted Natsu to place back his mask of idiocy as his eyes caused uneasiness to swell in her stomach. They were to powerful, even for her. He had matured so quick that she felt that he had crossed a barrier between them all, that she was the child talking to an adult, even though she was older than him.

"Seems like the most logical time to do something like that. But then again I could do it when I step on stage to perform." Erza blinked as Natsu stuffed his hands in his jeans underneath the cloak, it just occurred to her that he wasn't wearing his normal clothing. Asides of that, all she had to say for his statement was a low hum of acknowledgement.

"Yes, I certainly would like to see the others reactions." Natsu cracked the first real smile that she seen since the starting of their conversation. Natsu found it funny how casual they were being, the first time they have ever talked so civilized. He missed the yelling and fights he usually found himself in whenever talking to Erza, but things changed so quick. Erza saw how the smile twitched before it was gone before she had a chance to enjoy it as Natsu went back to being blank, pulling his hood over his face.

"Yes, so do I. We'll talk later at the Opening Ceremony." He spoke before he walked away, leaving Erza stoned face. She really didn't like this new Natsu, it made her sad somehow inside. But she was proud, Lord Phoenix was one of their own and she found herself smiling as something dawned on her.

Natsu could sing, exceptionally too. They would win for sure.

Lucy blushed for the tenth time that evening as she walked across the cross walk to get to the restaurant, Levy laughing alongside her as she teased the blonde about Natsu.

"C-Come on Levy-chan, don't you think your t-taking this a little too far." The Celestial mage deadpanned as she reached over to open the door to the corner café. Levy sighed before she walked into the opened door.

"Lu, you need to relax. Besides you have none to back up the fact that you don't like him. We all know you do, so stop ignoring it." Levy scowled lightly with a wave of her hand, Lucy pouted as she looked out the window in the general direction she knew Natsu's house was.

"I wander how he is, you know." Lucy sighed as she turned back to her friend that had pulled out a music book from her bag with a raised brow.

"He's fine; now let's get down to business."

Natsu walked into his Studio, titled Lordes, and found Addilyan standing in the foyer in a pencil skirt and a baby blue blouse. Happy was curled in her arms asleep as she spoke to a man in a business suit. This man stood tall and an air of ignorance swirled around him, he had well maintained hair but the smirk he had on his lips spelled trouble as he neared.

"I'll have to ask you to make an appointment, sir. Mr. Lord isn't in right now."Addilyan bit out and Natsu knew this man had gotten on her last nerve, but the jerk just kept smiling.

"Since Lord Phoenix isn't in then, how about you and I go out, ditch the cat. What do you say?" The man said with a sly smirk that made Addilyan flinch before she scoffed, turning her chin upwards not wanting to face this man anymore.

Oblivious to Natsu's presence, the man leered at his respected lady. Natsu felt a tick mark pulse above his eyebrow as he walked over to the coat hangers to place his cloak on. Underneath his cloak he wore a dress shirt, one of the only few he owned as he started to unwrap the fighting tape on his hands. Before reaching out to grab his blazer, pulling it on he decided to make himself known.

"I would like it better if you back off, _sir_." The man tensed before he locked eyes with the dragon slayer over Addilyan shoulders, the man's mouth went dirt dry as Natsu glared at him from under his bangs. Addilyan breathed out a sigh as she spun around to bow, waking up the blue cat in her arms. Happy looked around before he spotted his partner and smiled but found Natsu looking not so happy which caused the cat to turn his head.

"Ah, so you must be Lord Phoenix...This lady said you weren't in right now?" The man said as he composed himself, his smirk reappearing as Natsu walked over to him.

"I'm not." The dragon slayer said calmly as he watched with satisfaction as the man's smirk fall as it was replaced with hidden anger.

"Clearly you are, now I came here to talk about-" The man was interrupted when Natsu walked right pass him, grabbing a stack of papers from Addilyan as Happy flew around the fire mages head.

"How are things coming along in the booth?" Natsu mumbled as he looked over the papers in his hand, his eyes scanning over notes before a hand touched his shoulder, Natsu bristled.

"I came here all the way from the Capital; I demand a meeting with you!" Addilyan gasped lightly at the tone as she pulled a hand over her mouth. Happy cringed before backing off, making the man frown his brows. Natsu sighed as he passed the stack of papers to his buddy; Happy accepted them with a firm expression.

"You _demand_ a meeting?" The man let go of Natsu's shoulder with a smile, glad he had the dragon-slayers attention he spoke.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about buying your Studio?" Happy's jaw dropped at the statement before thinking that this man was going to die; Natsu played a surprised look before smiling.

"Really, you want to buy this Studio?" He asked, the man nodded. _What a cocky little bastard_ , Natsu thought with anger barely contained under his polite mask.

"I know it's so much to asked given it's the first time either of us have ever meet, I'll give you –" The man noticed that the temperature suddenly risen making him sweat, he frowned.

"Wow, Mr. Lord Phoenix is your thermostat broken. It suddenly got really hot in here." Addilyan giggled as she walked through the doors leaving Happy and Natsu to deal with the intruder. Natsu narrowed his eyes, this wasn't getting anywhere.

"You will give me nothing, because this building will never be for sale." Natsu said calmly with a cold stare that stopped the man from speaking further.

"Lord Phoenix, sir. I don't mean to be cross with you but I'm a rich business man and I want to set up my business here. I always get what I want." Natsu's resolves snapped at how bratty this man was, and before the man knew it, he was outside of the studio doors with an angry Natsu seething down his neck.

"I beg a differ, Sir. I'm as rich and as powerful as you but that's where the different ends." The man growled at Natsu as he swirled around on his heels and glared in the other males face.

"Whats the difference, I see no difference!" Natsu smirked, showing the man his sharp canines.

"I'm a mage, a dragon-slayer if you will, and you're a civilian am I not correct?" By the end of his statement, the business man looked pale.

"Oh god, y-your Natsu Dragneel, the S-Salamander!" Natsu glared darkly at the mentioning of his other title as he stood to his full height.

"It's Lord Phoenix." The man whimpered at the cold voice before Natsu growled in the back of this throat making the man bow lower then intended as he trembled in terror.

"I'm sorry for my ignorance, Lord Phoenix, sir." Natsu frowned.

"Get out of my sight." The man didn't even have to wait for the permission as he dashed back into his car, Natsu turned on his heels walking back into the building with a foul mood.

Nothing was ever going to get done right, 4 more days until the Talent show...

" _God help me..."_ Olive eyes slid shut as the door to the his studio slammed shut.

A/N: I needs those votes, should i give Natsu a different hair style or not! I still doubt myself! HELP ME!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Guys it's now or never, Votes must be in because the next chapter is going to reveal Natsu, I need to know or I'm just going to do it lol by the way Merry Christmas! Review, more Review. Anyways, chapter 7 should be coming out soon maybe before Christmas but I can't promise you that...

Chapter. 6 – He returns, Opening Ceremony

Natsu turned around in front of his full length mirror with his hand on his right hip; he raised a brow before twisting his body again to look at his back side. Narrowed eyes scanning over his body before a small smirk formed; he looked damn good if he didn't say so himself. Happy floated alongside him with a sly smirk of his own while Addilyan and his crew stood by, waiting for his orders. The Dragon-slayer hummed patting down his clothing, nodding to himself. Natsu cast a glance over his shoulder with a calm expression, the crew tense in readiness for their orders.

"Get the limo pulled up, we'll be leaving in an hour." Natsu said walking away from them, Addilyan cracked a smiled at her Lord before giving a faint nod, she followed the others outdoors to keep a keen eye on the crew. Natsu watched them make their leave before the slayer made his way to his office, Happy following with a smile on his features. Today was going to be the most stressful, even though he was ready to call victory when the time came, it was still a matter of what the Guilds reaction was going to be when they find out he is _Lord Phoenix_.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, they'll forgive you. When they process that they will win the Talent show, that is." Happy said as he watched his partner sink into his chair, the mage rolled his eyes before looking up at the blue Exceed with little to no amusement.

"I highly doubt that bud, Lucy's going to be mad at me. I don't want her to be mad." Happy sighed as he lowered to be level with the fire mage before he scowled darkly which caught the Dragon-slayer off guard. He pulled back in his seat, his eyes wide with surprise, now a days it was hard to get such a reaction out of Natsu since he dropped his mask.

"Stop with this... this negativity; I was there that day when you changed into what you are now _._ You're living your life a lie in front of the people that love you, what I missed the most about _you_ was your positive attitude, strong ambition and the way you could fall into line with determination. If you could pretend all that with the mask on, then certainly you could pull some of that out and use it!" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the cat before scoffing at the thought that entered his mind, his mask would never be put back on, he was done with it.

Done with being called an idiot and hiding secrets

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Happy, but that's not going to work this time. I refuse to place that _mask_ back on for the entire world to make fun of; I'm not that person anymore. I'm this person." Happy's scowl dropped almost instantly as he backed away from his friend, he knew that Natsu didn't like being made fun of and that's way he struggled with his mask. Every time someone spoke down to him, his mask cracked a little bit more and soon it had shattered entirely and Lord Phoenix risen and Natsu Dragneel had died. It made the Exceed sad, he had enjoyed _that_ Natsu more then he would have admitted but he also knew _this_ Natsu was always lurking underneath the surface. It was bound to happen, Natsu would change and he had to accept that change for what it was.

"I know." Happy whispered, a sharp pull shot in Natsu's heart and in his mind he knew he wasn't as different as anybody first thought. He may not smile as much but he was in some way, whether he liked it or not, he was still Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

Erza sighed as she watched Guilds from across Fiore gather outside of Fairy Tail's Guild, her hazel eyes caught Lamia Scale walking forwards to the sign up booth that was on the left side of one closed guild door while the other was open for the signed up Guild to go inside. She smiled wondering who would be participating in that certain guild. Sighing in bliss, she turned slightly to watch as her own guild mates dashed in and out of their Guild in a hurry, in getting the stage ready for performance's later that day.

Erza smiled before walking calmly into her Guild to find everything set up nicely, Guilds of all kind found there respected seating's and were now chatting amongst themselves. Her eyes found a least three guilds she recognized from the Grand Magic Games, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus, she smiled as they waved to her as she passed by their tables. Everybody was dressed nice for this Ceremony and soon after this Opening was over, everybody would be changing again for their performances.

The rules were simple, there was 4 stages, the Audition round (Stage 1) where everybody got to have a chance to perform before the judges (Guild masters and a guest) would either let them go on to the next stage or get eliminated on the spot. The people who pass the Audition round get numbered off to stage 2, from there they have to perform a standard song in which they get scored on. If that person fails they are removed, if they pass they move on to Stage 3 which gets a little harder, they have to challenge another guild member from another guilds. If the person is beaten they're guild must leave but if they win then the winner gets bumped up to the Finals.

The Finals have 2 parts to it and it will be held outside on a much larger stage than the one Fairytail has inside, the challenge in Stage 4 will be that all the remaining performers have to put on a show for the judges. Which mean, they must conjure up something never seen before, they will be recored throughout their performances and if the judges find that they stole from another performer or that the performance in general isn't good enough, then they will be booted out of the competition.

Part 2 of Stage 4, the two finalists that have made it through Part 1 will do a hard song that isn't compatibles with them and they have to sing it.

Erza smiled, she might not know everything about Natsu, but he had a set of unbelievable vocals that even surpassed Mira's which was insane. She just hoped that they could get him through Part 2 of Stage 4, singing a song that isn't compatible with your range of vocal is tough to beat.

She knew for certain she won't get pass stage 3 even if she tried, Natsu would be a tough opponent if they were to battle. Sighing she searched for Gray and Lucy, they should have been at the Guild by now. She saw Sabertooth Guild entering the front doors from the sign up booth with Yukino, Sting, Rogue and Minerva... Erza felt her teeth chip under the pressure of gritting to hard; Minerva decided to compete after what she had done to Lucy, what a witch. She didn't mind the others but Minerva wouldn't get full hospitality from Fairy Tail even if she was one of the performers in this competition.

Erza forced her eyes away from the group to scan the guild; she perked up when she spotted Lucy in a black silk dress walking over to their own respected table, she then spotted raven hair and knew that they both made it in time. Now all they need to do was waiting for Natsu to arrive.

A grin spread across her face as she neared them, everybody should be waiting for his arrive if they knew he was coming that is.

Lord Phoenix.

The last of the Official Guild's were signed in and now we're waiting for the speech that was bound to happen, but were confused when a few minutes went by and nothing happened. As they started to protest, except for the Fairy Tail mages they were silenced when the Guild Masters all walked up on to the stage with serious expressions. The Guest was already in her seat, Miss Jenny of Blue Pegasus. Makarov was the first out of all of them to speak; he looked across his guild with amusement, his serious expression disappearing before he spoke.

"I know you kids are anxious to get started, but we are expecting a very important Guest to arrive, so sit tight a little longer." Everybody grumbled as some shrunk deeper into their seats, Lucy shook in her heels as she waited for Lord Phoenix to enter through the doors and maybe this time they could see his face. Gray was one of those people to shrink further in his seat as a glare formed on his face, Erza took notice and smiled.

"What's wrong Gray?" The ice mage grunted as he looked over to the Requip mage with anger blooming in his eyes.

" Natsu said he would be back for the Talent show, he promised Gramps! So why isn't the Flame-idiot here?" Erza snickered behind a hand which made Lucy raise a brow while Gray growled deeper.

"That's not necessary correct, he is going to be here, just not in the same way you first thought." Gray shot up in his seat with a demanding look dancing in his eyes that was directed at Erza. Who pretended not noticed as she pulled out her red lipstick and applied it on.

"What do you mean by that, Erza-san?" Everybody looked over to Wendy who was flanked by Gajeel and Levy, Wendy titled her head cutely. Erza didn't answer as she watched Wendy set herself beside Lucy while the others crammed in by Gray, the question still hanging in the air.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Erza said and right on clue, like before, the doors to the Guild opened and the same bodyguards from before came walking in flanked by Addilyan. She wore an almond colored dress that cut just below her thighs, her hair was curled and a silver necklace of a bird wrapped around her throat. She gave her usual smile before bowing in the direction of Makarov, who returned it in earnest.

"I'm so sorry about being late, but my Lord wouldn't get in the limo!" Everybody raised a brow at the word 'Lord.' While the Fairytail girls screamed which caused everybody to question who this person was?

"Addilyan, please that wasn't quite it." A new voice spoke from behind the doors and everybody fell silent, Addilyan rolled her eyes.

"Then what was with the whole 'I regret my decision' speech you literally screamed the entire way here, my Lord." A figure moved further into the guild but still couldn't be seen clearly but the person was cloaked head to toe in a black cloak.

"Yeah well, I got over that. Please, let's get a move on, people want to start this." Addilyan giggled before stepping aside for Natsu.

"As you wish, my Lord." Natsu sighed as he caught eye contact with Erza who gave him a puzzled look; he straightened upwards as he pass familiar faces. Who gave him weird looks that he hated for some reason. As he made his way to the stage, Fairytail and the other guilds had quiet down. Makarov smiled up at him, Gramps made him step upwards to the edge of the stage.

"Will you do the honors and introduce yourself to the other Guilds?" Natsu smiled as he looked straight out at everybody, before speaking he deepened his voice to sound more like Lord Phoenix.

"It's a pleasure to finally be able to associate with other guilds, my name is _Lord Phoenix_." The room went dead quiet, in which Natsu stepped back cautiously as his bodyguards took up post in front of him. Erza smiled at the display, Natsu was making himself a large target for fan girls who no doubly were amongst the crowd. Natsu was just about to relax when chaos erupted, girls and guys of all kind started to run towards the stage, trying their best to grab him which weren't quit working since his bodyguards were taking the full brunt of bodies that were screaming things along the lines of:

"LORD PHOENIX!"

"I must have your autograph!"

"HAVE MY 36 BABIES! I LOVE YOU LORD PHOENIX!"

Natsu shuddered, but as he backed up further he didn't hear Addilyan yell his name before it was all too late. A girl had managed to get past his guards and grabbed his pant leg and pull savagely downwards, _hard._ His breath was knocked out forceful, painfully as he stared upwards at the ceiling. He heard his guards shouting at the girl to let go, and he was aware of Gramps kneeling in front of him but he put his hand up. Leaning on his elbows for support, he cast a looked downwards at the girl that had grabbed him. Her eyes were on him like a hungry tiger, the grip wrapped around his boot tightened as she began to pull him towards the crazed fans. He shut his eyes, this was it. Erza was about to intervene when Addilyan yelled with rage clear in her voice.

"You _dare t_ ouch, _Lord Phoenix_!" The girl that was attached to Natsu screamed as Addilyan Requip a beautiful white Katana as it fell into her hands and placed it near the girl's throat. The others that were fighting with the bodyguards backed away in fear of Addilyan's wrath, their eyes resting on Natsu who froze. This was the second time he had ever seen his respected lady protect him, it was a shock to him that she would do it here and now of all places.

"Let go of _my Lord_." Natsu closed his eyes, all though he could have gotten the girl to let go easily, he wasn't going to resort to violence right away. The girl trembled as she slowly let go of Natsu's boot in which the Dragon-slayer brought up his hands and performed a backflip. Distancing himself away from the crazy people, straightening his pant leg he straightened and narrowed his eyes at Addilyan.

"Addilyan, she did no harm. Put away the sword." She growled dangerously but never else obeyed his order, the girl pulled away in fear before looking over at Natsu. Addilyan turned to look at him as well, the Dragon-slayer flashed an angry snarl from under his hood, Addilyan flinched.

"But my lord, she..." Natsu pulled his hand up to silence her protest which immediately shut her up, Erza watched this with interest, Addilyan was clearly loyal to Natsu which meant that Natsu must have done something extreme to get such a loyal person by his side.

"I will deal with it later, right now; we don't need to make a scene." Makarov gulped, the other Masters doing the same before they glared down at the girl who whimpered.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She mumbled which made Natsu walk over to her, everybody went silent.

"I forgive you." Addilyan scowled but released her Katana which materialized away, she tried to smile again which was difficult. Natsu stood up right and watched as the girl ran back into the crowd, his eyes trailing over to land on Addilyan, who stayed silent. He would deal with her little outburst later, but at the moment he had an audition to win. Looking out at the crowd, he spoke.

"Let's begin this, and get over with... I hate waiting." Makarov nodded, while other guilds cheered. Glad that they could finally get started,while others were wary of the Dragon-slayer, Natsu smirked deviously as he walked off the stage.

"Good..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: lol sorry for such a long wait but I made it up to you guys with a very long, very exciting chapter. So I hope the longer chapter will satisfy you guys for the time being as I work on other things not involving fan fiction.

Declaimer: The songs used in this chapter go to their respected owners as does Fairytail.

The songs used are: **I see fire** _ **by Ed Sheeran**_ **and Confide me in** _ **byAngtoria**_

Anyways please enjoy the chapter... (*face plant into my desk top in exhaustion*)

Chapter. 7- Audition round, Natsu Dragneel

Natsu hummed lightly under his breath, a small familiar tune. His eyes observed his surroundings and found that his reserved table happened to be right snug beside Sabertooth, of all guilds. Addilyan weaved her way through the crowded guild with their drinks, making it to the table Addilyan pulled away from him after settling his cup of water on the tabletop. Curling his hand around the glass he stopped his humming in favour of looking over to Fairy Tail's table, and chuckled lightly at what he saw.

Erza forced herself not to look over at Natsu's table, instead she busied herself by watching her other guild members fidget as they strained their attention at Lord Phoenix in hopes of getting some good information that they might over hear but lately after Natsu was attack on the stage he seemed reluctant to speak. Smiling to herself she turned to face one of her teammate that happened to be Gray, her smile dropped and she glared.

"You're starting to get on my last nerve, Gray." Gary scoffed which really wasn't a surprise to her, he was angry that she wouldn't tell him what she meant earlier it was somewhat understandable.

"Yeah, well that's your own fault." He mumbled, her glare hardened ever so slightly making Lucy burst out in a cold sweat. She whipped her head to the still seething ice mage in worry.

"Gray, don't provoke her, you're going to be regretting it when you're half dead outside after the Ceremony." That got the reaction she wanted, Gray growled before turning away from Erza completely in frustration. Lucy breathed out a sigh, before she squeaked when Master Makarov coughed catching everyone's attention including Natsu who had been taking sips of his drink in boredom.

"We will be beginning the Auditions round shortly, so all participants that are performing are allowed to move and get ready. As for the non- participants, please by all means gather up closer to the front rows." Fairy Tail moved as a whole as they walked simultaneously towards the backstage door, three to four mages of every other guild parted to follow their lead. Natsu watched silently as all the participates left before he stood from his spot catching the others attention, the Masters stared as he slowly followed after them with Addilyan walking beside him with a sheet of paper in her hands.

Master Bob placed his hand to his cheek in awe as he watched Lord Phoenix disappear in the door, Sting stood beside Makarov with a frown spreading across his face as he turned.

"So this Lord Phoenix guy? What's so special about him?" Master Bob turned around with a grin which made a shudder crawl down the youngest guild Masters spine as Sting shifted away slightly.

"He's special because he saved thousands of lives once, which gained him a large amount of respect and has achieved in getting the King's trust. He's also has one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. He's powerful too, far more powerful than Jura but he won't accept a position as one of the Ten Wizards Saints." Sting listened with awe, a guy that talented, not wanting to be a Wizard Saint was crazy? Training his eyes on the door of the backstage where Lord Phoenix had entered with interest but for some reason, the guy gave off a familiar vibe that he felt before?

"Let's not speak about this now; we need to get into position as the Judges." Goldmine said with his arms crossed, his eyes connecting with each and every Guild Master before he walked over to the table that was preserved for them. Jenny nodded at them as she shuffled her own papers around; Sting flashed her a smile before turning to his own papers.

"He's right, let's not dwell on it. We can always as Lord Phoenix himself after the Audition round is over." Master Bob said as he sat himself down in his own seat, Sting nodded his head before putting a smile on his face.

Natsu walked up the steps as he followed Hibiki and Ren to the backstage, Addilyan talking to him about the arrangements of his interview after the Talent Show. She was just about to switch topics about the renovation of his studio when he felt thousands of eyes on him, lifting his head he saw all of Fairy Tail and the other Guilds staring intently at him.

"Okay, it's time for you to cough up who you really are. Take off the damn hood." Gray said as he walked over to the Dragon-slayer with his bitter tone, Natsu crossed his arms as he stared calmly at the ice mage. But the unrestrained anger was ever present as some of the other members of other guilds started to step forward to back up whatever Gray had to say.

"I have the impression that you guys don't like me very much?" Natsu bit out coldly making Gray jolt and a lot of the mages take a few steps back at the accusation. Addilyan fiddled with her papers beside Natsu as he watched the others shift from foot to foot under his gaze.

"No, we are honored you are here actually." Erza decided to say making many perk up, Natsu's tense shoulders relaxed at the sincerity of her voice as he turned to find a place to sit. Leaving Gray and many others to be chewed out by one angry Erza before sent out to think about how to apologize to Lord Phoenix.

"Erza...?" A small voice spoke making the Great Titania turn, only to find Wendy who was flanked by Gajeel. She paled slightly before composing herself in hopes of explaining to them without them blurting it out to early before Natsu's performance.

"I'm guessing you figured it out on your own, who Lord Phoenix is?" Gajeel folded his arms with his usual scowl on his face while young Wendy nodded shyly.

"I didn't know Natsu-san was Lord Phoenix, it's a surprise to me?" She mumbled cutely, Gajeel growled in anger as his old rivalry with Natsu spiked to new heights.

"Salamander's going to go down; no one is a better singer than me!" He whispered in a shrill way causing Wendy to laugh lightly and making Erza smile as her eyes trained on Natsu, who had relocated himself by the curtains.

"He doesn't want anybody to know yet, so keep it to each other for know alright." Wendy gladly accepted Natsu's wishes but Gajeel wasn't having it.

"Everybody should have the right to know he's Lord Phoenix, I should go over and talk some sense into him right now." Erza grabbed the Iron dragon-slayers shoulders before spinning him around and gave him a death glare.

"You'll do no such thing; I will allow Natsu to cremate you with his own flames if you so much as approach him." Gajeel narrowed his eyes before looking over at the figure that was Natsu before sighing in defeat.

"Fine but if he doesn't do it when his turn is up for performance. I will personally make sure he does." Erza watched as Gajeel walked over to Wendy and Levy and began to talk to them casually. Sighing she looked over to her other comrades to find Lucy staring across the room at Natsu with hearts flying wildly in her vision, making the scarlet haired mage raise a brow.

If Lucy knew that Lord Phoenix was actually Natsu from the very start then Erza wondered what her initial reaction would have been. A minute passed and the Audition round began, many made it through, while others were disappointed in their lack of talent as they were eliminated.

Natsu watched from his place at the curtain side, his eyes watching one of the Quatro Cerberus guild mates was eliminated after failing in his performance. He did a series of complex juggling but each time Natsu thought he was going to pull through, he would fail and drop all the balls making the Guild Master's grimace before buzzing him.

Sighing Natsu turned to face Lucy who had walked up to stand at his side, she had her hands ringed together in anxiety. He picked up the pieces pretty quickly; he would be next after all which made a fluttering dance in his stomach.

"So you're up next huh, your name is Lucy Heartfilia, am I not correct?" Lucy slightly surprised to be spoken to Lord Phoenix, laughed, Natsu smiled at the carefree nature she possessed as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Yes and you can call me Lucy, Lord Phoenix. Gosh this must sound boring to you but I'm up next and I have never been so nervous in my entire life." Natsu smiled as he looked out at the now empty stage before turning back to her.

" Not at all, once you start, that feeling will fade and you find that it's easier. It's like singing, You might think you're horrible at first, but it's just you putting yourself down. Same with playing an instrument, You just have to stand up there and give it your best shot. Once you do, you have that burning confidence, it's an amazing thing really." Lucy blushed with embarrassment, not at all expecting to get friendly advice by this amazing wizard as he turned back to look out at the judges as they got ready to call Lucy out. Natsu berated himself for sounding too much like well, himself, Natsu dragneel of Fairy Tail. He was just glad that Lucy was so deep in her anxiety to really notice, he breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

"Lucy." The blonde turned around with her hand close to her chest in a Lucy style that she did so often, Erza was walking over to her with Gray and some other mages that Natsu recognized as the ones that yelled at him. Gray held one of his arms with his left as he looked to the side with his bangs shadowing his face, Natsu narrowed his eyes because he knew that look. It was the look of shame that he got when he was put on spot for something he really didn't regret doing and having to apologize for it. Gray's pride was bigger than his head and for reasons to Natsu's maturity it was stupid to look at, pitiful even.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll do great and not let anybody tell you otherwise." Lucy smiled at the words of reassurance from both of the people she admired the most. Natsu raised a brow when Erza turned to direct her next word to him, his eyes glanced towards the people that stood silently as he was all ears to what they had to say.

"Apologize to him, before he has to perform. I would be really surprise if he fully forgives you." Lucy watched this from Natsu's side with a glare of her own; she didn't like how Gray approached Lord Phoenix back there, since he was an honored guest amongst the guild.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you; I just don't get what's so special about you and why you would let anybody see your face. My anger had been eating up my better judgement for the past 2 days and I don't have any ill will against you. Lord Phoenix, sir." Gray said as he looked up with flat eyes that Natsu stared into before he looked to the side to see the others bowed low to the ground, practically on their knees in forgiveness.

"I see, many people hate me for the way I am. Hiding my true identity since my rising into fame, through your anger makes no excuse for yelling at me and demanding me to show my face when for years I have not shown it to anybody but my crew members." Natsu hissed out calmly but it didn't mask the anger he felt about his rival's behaviour as he stood his ground, his more stronger magical energy rising causing everybody to cringe in fear at the force. Gray stood wide eyed at Lord Phoenix as the man practically released his hidden anger on him, before all the energy disappeared and Gray watched as Lord Phoenix turned his back on them all.

"I forgive you." Erza shuddered at the calm anger, Natsu truly has changed and when he reveals himself. She wondered what it would be like, how could Gray and Lucy react? Would they be mad at Natsu or accept him? She hated not knowing the outcome as she watched Gray try to gather his barrings before speaking.

"I understand, thank you." Gray stepped away and disappearing amongst the crowd. Lucy huffed as she readied herself for her name to be called as she let Lord Phoenix some space to calm down. Natsu breathed through his nose as he felt the last of that awful power disappear before the warmth of his Dragon-slayer magic resurfaced making him feel more like himself. Addilyan griped her arm in fright before she approached her Lord, Natsu flexed his fingers before turning to look at Erza.

"Sorry about that." Erza nodded understandingly, before backing away and walking over to the others that were now a few metres from Natsu now, the Dragon-slayer looked over to the other Dragon-slayers to see Wendy cupping her mouth in fright while Gajeel had paled in color. Fisting his hands Natsu turned back to find Lucy pointing and giving orders to someone on the stage, peering out he found Elfman pushing a Grand piano along in the orders Lucy instructed.

' _So, she can play the piano? That's surprising.'_ Natsu thought as he leaned himself against the wall with pride, Lucy was a girl he liked, she was talented in her career as a wizard, strong in the body and soul and could get past her inner demons that her past has shadowed over her. She was an amazing girl, and he was glad it was he who found and took her hand that day.

He was really glad.

"Next contender, Lucy Heartfilia please, take the stage." Makarov said into the mic that was positioned in front of him, Natsu blinked slightly as he turned his head to watch Lucy smiled at him before walking out. She stood in the center of the stage and bowed before standing still for Goldmine to give the speech.

"State your talent and what you are going to perform with." Lucy ringed her hands together behind her back before taking a deep breath.

"Today I will be playing the Grand piano for you." The judges gave their nods for her to start and Lucy smiled before walking off towards her instrument of choice, taking a seat Lucy mentally prepared for anything that could happen, sighing she spread her fingers across the keys with a determined facade.

"Whenever you're ready." Sting said as he shifted his papers to the side of the table before folding his fingers in front of himself. Watching Lucy settle on behind the piano. Natsu took a glance at his fellow Dragon-slayer with a narrow gaze, Sting was known for his looks but also his interest for other women not from his own Guild. It aggregated Natsu, Addilyan sighed behind him as she trained her eyes on this Lucy, the girl that caught her Lord's heart. She was pretty, on the same level as the other girls in the Fairy Tail guild but for some reason she was more important than any other girl from this Guild. She was pulled from her assusings when the sound of the Grand piano echoed in the quiet hall, and Addilyan watched Lucy take the stage with her music. The music was a familiar tune that caught Natsu's attention immediately as Lucy gracefully floated her fingers against the keys, the beat was unmistakeable.

" _Oh misty eye of the mountain below_." Natsu breathed under his breath, the singing was so light it took Addilyan a minute to figure out that her Lord was singing to begin with. Natsu smiled as Lucy softly mouthed the song before taking her fingers off the keys before beginning again.

" _Keep careful watch of my brother's souls."_ Natsu said a little bit loud for everybody in the backstage to hear including Lucy. Erza smiled from her spot beside a silent Gray, Natsu's voice was more gorgeous up close. Wendy squeaked in amazement as she listened to Natsu sing and knew they didn't have a chance at beating him. Catch slightly by surprise Lucy turned slightly to face him as her eyes landed on the Slayer. Her fingers never wavered as she played, the audience smiled at the slow rhythm, they knew this song. The piano version was beautiful; Lucy smiled before facing the others as she played.

" _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke. Keep watch over Durin's sons."_ Natsu finished as the chorus picked up slightly, Lucy blushed as she played. Lord Phoenix was singing her song that she picked, he knew the song. Gray watched intently as Lord Phoenix sang made something stir deep inside his stomach, turning he found Erza smiling.

Lord Phoenix, something about that guy gave Gray the chills and that was ironic for him. He had the presence of someone, but his mind couldn't put together the pieces. Sighing he let it go as he crossed his legs before closing his eyes in rest.

Lucy relaxed slightly now that her mind was at ease again, she crossed her hands over one another as her fingers pressed down on the keys with ease as she played, the song was coming to an end and she bit her lip with nervousness. Pressing down the last key she ended the song with a nice slow fade out before standing up and bowed to her audience, something her mother taught her.

Her eyes landed on the judges, who were writing down something before they all picked up their signs. Jenny nodded at Lucy as she put up her own smaller sign, it had a 'thumbs up' picture on it. Lucy nearly fainted, on the signs were perfect scores, she was moving on to Stage 2 something she had to laugh about before pumping up her fists making everybody smile warmly.

"Good job, see I told you would succeed if you put your mind to it." Erza said once Lucy had entered back behind the curtains, said blonde blushed at the praise before turning to see Lord Phoenix talking to Addilyan and someone neither girl had ever seen before.

He was handsome, his eyes a shade of yellow that made his gaze piercing while his hair was dirty blond. He had his hands jammed in his pockets of his black jeans, he was looking around but was easily listening to Lord Phoenix's every word and that's when it hit them.

"He's up next." Lucy breathed out in a rush, her hands gripping her dress in a tight hold as the man left with a tight look to his face, while Addilyan followed with a small cute pout on her's making Gray perk up from the spot he was sitting. Lord Phoenix had his hand over his hidden face; it looked like he was holding the bridge of his nose in irritation. Lucy was about to approach him when the speakers turns on.

"Next contender, Lord Phoenix, please take the stage." The building shook with the amount of shrieks and cheers that assaulted Natsu's sensitive ears as he gulped lightly. Inhaling he tried to get his nerves under control, it had to be today. To let everybody know who he truly was, and not what he pretended to be. Taking his first step he began to make his way out onto the stage behind the mic, and with each step the lights would shut off causing everyone to brace themselves.

Gray had stood from his spot as many other mages crowded around the curtains to watch the Great Lord Phoenix perform, they needed to find some sort of weakness that they could attack and make him officially quit.

As all the lights shut down- including the one that he was directly underneath- he sat himself onto a stool in front of the Grand piano. Before taking off his cloak and handing it off to Addilyan, who had entered as soon as all the lights were turned off . His electric guitar that was a gift from the king, rested on the piano's leg for easy access, he liked it because it was wireless and had a great base. Waiting with her violin, Natsu turned to grab Addilyan's prized instrument while she took his cloak from him. With the instrument safely in his hands he folded his legs over one another, before waiting for his respected lady to come back. Sit firmly in place, Natsu found himself fiddling with the microphone on top of the piano as he waited. Addilyan came back out and stood off to his right; taking her violin back as Natsu positioned the mic how he wanted it. His drummer coughed as he walked out onto the stage without a care as he settled into his seat, Natsu sighed with a shudder.

"State your talent and what you are going to perform with." Goldmine droned out as he looked down at his cup of water. Natsu cleared his throat as he spoke.

"My name is Lord Phoenix, and today I will be performing a song live for you with my crew." His voice echoed. Gray shifted to his left foot in desperation; he had to find out what this guy looked like. Erza hummed with approval as she listened, Natsu must be really anxious by now and she had to pity him a little.

"Whenever you're ready." Sting said offhandedly as he waited for the song to start, if it wasn't a girl he would downplay it. Natsu felt a tick mark appear on his upper brow as he placed his fingers over the piano keys, the thick murmurs of the audience quieting down.

"A live song, wow he must be good." Macao whistled as he watched. The others growled in annoyance as they tried to adjust to the darkness. Lucy made an impatient noise in the back of her throat but was silenced at the sound of a violin and a piano duet cut through the air like a knife as everyone watched in awe as one of the lights turned on directly over Addilyan. She was the one that played the violin with such grace it made Gray and a lot of their male mages heart beat wildly, but no light gave away the piano player as it synchronized with Addilyan's violin.

A voice as soft as rain water filtered out, Lucy recognized it immediately as Lord Phoenix.

" _Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Ohhhh."_ Addilyan turned sharply to the left as she worked the violin into a sharp tune, her right hand working the bow back and forth at an amazing speed, suddenly the singing faded before the startling noise of drums picked up the beat while Addilyan moved around the stage as she played. A second light came on over to reveal the drummer, Lucy and Erza turned to each other in startlement because they knew that guy as the same one that talked to Lord Phoenix just before he had went on stage. This guy was killer fast at manoeuvring through hitting the crash cymbals' to hitting the actual drum with a flick of his wrist as the drum sticks bend slightly under the pressure.

"Oh God." Max whispered in stun amazement as he griped the side of the curtain; Erza had to say Natsu probably had the best crew in existent. Suddenly in the darkest part of the stage the same voice filled everybody's ears as an electric guitar was added in the chaoses, the piano no longer heard.

" _I stand in the distance, I view from afar."_ Lucy squealed hugging levy since the bookworm was the closest to her. This was it, the moment when the last light would turn on and they would get to see Lord Phoenix's face. Gray was purple by the time the light finally turned on and what they saw made them freeze in utter shock.

" _Should I offer some assistants, should it matter who you are."_ Natsu sang, standing in front of the stage with an electric guitar in his hands while the microphone was pressed dangerously close to his lips. Ezra's mouth dropped a few more inches at the sight of his mere appearance. Natsu was clad in a simple black blazer that had a pocket on his left side of his chest, while underneath the blazer was a dress shirt. His pants were baggy but fitting, while his clothes were surprising since he never use to wear suits or casual business clothing. That wasn't what everyone was looking at, Lucy couldn't look away as denial set into her system. Natsu turned slightly in the light to show off his new haircut, the left side of his head was trimmed while the right side of his head was tousled with salmon hair that was brushed out of his eyes as he sang.

"L-Lord Phoenix is Natsu!" Lucy practically screamed as she melted to the ground on her hands and knees, while Gray paled and cursed the heavens for not realising it before hand. Erza picked up her jaw as she blushed; he was cute to begin with but now he looked down right hot.

" _We all get hurt by love, and we all have a cross to bare. But in the name of understanding now, a problem should be shared."_ Natsu sang while angling his head upwards with closed eyes, Lucy blushed as the light made his tanned skin dance and glow like the sun as he played his guitar with fluent movements.

" _Confide in me, Confide in me."_ Erza watched Natsu's throat muscles work while his jaw tightened every time he closed his mouth, she had never noticed before but as he turned sideways towards them she immediately was drawn to his neck area. Where his scar sat just below his jugular, there was another longer scar that reached closer to his face.

" _I can hear a secret, and through away the key. But sometime to release it is to set our children free. We all get hurt by love, and we all have a cross to bare. But in the name of understanding now, a problem should be shared."_ Addilyan twirled around, planting her foot firmly on the wooden floor, as she played almost aggressively. Natsu turned to face her as she strolled her way towards him with a smirk. She opened her mouth, which caught people off guard, at the same time Natsu did melting their combined vocals together.

" _Confide in me, Confide in me."_ Natsu turned his head back to face the crowds, his eyes lost in the sea of people while Addilyan continued to synchronize with his electric guitar. The drummer hitting the drums hard, the Dragon-slayer stock back over to the piano, setting his guitar down to rest on his leg, Natsu took his seat. An smaller microphone resting on its stand directly on top of the Grand Piano, close to Natsu's mouth, the fire mage looked off to the side with a downward look as he began to play.

" _We all get hurt by love, and we all have a cross to bare. But in the name of understanding now, a problem should be shared."_ Natsu said softly as he gracefully played the piano, that it amazed everyone that such a strong fighter could possess such a soft touch. The drummer picked up again with such ferocity that it stunned the entire crowd while Addilyan swayed and her hands swiped with the speed of her bow as she played. Natsu leaned over, with his eyes firmly shut with his left hand over his heart.

" _Confide in me, Confide in me."_ Natsu backed off with an almost somber looked, his hand stilled on the piano keys. Addilyan casted a look at him before turning around as she continued to play, Natsu smirked.

" _Confide in me, Confide in me."_ Erza almost buckled under such a voice, Natsu pitched his voice beautifully at the end.

Addilyan guided them out with a soft violin rhythm before it faded leaving silence. Silence that neither side could break since everyone couldn't believe their eyes nor their ears as they looked at what was supposed to be Lord Phoenix. Natsu breathing heavily, standing up, the Dragon-slayer walked in the middle of the stage and bowing low to the ground with his hand placed over his chest in respect.

"Thank you for having me here, my names is Lord Phoenix but you can call me Natsu Dragneel if you wish." Fairy Tail squeaked at the look that was aimed at them when Natsu stood tall, his olive green eyes sadden before they diverted away to look solely on Master Makarov who couldn't tear away his eyes from Natsu. The boy, no this man that stood before him, had a face that no twenty- two year old should have, it was hard but gentle. Full of wisdom that even Makarov could never achieve in his lifetime, Natsu's face twisted in a scowl.

"I'd like it if you stopped with the staring now, I know it's a shock but keep it to a minimum." Sting flinched at the tone his idol used to his own Master, Makarov looked away before writing his score down making Sting drop his head also. Natsu turned his head to see all his family staring at him with betrayal and confusion, softening his eyes he smiled a very soft smile at them. That seemed to loosen most of them up but not the other wizards, nor Gray who glared at him in which he received tenfold from the Dragon-slayer.

Natsu facing back to the judge's, finding himself looking at a perfect score, nodding he picked up his guitar and walked off the stage without a glance.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So if you are new here to HV then, welcome. Because this chapter was redone and polished so you get the gist if what happened to Natsu to make him how he is lol A very long story telling if i say so myself, you might want to put some sad music on and grabbed your popcorn and sit down for this, Chapter 8 redone

Enjoy~

Chapter. 8 - His story

Gray felt his stomach drop as he stared at Natsu; the Dragon-slayer was talking to Erza like he _wasn't_ Lord Phoenix and he _hadn't_ lied to all his family members about that little life changing fact. After Natsu had walked off the stage he was saved from explaining when his bodyguards slammed themselves right in front of him. The look they all saw on the Dragon-slayer's face made everybody pity him and others holding their breaths in an attempt to keep tears at bay. Because the expression on his face should have never been on someone so happy to begin with as he followed his guards out. The expression screamed deep pain and a lot of suffering which made his face sharpen, looking older, and his more childish features lost.

Lucy turned to watch Natsu talk to Erza, she stood alongside the other members of their Guild. The Celestial mage shifted, her eyes training on Gray who stood off to the side of her with worry. Since Natsu revealed himself, the ice mage had denied that this man before them all was once their idiotic Dragon-slayer that they had all grown up with. Turning away, Lucy wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt at comforting herself, because never in her life had she felt so numb inside.

The boy that laughed without a problem and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen had shattered before her eyes, and this firm mouthed quiet man that stood before them all had Natsu's face but really in her heart he was not _him_. Tears immediately escaped her as she covered her face with her hands, the one person she loved the most was a shadow of their former selves and it hurt to watch.

Natsu listened to Erza go on about how she loved his new hair style, and every now and again the Dragon-slayer would slip into deep thought. _They all look so torn, how can I make this right? Especially Lucy._ Natsu thought as his eyes glanced over to the blonde of his affections, she had wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Her hair obscured her beautiful face from his view but his imagination knew what her expression looked like and something inside of him broke, likely his already damaged heart.

"My lord, may I speak to you in private?" Natsu turned around to come face to face with Addilyan, who seemed a little bit irritated which wasn't something you wanted coming from her. The Dragon-slayer looked back at Erza who had quieted down; she nodded giving her permission to leave.

"Sure." He said after awhile, Addilyan bowed stiffly taking her leave. Looking back over to Erza he saw that she had a raised brow, her hands on her left hip in patience.

"Did you do something wrong?" She spoke looking over his shoulder to the retreating from his respected lady, Natsu folded his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes.

"Not that I can recall... Unless..." Natsu didn't finish his amusing when he bolted to the door that his Lady had walked through with nervousness clear on his face, catching everyone by surprise. His form disappeared into the extra room on the stage, the door slamming shut behind him leaving people to worry.

It had been a few minutes when Natsu had came back with Addilyan talking extensively to him, the words were firm and harsh which everybody looked over to find Natsu begin scolded. The Fire mage had a dark look on his face causing Addilyan to pause momentarily in her rant under the intensity of it before Natsu sighed. Softened his features he put his hand on his hip, everybody brighten in wonder when the younger Natsu show through in that moment. Showing everybody in the room that he wasn't completely gone.

"Well, go ahead and tell them. It will give you some relief." Addilyan snapped, her anger wasn't quite satisfied causing the Dragonslayer in question to slump his shoulders. Gray and Lucy looked over to the pair with unreadable expressions, while the others were pretty much not looking at them at all.

"I'm sorry for how I have kept this secret from you, though it was painful for most I had every reason to." Natsu said as he stared at all his guild mates, some had forgiveness in their eyes and others had yet to even look at the Dragon-slayer. A sign that they felt betrayed by Natsu and that stung deeply for the fire mage as his eyes clouded over.

"I don't expect forgiveness right away, or never. Because of my reasoning, I choose to hide a great secret from all of you. A choice that I actually don't necessarily regret. Because the reason is painful.I hid because it the _cause_ has not only given me extreme trauma, both mentally and physically. But Addilyan thinks it would be the best to tell it to all of you, to better understand what has happened behind closed doors." Erza shifted uncomfortably as she watched her long time Surrogate brother fidget in front of everyone, her eyes sot Lucy to see what her reaction was.

The blonde haired mage had her hands over her mouth as she listened; Gray had his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Some of the others that had been turned away had slowly glanced over; hearing the slight shake to Natsu's voice put great heartache to them and many feared the worst.

"I was frightened when things began to change, how I began to change." Natsu whispered, taking everyone off guard at how a single sentence was filled with cold bitterness. Natsu took a calming breath as he looked off to the side where Addilyan stood; he smiled softly before turning to those that were listening.

"It all happened when I was on a solo mission with Happy, four years ago."

~Flashback~

 _Natsu walked along side his best friend and partner, Happy, a smile of victory still spread across his childish features. Natsu never felt so alive before, this was his third time going on a solo job request, pulling out a bottle of water he began to drink a mouthful before putting it back into his backpack. The request he was personally given was in need of a strong fire wizard to complete the job, which immediately caught the fire mage's attention and excitement. The request itself was nothing too hard for the Dragon-slayer, a monster that had been destroying and causing avalanches on the outskirts of a town not too far from the capital of Crocus. The town demanded the animal to be terminated immediately and when done Natsu would be granted a hefty price to the great joys of the fire mage._

 _"That monster was a joke; it didn't even put up a fight, right Happy." The exceed smiling as he flew around the Dragon-slayer, before throwing up his tiny fist and shouting._

 _"Aye Sir!" Natsu laughed but suddenly something made his mood dampened slightly as he fidgeted with his vest, the laughter he had perviously dead in the back of his sudden dried throat._

 _"I'm still saddened that I had to kill it though." Natsu said as he kicked a rock that was in his path, his earlier enthusiasm lost in his depression as his steps became heavy as he walked slower. Happy noticed making the Exceed drop his smile also, he knew whenever his friend had to kill something, he got really down in spirit. Suddenly in a rush to cheer up his partner the little Exceed flew in Natsu's line of sigh with a smile causing the Dragonslayer to look up with confusion._

 _"Ohhhh Natsu can we go further up country and catch come fish! The job request didn't take nearly so long so why not use this time for our own time, and maybe we could climb one of the mountains in the area!" Natsu stopped in his trek, lifting his head as his face twisted into a thoughtful expression as he considered his friends words, and as Happy planned it got the mage into a better mood._

 _"Alright, Gramps wouldn't mind, let's go!" Natsu laughed as they turned back around and backtracked to where they killed the monster, but traveled even further into the woods to find a lovely clearing with a pond. Happy was about to pull out his fishing rope when Natsu froze mid reach when his nose caught the smell of smoke... and blood. Whipping his head to the left his eyes widen when he found the sky blackened with dark smoke clouds, Happy also noticed causing both to look at one another, Natsu nodded at the fear in his partners eyes as he darted towards the direction that he smelled blood. Happy followed at the same pace, the cat chanced a glance at Natsu to find the Dragon-slayer sniffing wildly, something was wrong._

 _Upon arriving, neither could prepare themselves for the genocide that had been displayed for all to see, the buildings that crumbled to the ground had once been a beautiful thriving town of families and civilian alike. Natsu's eyes widen as his pupils shrank to pin-needles as his gaze fell on a single body of a little girl, she was still holding her teddy bear even in death. Happy felt sick as he stared at the rest of the dead bodies littering the streets, the feeling of dark magic still lingering in the air sent tears streaming down his furred cheeks as they reflected the blood red flames that covered most of the town. Happy turned in sudden worry for his partner, Natsu hadn't seen the horrors of what dark mages could do, especially to this magnitude. Natsu's eyes were still stuck on the crumbled body of the little girl, the Dragon-slayer felt all the air inside of his lungs vanish as he felt himself collapse to the ash ground below._

 _Happy screamed in alarm when Natsu suddenly began to hyperventilate, the Dragon-slayer's gaze still fixed on the body as shivers racked his body as he heaved unevenly trying to get the needed air in his lungs but failing._ Why? _He thought to himself as he stared, why did it happen? Who could have done this? Why did they? Bile rised in the back of his throat as the overwhelming stench of rotting flesh and the iron tang of blood filled his sensitive nose, death? This was death, he was smelling..._

 _"NATSU!" Happy shrieked making Natsu jolt violently from his trance of horrors, olive eyes filled with tears the Dragon-slayer shakily turned to face Happy, the exceed flinching back from such a terrified expression that marred the usually bright face as they made eye contact. It took a while but Natsu managed to figure out a plan as he composed himself, looking around the ruined town before turning to Happy._

 _"Take to the sky and search for any survivors, I will go on foot." Natsu said steadily as he looked down at the soot the settled almost eerily to the ground beside his foot. Happy bit his lip, conflict noticeable in his large black orbs as he searched Natsu's sudden pale complex, but he was yanked out of his worries when Natsu forced himself out of his darkening thoughts to look firmly into the cat's eyes." What did I just say, Happy, go! I'll be alright."_

 _"R-Right." Natsu watched his friend fly off into the town leaving the mage to collect himself, the strong front he pulled just a minute ago was weak and now he let it all out without the presence of his 'son' to worry about his state. Wrapping his arms around himself in sense of self comfort, a wrenching sob broke free from his dry throat as he shook his head._

 _"W-why... I don't understand? PLEASE, SOMEONE, TELL ME!" Natsu screamed as his knees buckled, this death that lie before his very eyes didn't make sense to the poor mage as he found himself staring at the ground for the longest time before he steeled himself._

 _"Look for s-survivors..." He mumbled to himself as he numbly lifted himself from the cold dirt ground, unfocused eyes blinked before he pushed off and ran through the town. An hour ticked by as panic started to set in the pit of Natsu's stomach as his eyes flickered left and right for any signs that something or someone was still hanging on. Turning over a large amount of ply-wood that broke off one of the houses, he cringed away when all he found was death in its wake causing his earlier sickness to rise._

 _He had to leave; it was starting to become unbearable. Gripping his hair in a painful grasp he stumbled backwards letting the wood fall back into place, the stinging of tears causing him to choke his next breath as he tried to reel it all back in. Breathing in steadily again after his moment of anxiety, Natsu darted away, leaving the town and up the hill they first appeared. Shaking slightly, the Dragon-slayer found a boulder to sit on and tried to calm down._

 _"It's going to be okay... I'm okay." He told himself as he closed his eyes, tears cascading down his face as he curled inwards on himself._ I'm never going to be okay...

~Flashback interrupted~

Natsu had to stop as raw emotions choking him up, the others felt sick to their stomach. They truly didn't know what Natsu had to go through. How they didn't see the trauma when he had came back, Gray closed his eyes in shame as he looked away from his friend. Others from other Guilds were horrified at the story that had begun to unfold before them; Natsu had shut his eyes tightly at the end as his hands gripped the hems of his blazer. Addilyan grabbed his arm and gave a light squeeze, she hated making him speak of such a haunting experience but maybe after this some of the other members could give him the forgiveness he sorely deserved, so he could start healing without the burden of being scold. Sighing Natsu cleared his throat and pressed on, Lucy shuddered.

~Flashback continue~

 _Natsu sighed tiredly as he cranked his neck up for the third time to scout out Happy, the blue flying cat had yet to return and it filled him with a rush of hope and dread at the same time. The sky had begun to clear of the dark smoke and now was dotted with patches of blue, even though that gave some relief the scene below the smoke hadn't change and for the first time Natsu wanted to be back home._

 _Innocent and dense to the real world that he had helplessly stumbled upon._

 _"Natsu~" The Dragon-slayer cringed and bit the inside of his cheek, effectively silencing his depressing thoughts as he looked skywards again. Silence was the only thing he heard as he stared, his chest thumping hard as his heart accelerated. Happy flew just a few meters away and in his paws, dangling lifelessly was a body of a young girl and all he had to do to confirm she was alive was the sound of uneven breathing that she took. Taking off his backpack, the Dragon-slayer ripped off his spare wool blanket and set it down on the grassy patches on the ground for some comfort. Scanning his make-shift bed, he shook his head in distaste as he reaching up and tore his vest off and started to fold it up making a head rest before looking up at Happy._

 _"Set her down!"The exceed complied to the demand as he flew lower to the ground and with the help of Natsu they both got the girl in a semi comfortable state, Natsu shook in fright when he finally got a good look at her. She was mangled, that was all he could see, skin on the left side of her face was hanging by the tissue as blood dotted her young features. The clothing she wore hung to her thin frame, showing more devastating wounds that ravaged her pale skin underneath. One ankle, Natsu noticed was twisted to an alarming angle as he analyzed her body better. She looked to be at least fifteen, maybe even sixteen years of age and then something occurred to Natsu._

 _Her family... they..._

 _Shaking himself he sat back on his hind legs and gave a shuttering sighed. Natsu knew this attack had been days ago, and for some reason he felt pride swell inside his chest for this child. Tarring a piece of fabric from his pant leg with his teeth, Natsu carefully set to work with the use of his water, began to wash away and clean the worst of the wounds._

 _"You're going to be alright, little one."He said softly as he worked, turning he pulled his backpack closer to his begin before digging in it for his spare bandages. Happy watched with sad eyes, he felt at fault, they should have never gone back. Finding the extra first aid bandages the fire mage turned back around, eyes wide, Natsu dropped the bandages._

~Flashback interrupted~

Ezra's eyes shifted to Addilyan who had started to cry, the others also noticed. Natsu had stopped telling them his story to comfort her, and that's when they connected the dots. Addilyan was this girl; Lucy now had tears streaming down her cheeks as Natsu spoke to Addilyan in a calming voice, effectively soothing her sadness. The others felt their hearts reach out to both of them, wanting to shield what they had been through far away from them. Natsu smiled slightly before turning back to continue and everyone saw the strain it was taking on the Dragon-slayer just to speak about it.

~Flashback continue~

 _Staring back at the Dragonslayer were the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, they were filled great pain but despite that large fact, the girl smile. Shaken from the sudden happiness that shone in her eyes, instantly replacing her hurt, Natsu felt the side's of his mouth twitch upwards in a smile of his own._

 _"Hi."He said gently, not sure if she was able to talk or not. The girl responded with another heart warming smile making Natsu's heart tug as he stared at her face. Suddenly she surprised the Dragon-slayer by lifting her arm to brush away something moist, jolting away slightly Natsu wiped at his own cheek to find out that he had been crying._

 _"Thank you."The voice was hoarse and dry but she spoke, making Happy and Natsu both relieved as the Fire mage leaned slightly downwards before smiling. Her eyes traced his face before landing on his own, her eyes told him everything, she wanted to know who he was._

 _"No problem kiddo, my names Natsu Dragneel." That startled something inside the poor girl as excitement replaced her earlier curiosity, Natsu blinked in astonishment when she reached out to grasp his right shoulder, since he was close enough to her. Happy watched the interaction with shock, but slight amusement as the girl got Natsu to turn right for her, showing off his bright red Fairytail insignia. Her eyes going impossibly wide once it was in her sights, reaching out, she touched it._

 _"Wow, I can't believe it."She whispered in awe as she traced his Fairytail mark with thin fingers, Natsu waited for her to come back from fantasy land so he could know her name as well. It took a while but she pulled her hand away with a smile, before looking back at Natsu who had been patient._

 _"My name is Addilyan; it's a great pleasure to meet you." Natsu nodded before looking down at her ankle and the other wounds covering her smaller frame, he grimaced before looking back up at her._

 _"Okay Addilyan, how about we get you to the nearest hospital and we can get to know each other better from there." Happy knowing that they needed to move began to activate his magic, ashen wings burst from his back and without a thought he flew beside Natsu who had carefully picked up Addilyan. The girl weakly smiled up at the blue cat, Happy waved at her as Natsu began to speak to her again. Happy heard a little bit of the conversation which consisted of the Dragon-slayer telling her to rest causing her to pout but none the less complied leaving them both in silence._

~Flashback Interrupted~

"I came back to the guild for a short while before leaving again, if you all recall, that's because I had to rush back and make sure she was alright." Natsu said as he stopped his story to take a breather, Lucy smiled a very thin smile as she replayed the story around in her head, it was horrible to be true, but then again Natsu lived it so...

"After Addilyan had been released from the hospital she had lived a normal life that is until we crossed paths again a year later." Natsu spoke; catching everyone's attention again as they dived back into the terrifying story that Natsu and Addilyan had gone through.

~Flashback continued~

 _Natsu sat at one of the tables in the guild hall, his every nerve twitching as he watched everyone chat to one another. Breathing a calming breath he tried forcing himself to act normal, a smile spread across his face when he felt Lucy enter the guild hall, as she made her way towards his table. Sitting down, the blonde waved at him without a hit of hesitation making Natsu sigh mentally that he was doing a good job._

 _"Good morning, Natsu!" She said as she folded her arms on the table, Mirajane coming over to write down the Celestial mage's order before leaving them to themselves. Natsu laughed as he leaned back on the bench, his act of normalcy took a step further._

 _"Morning, Luce. So what do you say we go on a job together, just the two of us?"He said causing the blonde across from him to turn unbearably red in the face as she stuttered to come up with a answer, his smile soon dropped thou when he saw Gray coming over with an angry scowl on his features. Lucy noticed his dampened mood and swung her head to look over one of her slim shoulder to find Gray standing behind her, she squeaked._

 _"Oi, Flame- brain, you've got another request. Master wants to see you in his office, pronto!"Anxiety threatened to consume his being as his eyes trained up the stairs, why? A flash of dead bodies filtered across his vision causing the already traumatized mage to jolt as he slammed his eyes shut in attempt to defuse them, catching Gray and Lucy's attention._

 _"Natsu? Is everything okay?"Lucy's soft voice made the visions of the dead bodies melt as he opened his eyes to find Lucy closes up and he could see the underline of worry he was causing her. He tried to make it look like he was just tired as he sighed._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. You know me; don't really want to go on a train." He joked making her crack a little smile as he grinned, as he moved out of her reach he was confronted with an eerily quiet ice mage as Gray frowned his brows at him. Natsu scoffed as he moved away to get to the stairs that lead him to the top floor, to Gramps office. His heart flooding with fear and anger as he came upon the door, knocking with a firm tap he shuddered._

 _"Come in."_

 _Kicking a rock, Natsu sighed as he lifted up the filler he was given just before departure. It was a_ _request from Crocus to come and defeat a bunch of dark magic's that had been killing for money, Happy hadn't come on this one so Natsu didn't have his wings when he actually did battle. Happy wasn't there to comfort him when he had flashes of that town, it had only been a single year since then, and he was not recovered enough but people needed his help._

 _He would suck it up..._

 _Walking further up a hill he settled upon the ruins of an old church, presumably the dark mages hide out. The filer gave out some information worth knowing as he scouted out the area before deciding to just get it over with, the leader of this group was known for taking stronger able mages and turning them dark with a special type of magic. The other three were no light weights either; each one of them had a strong capacity of skill in both magic and fighting making Natsu tense and ready for any funny business they may pull. Taking a deep breath Natsu entered the rickety building with his guard high, the smell of dark magical use heavy in the air as he pressed deeper until a voice cut through the dark like a knife._

 _"Look at what we have here?"_

 _Natsu stilled but didn't waver as he turned sharply to gaze into the face of the owner, the man wasn't anything special to look at. His eyes were shallow with dark circles from lack of sleep, Natsu cringed when he saw the state of this man's teeth, the front role of teeth were horribly cricked and yellow while the bottom set wasn't even there. Dull and flat brown looking hair sat at the top of his head. He wore a black shirt and simple pants, Natsu didn't say anything when the man smirked._

 _"So they finally decided to do something about our crimes, sending a mage, what's that suppose to do. We've killed thousands of those already, and they could hardly put up much of a fight." Natsu shifted his footing as he eyed the man warily, the Dragon-slayer didn't feel anything off about the guy but he couldn't be fooled._

 _That would be his greatest mistake, he was jolted when three people came out from the shadows and for a split second Natsu panicked. He didn't even smell them; better yet he couldn't even hear the slightest sound of their footsteps when they had approached. These people were bathed in robes, completely concealing their faces and body from the fire mage's view as Natsu's eyes swept them carefully. The first man stepped forwards a little causing Natsu to stand straighter, giving the man sometime to speak if he so wished._

 _"My, you are a fine specimen. Haven't seen you around lately, does that mean you're from an official guild?"Natsu flinched when the man began to descend on him, the man's shallow eyes digging into his own making the Fire mage jump back further. The man stopped in his tracks before laughing, his old body shaking with the effort before Natsu could say anything the man stood and spoke._

 _"My apologizes, I haven't even introduced us, my name is Abaddon it's nice to met you." Natsu watched Abaddon bow low before a smirk spread across the Dragon-slayer's face as he got into a fighting stance. Abaddon backed up when Natsu's whole body lit on fire, the men behind Abaddon gasped as Natsu stood tall and spoke._

 _"That was all I was waiting for, nice to meet you, Abaddon. The name is Natsu Dragneel, at the kingdoms serves!"Abaddon froze as Natsu cried out a battle roar shaking the church in its ferocity before dashing to intercept the enemies. Abaddon cried out in pain as Natsu punched him squarely in the face, the power thrusted into that single punch astonishing as his body flew across the room, crashing into a brick wall at the end of the church, The others gritted their teeth before lashing out into a fight with the Fire mage, but no matter what they tried Natsu dodged their every attack. Natsu didn't know if this was a joke as he grabbed one of the three that was indulging him in battle and easily kicked him across the floor. Was the information on filer wrong and he was fighting the wrong people, while the actual culprits were still out there killing innocent people?_

 _Natsu was jerked out of his thoughts when an explosion of overwhelming power settled in the air as Abandon's body twitched with high pitched laugher as it rebounded against the walls of the church making Natsu's ears ring. The three other mages before the Dragon-slayer screamed and ran pass Natsu in an attempt at getting away, but he needed all four to complete this job so he sent a large Fire dragon's roar at them, causing them to crumble in their tracks. Sighing, Natsu turned back to face Abaddon, who was now facing the Slayer from across the church._

 _"Ah, it's come clear to me now; you aren't what you seem at first glance, Natsu Dragneel. When I asked you if you were from an official guild, you didn't answer me. How foolish, the name should have given me a clear clue upon first hearing it; you're the notorious Fire dragon slayer. The Salamander, of Fiore's prized Guild, Fairytail! Yes, everyone in Crocus talks a great deal about you, the one that saved them all from the dragon's that had appeared during the Grand Magical games. I'm surprise they didn't put up a statue in your honor, a shame really. Because you will be needing one very shortly, once they figure out they have sent you to your own grave."_

 _Natsu took a step back when the power in the air doubled, his eyes shrinking in fright as he was suddenly struck from an unknown force. Screaming the Dragon-slayer fell to his knees as blinding pain ridded over all his senses, blood thick on his tongue. Reaching up shakily, Natsu pressed his hand to the wound on his neck as blood coated his fingers. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited for the pain to subside, a minute passed when it finally did and he was forced to take a look at the damage. His hand searched along his neck and felt the cut go from the base of his throat to all the way just passes his ear, that was defiantly going to scar._

~Flashback Interrupted~

Natsu paused when Erza literally screamed.

"So that's where you got it from!" The others that were listening to the story groaned as Erza came forwards and yanked Natsu's scarf down to display his second neck scar that joined up with his other. Lucy squeaked while Gray and most of the males whistled low as they looked at the scar, it was darker in color then his other neck scar, the skin around the poorly healed wound was tight and still very red. Natsu grumbled as he forced his scarf to cover his neck again, before turning to a sheepish Erza.

"Yes, that's were I got that from. Now can we please get on with the rest of the story, no more interruptions."

~Flashback Continued~

 _Natsu hit the wall a third time since the fight started, in an attempted to stop the bleeding from his neck wound, Natsu had to cauterized it. Abaddon found great pleasure in seeing him do it, it was disgusting as Natsu screamed in gut wrenching agony as he forced himself to continue, after a minute when he felt no more blood seep through his fingers he pulled away. The smell of his own burnt flesh adding to his already pain filled mind as he stood to continue the fight, Abaddon already stood waiting as Natsu launched to attack with all his power. Abaddon scoffed as he lifted his hand and a magic circle absorbed his flames, Natsu fell on his knees as fear and panic took over._

 _"Come on, we've been at this little game for hours. How about we change things up a little bit, you stop fighting me and come be my little servant. How does that sound?" Staring at the ground with unfocused eyes, Natsu panted as magical exhaustion set in and tears of frustration burning his eyes._

 _"I k-know your magic, I would never turn my back o-on Fairytail or be a servant to the likes of people like you. If I go down today, **then be it in death**!" Natsu screamed as he pushed himself upwards to face his opponent with a leveling glare, his determination burning fiercely in his eyes as he threw his right hand over his heart. Abaddon was taken back at such loyalty as Natsu stared him down, daring him to end his life, a smirk crept on Abaddon features as he chuckled._

 _"You don't have a choice, Dragneel. Your magic is too precious to kill off; I will use you as a pawn in my sick twisted game and maybe kill off a fairy or two! Activate, **Shattering ozone** consume him and bring the evil that resides in his soul!" Natsu didn't have enough time to reacted as a dark magic circle appearing underneath him, trapping him to his spot as dark magic began to seep painfully into every pore in his body, throwing his head back Natsu gave out a blood curdling scream as pain like no other took over his body. The feeling of lava rushed through every part of his body made the sensation worse as he became deaf to his own screaming._

It hurts, god. Please... I don't want to... help me! _Natsu jerked when the feeling of something sinister starting to build a wall between his good self as happy fun filled memories of Lucy and the guild began to melt leaving behind the images of death and screaming children. Natsu's eyes dulled into a sickening grey when he saw himself, Natsu Dragneel smiling that wild carefree smile that everyone loved a crack threatening it to shatter._

 _A cry of sheer force outside of the barrier holding the Dragon-slayer broke Natsu's thoughts. Some life flooded back into Olive eyes as his blurry vision tried to piece together where he heard that voice before? Suddenly the sound of glass shattering made the Slayer fall limply to the cement ground below, the feeling of the pain was gone but for some reason he..._

 _"I feel so cold, like I want death to be made by my hands... n-no... That's not who I am? Or is it?"Natsu heard the faint noise of fighting and the clashing of metal, but his mind was solely on his thoughts. Slowly but carefully Natsu shifted his hands to be placed underneath him and with a struggle he pulled his upper body upwards, looking around he saw a girl in light armor fighting off Abaddon with a sword?_

He's your master, go protect him! _Natsu cringed at the soft whisper that invaded his mind, it was like needles pricking his brain as he tried to breathe evenly. Something was not right, pulling himself into a sitting position he found himself watching as the girl stabbed Abaddon through the stomach, causing the old man to fall to the ground in a heap._

You failed him, you failed your Master you ungrateful pest! _Natsu yelped as he held his head in pain when the voice came back, this time it was like his head was about to split in two from the force. After a moment it ceased its assault as all became silent again, that was until the girl that was fighting came running. Her sword disappearing in thin air causing an image to flash before the Dragon-slayer's eyes, Natsu frown his brows as it attacked him with bits and pieces._

 _Scarlet hair, silver armor and a fake eye that never cried a single tear?_

 _"NATSU!"The dragon-slayer found that he had collapsed again and the girl from before was now kneeling before him with a concerned look deep in her vibrant green eyes._

 _"A...A-Addilyan?" He muttered, suddenly something within him rose and without a clue why, his body sprang and now he was kneeling over Addilyan with his hand over her throat. She didn't scream nor did she move to dodge his attack, she calmly lay underneath him with a sad smile._

 _"Natsu, I can help you. The dark magic has invaded your brain system, this isn't you." She said slowly watching his movement as his face twisted to one of confusion._

 _"Help me?" He said after a while, Addilyan nodded as she watched his eyes return to their normal soft Olive and not the dark red that had taken them over when he pounced her, the little bit of dark magic that had gotten into his system already doing harm. She had to get it out before it interferes with his magic._

 _"Yes, you are Natsu Dragneel of Fairytail. You're a mage and a hero of Crocus, and a family member. You aren't evil, you laugh and smile a lot even though you had experienced trauma." Natsu's hand loosens around her throat as his eyes became unfocused again._

 _Smiling? Laughing? Natsu Dragneel smiling that wild carefree smile that everyone loved, Lucy. Team Natsu, Gramps... Fairytail? Power, death, determination, strength and fear..._

 _Natsu jerked off of Addilyan as he rolled away from her on the cement, gripping his head in pain as some of the dark magic residing inside of the Dragon-slayer suddenly began to pour out in a mist from Natsu's trembling body before it dispersed. But before Addilyan could acted, Natsu screamed as an overwhelming burn rose deep inside of his chest as the rest of the dark magic morphed itself into the mage's magical reserves._

 _"Damnit." Addilyan cussed as she ran towards her savour as he began to shake, his eyes a light with realization._

 _"Dark magic is inside of me... hehe... what, what am I going to do now! Fairytail doesn't take it dark mages, Addilyan... you said you would help me!" Natsu said hysterically as he felt the dark magic bubble to the surface with barely any restraint as the rocks on the ground outside began to pick themselves off the ground under the mere magical pressure as Natsu screamed, his hands tightening into fists. The rocks around them crumbled into tiny pebble sizes and before Addilyan could shake her friend back to reality. They were set a blazed and the ground underneath Natsu caved causing a large crater as he continued to let the world know his suffering!_

 _"I"LL TEACH YOU!" She screamed as the magical pressure started to make her feel like a boulder was sitting on her chest, killing her slowly from its weight alone. Natsu looked up at her as the rocks dropped to the ground while the pressure decreased, his eyes scanning hers._

 _"W-Wha-?" He was silenced when Addilyan walked in the carter with him, his eyes trained on hers as she sat down in front of his form, her gentle smile easing the riot of emotions inside of him._

 _"I will stand by your side, and teach you to control this dark magic. A year has passed between us, your still recovering from what you saw back at my home town, it's understandable on how you are feeling right now. I've been reading a lot about dark magic and how it works and even then I think I can get some extra help for you. But right now, I'm all you've got, so what do you say, can I?" Natsu stared stunned before lifting his hands up to stare at them, before nodding._

 _"Sure, t-thanks." He said in a trembling voice as Addilyan helped him up from the ground._

 _"Just returning the favour."_

 _~Flashback ends~_

"The mage Abaddon was pronounced dead and the other three were placed in jail, but yet something twisted inside of me and I knew I changed. A month later and I found my magic altering in a new powerful way; Addilyan said that the dark magic had somehow increased my magical power to an overwhelming degree. It chilled me to the bone and I hated it." Natsu said with a sneer making others flinch as he looked down before continuing but this time a small almost gentle smile was on his face. Some were still in the stages of sadness; Gray for example was looking away from Natsu to save his pride from the other man's prying eyes. While others were happy that things turned out semi-okay in the end. Even though that still didn't make Natsu feel any better, they now understood the Fire mage, unlike before.

"Then one day I was walking through a forest, having once again finished a job. I was still a little uneasy about taking jobs back then because I still wasn't fully use to controlling my new found powers. So I took my time with this one, and I'm happy that I did." Natsu droned out before a bright smile that they had not seen for ages brighten his warming features as he recalled. Gray turned back around as he wiped his tears, Lucy smiled at the ice mage before turning back to her 'best friend'.

" I had stumbled on a slavery raid in a much larger city up south to where I was walking back from, I saved over 44'000 people with this unholy power and got recognition from the King himself." Natsu laughed lightly at the memory, shaking his head as he looked up at all the mages that had listened.

"I don't think the people of that city knew who exactly saved them that day, unless the King has told them. Anyways, for the first time in years, I felt proud of myself." Addilyan smiled as Natsu folded his arms over his chest before tapping his chin in thoughtfulness, a smile spread across his face as he chuckled to himself.

"I still find it hard to believe, but a little of decision making. I find myself wanting to step forwards as something more than a famous wizard. So then one night while standing in a records store, I got the idea of secretly becoming a singer under cover. Lord Phoenix then rose up from being something dead to some kind of legend; the people of the City I saved praised me as a living God. Sending the King gifts to be given to me, I was flustered at some of the context on the letters but other than that I was happy." Natsu turned to look at Addilyan with a cheeky smile and the girl was happy and very much relieved to see that some of the terror in the Dragon-slayers eyes had vanished.

Lucy breathed out a sigh also of silent relief as she watched some of the old Natsu seep into this man; the Slayer suddenly got a cocky smirk on his features.

"I still hate this dark magic that floats inside of me, but I also welcome it in a sick sort of way. I can do much more with this power, and so not to worry people, it hasn't gone to my head. Like I first said, I hate it; I was confronted once for a position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I declined of course; I wasn't emotionally ready for such a duty, much to the disappointment of the council members." Natsu laughed as he recalled their letter they wrote to him, it was pretty funny.

"But now... I can control this power and sometimes combined it with my Dragon-slayer magic. It's pretty sweet, I went to measure what my magical power was once and I was really stunned to find it higher then Gramps! My mind was blown, I had to test it out and so I went out and blew up an entire forest with a single wipe of my hand." Natsu's cheerful smile dampened a little as he flexed his hand while everyone shuddered. The other contestants were in either awe or pale in fright at the monsters Fairytail housed.

Erza felt sweat trickle the base of her neck as she stared at Natsu, she felt like never trying to mess with the man again. He could kill her. Gray was in the same state of thought as he stared at his rival with an almost perfect stoic mask, although you could clearly see sweat soaking his hair and clothing as he stared at the Dragon-slayer.

Natsu dropped his hand and found his soul mood lighten when Lucy turned on him with an almost furious look. As she neared him, he let himself swiftly crouch low to the ground and dodged the fist that was aimed for his head, before spinning upwards to wrap his arms around her waist making her squeak.

"You know, you were talking about me an awful lot since you became aware of Lord Phoenix. Saying things like "he had the most perfect voice ever." And "I love him." Are those true?" Lucy made a low whimper as she shrank down in his grasp, her face hot and red as cherries causing Natsu to laughed at her embarrassment.

"M-Maybe." She mumbled causing some of the other guild members to laugh and snicker, Mira jumped up and down in excitement that was barely contained while Gray and Erza smirked at each other. Natsu smiled a real smile before he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek causing her to melt.

"I love you too, Lucy." He whispered causing Lucy to snap her head upwards to stare at him with wide frantic eyes.

"Me?" She whispered, Natsu cocked his head to the side making his hair sway slightly in a sexy way.

"You, I love only you. Lucy Heartfilla."

A/N: For all you NaLu fans out there!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Fuuuck, sorry it's been awhile, I know. Please don't break my legs, I tried to write chapter. 9 and had a really good idea when my computer decided to screw me upside down and delete all my progress. SO i had to retype it all with the little memory that I have and so on and so forth. Anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Flashstepx~

Chapter. 9- His rival

Natsu smiled warmly as Lucy stared up at him with those large doe eyes of hers, bring his hand upwards he pressed his palm to her soft cheeks, scanning her face. The mere expression Lucy was pulling was close to undoing his patience; his bright eyes glanced down at her moist lips before forcing his eyes away. Lucy blushed at the raw affection in those dark olive orbs that she found herself captured in, searching for a hint of dishonesty but was happy to find none, that tears started to roll down her cheeks, alarming Natsu.

"Hey, is it too much?" Natsu asked hesitantly, his brows dropping into a worried frown as he flickered his gaze back and forth. Lucy let out a watery laugh as she turned away from him in his embrace causing Natsu to slow his heartbeat down enough to smell the happiness radiating from his partner.

Lucy made a noise that wasn't quite audible to those that were standing around and watching but to Natsu it was something akin to a 'no'. But just to fluster her a little bit more then she was, Natsu leaned in and whispered a soft.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" In her ear, she snapped her head up and practically shouted.

"I SAID, NO!" Before ducking down as she buried her face in her hands, Natsu chuckled as he let his hands drop softly down by his sides. He would be respectful and let her have her space, besides if the shout was any indication, he had already snagged her as his. Lucy began wipe furiously at her face, her bottom lip was trembling but everyone could see the smile that was spreading from her happiness.

After everybody absorbed the information, Erza came walking over to the girl and began to rub her shoulders. The scarlet haired mage leaned down to see the Celestial mage's face before whispering something in a sly voice making the poor girl stutter. Mirajane might have been happy deep inside for the outcome but something seemed off about the confessing, staring intently at the Dragon-slayer she began to moved over towards him.

"Do you really mean that Natsu? I'm surprise you decided to confess to her now actually. Wouldn't have been better somewhere isolated?" Mira stated as she came up behind the Fire mage, turning around the Dragonslayer was confused and a little bit surprise to find the speaker to be Mirajane. That slight emotion slowly shifted into a burst of strong fury that was directed at the bartender, Mira steeled herself as she walked closer to Natsu. He was watching her with a calm facade, but she saw through the mask and into the burning fury he was restraining.

She was a brave woman, Natsu might be younger than her, but now he had the power to level cities with a single flick of his wrist. She forced herself to stare harder at him, wanting him to see reason in her words. At least he wasn't releasing his magic because she felt that it would set off alarms to the Masters, and she didn't want to succumb to him if she could help it. This was for Lucy and her love, Mira knew Natsu loved Lucy, but you never know that sort of love could've changed along with the Dragon-slayer.

The others that saw the change in stance and attitude in the slayer let their smiles drop. Natsu looked at the Takeover with a tilt of his head causing shadows to dance across his face. Darkening his features even further, his bright olive orbs melted into pooling ink as he stood tall before them all, his back muscles twitching.

"Are you suggesting I'm lying to her? That's precious coming from you, Mirajane the girl that plays matchmaker behind others back. " Natsu sneered, Erza shivered. It was amazing that Mira hadn't backed down yet from just that look along Natsu was giving her. She always noticed when Natsu got angry enough, his warm olive eyes would vanish and darken into black. They would also slit into eyes of that of a dragon, a trait from the ancient Dragonslayer magic that Natsu possesses.

Erza also noticed when in battle, that Natsu would crouch low to the ground with his hands drawn back with his fingers curled inwards, like makeshift claws. His face rough and calculating, and when facing a powerful enemy, he wouldn't cower. He would tense and shifted his stance, and what surprised her most about him was his facial expression. A wild animalistic look took hold, his teeth bared in a threatening manner, casting his pointed canines. He was a mage to be reckoned with, one wrong turn and you would be taken down.

Erza turned her gaze back to the heavy staring contest that was taking place between Natsu and Mira and found that Natsu's stance was straight as a board. His face thou spoke everything, he wasn't happy. Black orbs dug sharply into azure blue, Natsu's taller posture made him look menacing. But deep inside the Dragon-slayer was hurt and confused, it ruled over the anger he was feeling.

Natsu didn't know what Mirajane was thinking, but he would never lie to Lucy. That was not something he wouldn't do or for that manner _couldn't do_. Lucy was the last person he would lie to, even if it meant keeping her safe from enemies. His mask cracked as a glare so intensifying shaped his facial features, his hands curled into overly tight fists. Everybody was tense and ready to get away if things got out of hand, but they weren't ready for the show of power.

Lightning shot out around Natsu's body, before bloody red flames licked at his skin. Gray and several other members wanted to cower as Natsu growled and bared his teeth. They all knew what that meant, as a trait from the dragon, baring one's teeth meant they were feeling threatened or challenged. Mira cringed as she took a step back just to calm Natsu a little, he was close to snapping.

Lucy clutched her chest at the words that were exchanged between the two. She was conflicted, _did_ Natsu actually love her? She was startled from her thoughts when Natsu growled. It was low and threatening to her ears and before she knew it he was baring his teeth at Mira in a clear message.

 _Are you challenging me!_ She had only seen him bare his teeth when someone had tried to make him bow in submissiveness, he had turned and backhanded them before growling. It was amazing to see, it just made Natsu who he was. A burst of warmth touched her heart; he was protecting his statement of their love.

Mirajane not knowing what to do, decided to jump the gun and if she was attacked then she would just have to apologize later. Clearly Natsu loved Lucy, he was baring his teeth and that was all she needed to know his true feelings. Forcing herself to release enough of her magical power, she changed into the demon she was known as, as she shot Natsu a warning glare. Tightening her hands in hard fists, she almost dropped to her knees when Natsu decided to release his own magical power as well.

Magic pressure began to emanate between the two causing the others in the room to sucked in a sharp breath at the display. A Dragon towering over a Demon, Natsu's eyes softened as he breathed in a calming breath before he dropped his magic, forcing his lightening back into his fists. He backed off before things did get out of hand, Mira also backed off and with a strain of insanity to spare. He was a monster, he was the real demon not her.

She swirled around making her cream colored dress twirl with her as she took a calming breath. Before turning back to stare at Natsu, who in return nod his head before looking off to the side.

"What's there to lie about, especially about my love for someone?" He began as he looked over at Lucy who felt butterflies flying around her stomach as she smiled at him; he smirked before turning to see Mira calmly accepted his response. Even though inside she was rattled and scared, Natsu turned calming eyes over to the door to the stage silently.

Everyone were shook out of there fright when the doors to the stage busted open to Makarov, who was flanked by Sting. They both looked out of breath and frantically looking around the area for the two that had let out their magical power, when their eyes landed on Natsu though they stilled in their blind panic.

"Hey Gramps, what's wrong?" Natsu said casually as he looked over to Mira, the girl sweat dropped as she moved further into the corner so Master wouldn't suspect her. That didn't help though since Makarov knew who had released the magic, but he didn't voice it since there was still a competition to win.

"Oh nothing." Makarov sighed; he would deal with what happened later, folding his arms behind his back Makarov turned to address Gray. The ice mage during all the commotion had sat down on one of the benches at the back properly ignoring everything around him effectively. Well as effectively as he could. Stopping his tapping of his foot he looked upwards to come face to face with his Master.

"Yes Gramps?" While Makarov was speaking to Gray, Sting was in his own world. Sting watched as Natsu shifted from his right foot to the left before settling against the wall, Addilyan stood beside the fire mage with a scowl on her face. Natsu laughed at something she mumbled under her breath, before looking a little sheepish.

Sting knew that Natsu was the person that had released the large magical pressure; it scared the daylights out of all the mages present. It was so anonymous and threatening that is caused slight panic in the audience, while he and Makarov raced to check on the contestants, Master Bob and Goldmine tended to the audience. Though who caused Natsu to get so riled would have to been someone with large magic too. Turning his head he scanned the area for the two S-class females but only saw Erza, which would mean Mira was the culprit.

Dark eyes landed back on Natsu, who was talking to Addilyan and the question Sting was thinking earlier rang its ugly head. What could have happened to change his idol so much, this man before his eyes was powerful now. He wouldn't even dream of coming close to Natsu's certain level, it was sad to think about. It was the White Dragon-slayer's goal to surpass his idol, he sighed.

Natsu felt jolts of newly formed goose bumps spread across his arm as he felt Sting eyes on his being, and the staring was beginning to creep him out a little bit. Shaking the feeling off the Fire mage focused back on what his rival and Master was talking about.

"Well since I'm here, I'm going to say you and your group will be the last participants for stage 1. At least half of the participants have been eliminated, that's 3 thirds of Fairy Tail and 5th of every other guild. Right now for participants the charts stand as this." Makarov pulled out a light pen and began to draw a simple chart down that everyone knew, Natsu raised a brow in interest.

Lamia Scale – Chelia (passed), Lyon (passed), and Sherry (passed)

Fairy Tail- Natsu (passed), Erza (passed), Mira (passed), Lucy Heartfilia (passed), Juvia (passed) and Gray fullbuster's group (unknown) the rest have failed.

Sabertooth- Minerva (Passed), Yukino (Passed), and Rogue (passed)

Blue Pegasus- Ren (passed), Jenny (passed), Eve (passed), and Hibiki (passed)

Quatro Cerberus- (All members failed)

"So 15 participants are left out of the original number, we had started out with 45" Makarov said as he cancelled the light pens effects making the chart dissolve in the air, he then turned his attention to Gray.

"We will jump up to 18 participants total if you succeed in winning your audition, Gray." Gray nodded as he looked at Natsu from the corner of his vision with slight envy; he knew he would never get to the finals with Natsu in the way. But maybe that was for the better, maybe it would make the fire mage happy and let go that last bit of trauma that still lingered. The stage was bathed in complete silence leaving everyone from other guilds to shoot quick glances at the Fire Dragon-slayer but Natsu didn't see this since he had his eyes closed in thought. Gray sighed; at least they would win this competition without a hitch even though they wouldn't be getting the reward.

"I won't let you down." The ice mage said after a minute as he got up to his feet making the others smile at the determination in Gray's dark blue eyes. Sting snickered as he watched the others in the same guild give their member encouragement, everyone was caught off guard when Natsu's voice slice through the cheers.

"I'll hold that to you, Ice pants. Believe something as simple as getting it done and you will achieve with pride in the end." Gray stared at his rival in awe at the clear knowledge and wisdom that sparkled deep in the slayer's eyes as he looked at ice mage from where he stood. Natsu then proceeded to lift his hand upwards to the ceiling and give the Fairy Tail symbol with his pointer and thumb making everyone smile.

"Prove me something!" He ended as he put his hand down. Gray now was smirking as he walked forwards to the stage with his group following close behind.

"No problem, Flamebrain." Makarov felt a stinging pain in his heart as he stared at Natsu, he may not know the whole story of what happened, but he would sit Natsu down after the contest and talk. He smiled softly as warmth over flooded that pain with hope and happiness. He turned back to the door that he had busted through and began to walk through it, Sting quickly followed as the door closed behind them. He would just have to have faith for the time being, Natsu would open up.

Gray breathed in and out as Lucy walked over to him with a smile.

"Go get them, and have some faith in your ability." Gray nodded at the advice before looking out to the stage, a few minutes ticked by before he stepped forwards. Once he had made contact with the floor everything went silent in the crowd, he could pick out his Master and all his friends he had made but all the rest were people that just came to watch. He inhaled again to get the nerves out before he walked the rest of the way to the microphone. Jet and Droy followed sweet, stalking over to their respective instruments before he reached out and gripped the microphone with his clammy hands. The Masters nodded their heads while Goldmine made his speech, which Gray complied with just shortly after it was down.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and today I will perform a live song." He watched as the Masters nodded their heads again while Sting waved his pen in the air.

"Whenever you're ready, you may begin."

The ice mage gulped as he looking over his shoulder before giving the signal to the others to start.

(Control –Halsey _ Male version)

Droy began to play a electrical piano making a unique noise, while his legs shimmied together causing plastic to rub together melting into the electrical piano, just as cued Jet began to hit a single hand drum while strumming a guitar in a offbeat tune. Gray leaned into the microphone as the music washed over him in rhythm, pressing the mic close he sung the first verse with a rasping calm voice that surprised the people behind the curtains. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk tugging the corners of his lip in amusement.

" _They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold. The house was awake, the shadows and the monsters. The hallways, they echoed and groaned. I sat alone, in bed till the morning. I'm crying. They're coming for me. And I tried to hold , these secrets inside me. My mind's like a deadly diseases."_

Gray pulled back to take a nice breathing before he forced himself to sing the next verse, but before he did he gave a smirk making people in the crowd scream. He may not have silenced everyone with his handsome looks like Natsu did but he did have a dashing smile.

 _"I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones."_

Gray suddenly leaned further into the microphone, tilting his head sideways he spoke firmer, deeper.

 _"And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control? I paced around for hours on empty I jumped at the slightest of sounds. And I couldn't stand the person inside of me. I turned all the mirrors around. "I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones."_

Natsu smiled as he heard how Gray used the back of his throat to sing while when higher notes came he lowered his raspy voice in time to not make his voice crack. Natsu had to nod his head in acknowledgement for the impressive performance the Ice bastard was putting on; it was amusing for the Dragon-slayer.

After all he was his rival.

 _"And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control? I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head."_

Gray pitched his voice as Jet and Droy backed him up with some of their vocals, making a nice high note that everyone had to applause them for.

 _They begged me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead. And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them, so I'll never die when I'm dead. I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones. And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me. I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?"_

 _"And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?"  
_

At the last note Gray pulled back and sang the high note before the music stopped as he let go of the microphone. Gray pulled back to look at the crowd, they all were in awe but somewhere still screaming and had been from the starting of his song. Smiling he looked down at his Master to find a semi perfect score, shrugging he turned to walk off the stage and straight into the arms of Juvia who had been crying in happiness. Gray too smug to deny the hug, gave the water mage a squeeze before turning to smirk at Natsu. The Fire Dragon-slayer returned the smirk as he shrugged.

"That... That was alright. I guess." Gray's smirk dropped to be replaced with swift anger as he stalked over to Natsu who watched him with a raised brow.

"What was that Flame for brains. I'm pretty sure that was more than alright!" Everyone was laughing at the display as Natsu lifted his hand up towards the ice mage causing some people to tense. Gray paled when he saw the sharp glint of mischief before he was flicked hard in the forehead; the forced of the blow was enough to make Gray tilted backwards slightly before he regained his balance. The searing pain on his forehead caused the ice mage to place an ice cube on the spot as he hissed in pain. He looked up in rage to find Natsu frowning at him, he refrained from speaking.

"Now don't get all like that Ice princess, you were alright. Isn't that enough for you, at least I didn't judge the way you kept pushing the microphone backwards to the point it was almost off the stage. Because you were and it looked ridiculous from the side point of view." Gray blushed as he glared at the ground, Natsu smirked.

"You were great." Erza said making the ice mage's spirit lift slightly. Natsu looked out onto the stage with a distant look, while Addilyan fidget with her dress.

"So it begins, on to Stage two." He murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hope this chapter absorbs all your thirst for NaLu since I gave it my all for some fluff and romance. Also just so the story doesn't get bland I gave more of those things called feels, I love that cinnamon roll called Natsu Dragneel.

Chapter. 10 – His forgiveness, Stage 2

After his performance, the Masters had to leave to come to a conclusion, Gray didn't see the point since it was pretty obvious. The ones that really didn't complain were Natsu and Lucy, as they sauntered down to sit on some old brown crates at the back of the room.

Gray smiled slightly at his rival and best friend, Lucy sat beside the Dragon-slayer talking about the first time they met and how luck it was that they met in the first place. Gray would have never admitted himself since he was known for the cold exterior but he was happy for his rival. Gray coughed as he covered up his emotions when Erza came from behind him with her own smile but it was directed at him as she laughed.

"I really hope they stay together, Natsu has been chasing after Lucy for the past four years since her arrival. I find it lovely that he doesn't have to hold back any more emotions." Gray didn't show it but he was surprised to hear that his rival had been after Lucy ever since he had brought the bouncing blonde to the guild. It was like a sick romance to the ice mage because Natsu had fallen hard for Lucy without him noticing and for a second he felt pity for the Dragon-slayer.

"Yeah, I guess."

Natsu turned his head slightly after what seemed like hours, to stare down at his newly made girlfriend, even though Lucy denied it because they hadn't went on a date yet making it unofficial in her eyes. The way she explained it made tears of suppressed laughter to crowd at the corners of his eyes. Lucy turned her head towards him with a concern expression before he couldn't hold it anymore. Laughing he pointed at her and tried to explain his outburst but all it caused was for the Celestial mage to glare at him. Lucy turned her head away from him trying to make it look like she was angry at him, but she had a blush on her cheeks as he laughed.

The sound of his laugh making flutters roll in the pit of her stomach, it had been a long time since Natsu had lightened up and it made her happy it was her making it possible. Natsu calmed down to notice that Lucy wasn't staring at him anymore, but smiled when he saw the bright blush marking her cheeks. Leaning in, he was meant with large brown eyes with curiousness swirling deep in their depths as he continued his adventure. Lucy couldn't help but admire Natsu's startling looks as he got closer to her face and before she knew what was happening he kissed her forehead.

"Weirdo..."

He whispered as he connected his own foreheads with her's, Lucy smirked at the pet name as she reached out to touch his hand. For some reason, she had accepted the whole begin called a 'Weirdo' thing back when they first met because the further they gotten to know each other, the softer the name had become. Natsu started to call her it with less annoyance and more in affection the older they grew and the more she startled to love it.

"I know Erza already told you this a thousand times, but I like your hair cut. It's... different." She mumbled as she reached out to palm the soft strains of salmon locks. It still amazes her that for a male, Natsu had the softest hair she had ever touched, she wanted to ask what conditioner he used but that would only emphasize her as a _weirdo_.

Natsu relaxed completely, gone was the overly stressed and highly wise Lord Phoenix and in his place was a love sick teenager with the girl of his dreams. He let her touch his hair just for her amusement as she became lost in thought and he briefly wondered what she was thinking.

"I love you." Lucy perked up at the confession that was barely whispered; she tightened her grip on his hand before smiling as she dropped her other. She had been doing that a lot lately, and it felt so right when Natsu returned them. Turning to stare at her 'Boyfriend' she knew she hadn't said it since it was all knew to her but she didn't pass up the chance for another one of his smiles.

"I love you, more." Lucy bravely declared before chuckling at the surprise look on the Dragonslayers face, before she was caught off guard when Natsu blushed heavily. He smiled nervously as he nuzzled deep into his muffler to hide his embarrassment from her. She just couldn't help but stare at the man, he was deadly in the looks but for some reason it fascinated her when he could revert back to looking like a 15 year old when he became flustered.

"Now who is the Weirdo here?" She said softly making Natsu shrink down even further, they were both oblivious to the attention they were receiving as Mirajane and most of the other girls admired the new couple with giggles and squeals of their own. Erza nodded in approval while Gray was trying to detach Juvia from his waist as the rain-women cried out her own love to the ice mage.

"All participants please make your way onto the stage, stage 2 will be announced. All participates." Makarov said as it flowed through a speaker in the corner of the stage, Natsu jumped upwards becoming tense while Lucy let go of his hand in her desperate attempt of getting up from her seat. Everybody else was either trying to recover from their near heart attack they had received, to making their way to the stage.

Lucy turned back to Natsu to find the Dragon-slayer not looking at her anymore; rather he was busy talking to Addilyan. The Celestial mage felt a spike of jealousy roll through her as she watch them interacted, Natsu glared at the girl before him before his expression softened and he patted Addilyan's back.

"Tell her, she can wait a little longer, I'm still in the middle of something. After this announcement I'm sure we will have at least 7 days to prepare for stage 2, and while that goes on I can catch up with clients." Natsu said with a hard voice that spoke authority, Addilyan crossed her arms before huffing in defeat.

"I will tell her right away, My Lord." Natsu took a few minutes to see Addilyan out before he turned to see Lucy staring at him with an unreadable emotion flickering in her eyes. He smiled.

"What are you still doing here; you should be on the stage. Come; let's not make the others wait any longer." Lucy tried to smile but it came out more like a look of shame, Natsu frowned his brows at the sadden look. Taking her hand in his, he smoothed over the flawless skin with his thumb as he tugged to make her walk with him.

"Whatever is on your mind, we can talk about it later. Smile for me, okay. I like it better when you are bright like the sun of summer from which I got my name." Lucy snapped her head up, all the bad thoughts in her head vanishing like a light switch as she laughed at the smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah."

Natsu walked out into the stage with Lucy as they got into their rightful places along side Erza who merely smiled at them. Natsu looked at all the people in the audience, some people had their phones on taking videos and Natsu glared when one photographer pointed his fancy camera at him. The man scampered to aim the camera elsewhere as they made eye contact; Natsu huffed as Lucy giggled beside him.

"What are you camera shy, Natsu? I didn't take you as one." Lucy teased, Natsu grumbled unheard words but Lucy knew it was more than what he letting on as she turned back to attention. Makarov stood in front of them as was the other three Masters, Sting tried not to look at Natsu but it was hard while the other two were staring at the ground before turning to Makarov as he began to make his speech.

"Today was an excellent victory for many guilds and I hope in some way that you guys can look past the challenge and see the fun of it all. In 7 days from now we will be back to compete in stage 2, we decided that we shall let you have 7 days to prepare before we move on. So please make this next stage an amazing one, Congratulations!" Everyone cheered while Fairy Tail placed their index and thumb towards the sky, Natsu smirked as Lucy hugged him before laughing with the others.

"That is all, you may now leave and prepare as accordingly." Goldmine said as all the Masters bowed before shaking each other's hand and began to make arrangements for the next stage. Natsu watched as all the other guilds got back together and spoke about what needed to be done, while the Dragon-slayer stayed silent as he watched Lucy walk away from his side to speak with Gray. That reminded him; he still needed to speak to the ice mage.

As he surveyed everyone, he felt the presence of Makarov coming from behind him. He knew the old man wanted answers but he would have to wait.

"Natsu, my boy? Or should I say, Lord Phoenix, Sir?" Natsu frowned as he turned around to face his Master; the Dragon-slayer felt a knot form in his stomach.

" _No_ , Natsu is fine. I rather be referred to as Natsu in the guild, please." Natsu whispered as he stared down at Makarov as the man nodded in understanding as he combed his mustache thoughtfully.

"I know things happened, but I won't pressure you into telling me if you don't want to." Makarov said softly, he caught how some of the other member's earlier mood dampened. Obviously the Dragon-slayer already consulted them, told them his problems to make them understand him better. Old eyes turned back to Natsu who had nodded as he shifted his footing.

"I know." Natsu said as he connected his eyes with Makarov, the old man sighed tiredly before pressing forwards to make Natsu know he wasn't alone. Folding his hands behind his back he walked closer to the Fire mage, while the other guild members filled up the back behind Makarov for the support.

"You don't have to run away and hide from us, we all shoulder the pain together because we are family and you are one of my children. I as a parent can't over look a child's pain twice. " Makarov said warmly as he stared at Natsu, the Dragon-slayer was tense in the shoulders before they melted. Natsu looked up to find all his family giving him each a smile, grabbing his right arm that had his Fairytail mark he looked down for a short while.

He had a family, so why did his mind sneer in disgust. Shaking his head, he knew why. The Dark magic inside of him still made him think negatively but right now he wanted to think positive. He felt a burning sensation in his chest, as he looked back up again, his eyes resting on Lucy who in return smiled.

"Sorry." He said, mostly to Lucy but as he looked at Makarov, that was more than a grandfather then a Grandpa he knew he could release all his pent up frustrations that coiled deep within his mind. Lucy teared up as she smiled while the others started forwards to hug their Guild mate, as Natsu reverted back to a child, the strong willed man crumbling as the earlier burning sensation in his chest rised. His eyes stung painfully as tears started to cloud his vision. Lucy was the first to hug Natsu as he let them comfort him, Makarov petting his child's head as Natsu sobbed his pain.

"I-I'm so-sorry." Makarov petted the salmon colored hair in a tender way as he felt his heart tighten for the child, this child that held all his pain until it became agonizing. He didn't hear Natsu's silent screams, he didn't see the underlying terror what he had been through and for the Master of Fairy Tail he was ashamed of himself.

"I-I'm so-so-sorry, I'm sorry."

"I know, we forgive you, Natsu."

FlashStepX: Reviews, I love them. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A longer chapter, smarter, serious Natsu. Slight NaLu blah blah blah... let's begin...

NOW!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing, shit all I must say. All goes to the person who did respectfully. Even though it would have been nice if it was me, I don't have that pleasure lol

Okay okay, for real this time, let's start...

NOW!

Chapter. 11- His Studio, welcome

"So you're going back to your studio, huh?" Lucy said a little bit disappointed since the Fire mage seemed to be having such a great time hanging out with them. Natsu stood firm in front of the large wooden double doors with his back facing dead on towards her.

He was smiling but it seemed to thin to be called an actual smile; his hands were gripping his black dress pants as he decided on what to say to her. After the other Guilds said their goodbyes, Natsu loosened up enough to talk about his super complicated life so far as Lord Phoenix and some.

_Flashback_

 _Natsu laughed as he watched everyone crowd around him, he had taken the time to grab his cloak from its hook at the back of the stage and put it on. Gray was one of the first to notice the absence of Addilyan as he watched his rival slip the heavy black cloth on over his head._

 _"So where did Addilyan go?"Natsu adjusted his collar before turning around to face the ice mage and the others, he scratched his cheek sheepishly before replying._

 _"She headed back to the Studio to attend to one of my clients, which reminds me I really should head back."Lucy jolted into action before Natsu could pull away from them again, steady walking over to the man she reached out and grabbed his arm in a tight grip._

 _"Can't you at least slow down, and maybe hangout with us for a little bit longer? Also we haven't discussed anything between us and I want some answers."Natsu gulped at the fierce gaze of his girlfriend, Lucy would always get what she wanted and he couldn't deny her since he loved her._

 _"Fine." He said as he felt her grip on his arm loosen as she smiled at him, Gray and the others breathed out a sigh of relief before Natsu turned towards them and put his foot down with his next statement. "Although, I do have my own responsibilities outside of this guild, I can't ensure you that I will stay to the requirements that you all desire, do I make myself clear?" Everyone looked at one another before nodding in agreement as Natsu relaxed more before turning to Lucy and smiled._

 _"Alright, ask away."_

_Flashback_

They asked him questions after questions, which Natsu answered honestly before Erza stepped forwards and asked a simple question which ended up to be a large impact.

"What would you choose if you only could pick one? Staying and being a Wizard of Fairy Tail or Being Lord Phoenix and work at your Studio full time?"

Lucy and the rest of the guild found that he didn't always wanted to be a wizard, and when the time came he would slowly turn down missions in the guild hall and work full time at his Studio. Natsu looked down at his hands with a long far off look before turning to stare at the others that had stayed quiet.

"I have made my living so far as a well known wizard, it's time for something more than just fighting. Something new that I can work on throughout the years and when the time comes for me to settle down I have something I can continue to use to my advantage and still be there for my kids and wife." The last part was solely directed to Lucy, who in return for such a bold statement, blushed as those dark Olive eyes dug right under her heart. Erza felt proud of the maturity Natsu was displaying and for the first time she had to think of her own future and what she had.

Now they found themselves watching Natsu fidget at the doors, Lucy bit her lip with anxiety as she waited for his response. Natsu hummed lightly, twisting his hands as he began to turn fully around to face all the others that had gathered alongside the Celestial mage. Lucy watched the conflict and uncertainty slide slowly across the Fire mage's face.

The Dragon-slayer wanted to stay longer, he wished there was more time. A minute passed before a striking idea formed and Natsu found himself smirking making others stare harder at him. Wanting answers to why he suddenly lit up like a devious child about to commit crime on a sunny day.

"Yes, I am going back to the Studio, only because it is my duty as the owner to be there when people such as clients walk through those doors. Besides it's not far away from Fairy Tail, so why not some of you come along?" Everybody exchanged glances at one another before Lucy realized what those words meant; she smiled at Natsu who laugh. Sticking his hand outwards for his 'girlfriend' to take, Lucy nodded as she walked out of the guild with Natsu.

Everybody else inside the guild quickly did rock paper scissors with one another before a smaller group was made up and they rushed out to catch up with the newly made couple. Once they caught up, Erza shot off another question to the silent Dragon-slayer.

"So what exactly do you do at the Studio?" Erza asked excitedly, Gray right behind them as Natsu made a right turn on a corner to cross the street. Natsu hummed thinking up a way to tell them, as he pondered he noticed that only a few of the guild members tagged along, for which he was thankful for since he did have an important client waiting for him.

Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth Natsu squinted as he thought up an appropriate answer to his friend's question, Lucy watched him with a smile. It was cute to watch Natsu ponder, he had such a mysterious expression that crawled across his features. A moment spread between them before it dispersed and he snapped his fingers together, turning to Erza he began to explain in great detail about his work.

"I establish music for companies and television adverdisments; we all integrate together at the Capital for meetings. From there I help make music, we sit down at a table for hours making documents of potential music. I write down things from time to time, while they wait anxiously for my input which isn't always needed. I then leave for a short period time back home to sort everything out. When things start to run smoothly and we are on track I have to move back to the Capital. When I am not in need of assistants I'm called off to talk to a different client, when things are done I leave." Natsu remarked carefully, he smiled at their startled expressions, Lucy found it amazing that Natsu was able to do all that right under their noses, especially when he needed to leave for a long period of time.

"In my spare time, I rifle through documents of old music that has been discarded. I take those documents and use them to my advantage, making a nice song or two." Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts when Natsu continued to speak, she gasped as stars danced in her eyesight at the mention of music made by Natsu himself, the action didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon-slayer. They turned another corner and Erza found herself staring at a building just a few feet from them, and in her mind she knew this was the Studio of Lord Phoenix and her suspicions were confirmed when Natsu led them over to stand in front of it.

"And we are here." He said calmly, Erza whistled as she looked at the building, it was larger than she had guessed. Soft brick a lined the outer walls, colored a light grey. On front of the building itself was the wording _Lordes_ , when they came up to the sidewalk, they saw the rather large but beautiful gardening off to the sides of the cement walk. That led all the way up to the entrance of the building, where two pot of ferns were put to either side of twin glass doors making it more welcoming to anyone who passed by. The rest of the building was suited with dark windows; Lucy couldn't believe this was Natsu's. She, herself had passed by this particular building many times when they had to meet at the harbour, she never did imagine it to be Natsu's, yet again she never imagine Natsu being Lord Phoenix.

"Why don't we go inside, I don't like admiring very much." Natsu said with a smile, the others rolled their eyes at such a Natsu thing to say. They followed the Fire mage as they descended towards the doors of the Studio, but they couldn't help but notice the two cars parked in the private driveway. Mirajane froze to the ground as her eyes swept passed the limo before landing on the newly remolded SE-plug, it was slimmer in body but the colors was something that didn't exactly scream Natsu.

The others also noticed the car, the car was painted in dark maroon while the rim and wheels were pitch black; Gray gawked at it before turning to Natsu. The Fire mage was digging through his cloak's pockets for his keys before he stilled in his search to watch them. The Ice mage stalked over to him with clear confusion in his eyes as he pointed at the car.

"B-But you get motion sickness, how the hell do you..." Gray practically hissed in Natsu's face, Erza placed her hand on the ice mage's shoulder before leveling her gaze at the Dragon-slayer. Natsu had a thoughtful look on his much older looking features as he turned to the group, looking a little sheepish as he dived into an explanation.

"This car was given to me by the King himself; it's a prototype of sorts. They have been experimenting on new ways of designing the Magical mobiles to go even faster, while also looking fashionable, this one is made especially for me and my condition." Natsu said as he stared at it before laughing nervously when Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu slowly one by one started to scowl darkly at the Dragon-slayer. Twirling the metal keys in between his fingers he looked off to the side in an effort to avoid their angry stares.

"It doesn't give me motion sickness, so I can ride this thing without the fear. Isn't that great, plus I like it because it's fast and gets me places easier?" Everyone nodded in understanding while Wendy and Team Natsu looked just about ready to strangle the poor Fire mage; Natsu grabbed the back of his neck and a reverted his eyes elsewhere.

Clutching to his keys he turned quickly to unlock the door to his Studio, his teammates watching him with their arms folded and a glare on each of their faces. Natsu shuddered as he twisted the key into the pad lock and turned it to unlock the door.

Natsu opened the door and wasn't nearly as prepared as he should have been as a blue blur crashed headlong into his unguarded chest, almost knocking him off his feet. Trying to steady himself, Natsu laughed breathlessly as he held his partner to his chest. Lucy lifted a brow as she stood on her tippy toes to get a better look at what slammed into Natsu, she chuckled to herself.

"Oh! Hey, Happy." She said in amusement when brown eyes caught the all too familiar blue and white tail over Natsu's shoulder, the blue exceed pulled away from Natsu to look over the Dragon-slayer's shoulder to find Lucy and five others standing there with small smiles.

" Oh, so you've been hanging around here have you, I would have thought you would have come with Natsu to the Talent show?" Mirajane said offhandedly, the blue feline blinked a few times before casting a glance at Natsu with a slightly blank look. Natsu waved a hand in a dismissive gesture making Happy bristle as he glared, that caught everybody off guard even scaring a few people (Carla). Happy then sighed before cross his arms over one another, lessening his glare to one of being unimpressed.

"Natsu Dragneel the client from earlier had been waiting for you for three hours. It's not exactly a good time for others to visit, you're so simple minded I swear."

Natsu shrugged with a pleading look, Happy narrowed his eyes before he turned his attention back to Mirajane to answer her earlier question. Natsu pouted for being abruptly ignored by his best friend, Lucy giggled. Happy began to explain his absence to them all the while being pretty blunt about it, and getting a few people to crack a smile.

"That would have given Natsu away, besides I'm pretty identifiable." Wendy giggled since it was the honest truth while the others nodded in understanding as Natsu shook his head before turned back to the now open door. Happy let go of the Dragonslayer and flew indoors leaving Natsu with the guests, Lucy laughed at the dumbfounded look Natsu pulled. He rolled his eyes before turning back to the others and smiled and gesture to the now open door.

"Okay, _now_ let's go in shall we." Lucy was the first one to enter, pushing Natsu aside which earned her another pout as Natsu followed after her. Stepping in the Studio, Natsu did his normal routine and hung his cloak and blazer on the coat hanger. Leaving him in just his dress shirt, turning around while he unbutton his cuffs he immediately notice the women standing in the center of his foyer. Her hard and every shallow feature made a frown crossed his own, she did not look happy and he berated himself for putting off the meeting.

Lucy found herself captivated, her eyes roamed over the beautiful wooden floor boards while the walls were built with reddish brown brick underneath black baseboards. A fireplace was built into the far wall on the right of her, and what really drew her in further was the amount of greenery that decorated half of the room. Addilyan was sitting behind a gorgeously carved desk made of dark oak, the girl not even batting an eye upon their entrance as she typed away on the keyboard. Happy was lying down on a plush bench over in the left far corner, ready to have another cat nap.

Lucy glanced over her slim shoulder to find that the rest of the group had gathered into the room and now we're taking it all in, much the same away she had. They were brought back when Natsu walked past them, his shoulders were taut making the white dress shirt he wore strain. Lucy had to smile to herself as she absorbed the image, the Dragon-slayer oblivious to the hungry look she was giving him.

 _And he is all mine._ She thought absentmindedly, Natsu had successfully rolled his sleeves up leaving many to stare at his tone muscles before they saw his face. Erza hummed, waiting for Lord Phoenix to get to work as Natsu turned from a Guild mate to a businessman in seconds. They noticed the women when they first entered through the doorway, and only a couple truly knew who she was, and the reason Natsu had to leave so hastily.

She was one of his clients, and by the looks of it, a very important client. Natsu smiled down at her when he finally crossed the threshold, she was a short women but very old in age.

"I see that you are not very happy with me, Clara." The woman now identified as Clara looked up with a sharp look in her tired expression that made Mirajane back up in respect. This women before them held a lot of power and they were wise not to get into whatever business that was going to go down between Natsu and her. Natsu didn't even flinch at the look causing Erza and a few others to think that he had worked for her before.

"My Lord." She bit out upon laying eyes on Natsu; the Dragonslayer folded his arms before indicating with his head for her to hand the folder over. Clara narrowed her eyes just slightly before obeying, Natsu watched her every movement as she past the folder over. Natsu made eye connect with the women before taking it in his hands, opening it without really minding the other people in the room he began to look over the context word for word.

"So he wants a soft piano solo to be played for the next advertisement, that will be easy and I can send out the finished produced within this week." Natsu mumbled under his breath as he walked over to Addilyan, the girl stopping in her typing to smile up at him before taking the folder in her hands. Clara scowled causing Natsu to look back over in slight concern before it was wiped clean off his face as it was replaced with a cocky smirk.

"Is that not what he wants, I always aim to please." Lucy frowned at the disrepect Natsu was displaying to this woman who was so much older than him and probably had higher authority than the salmon haired man. She really hoped that was the case as they watched Natsu turn back around to talk to Addilyan, about something before he gave Clara his full attention.

"I don't like our information and motives to be voiced so carelessly, _Dragneel_." Erza felt a pang of misfortune at the bite in this woman's voice and the way Natsu's smirk dropped slightly. Addilyan shifted nervously in her seat before she had to excuse herself, which alarmed everyone in the room. Natsu looked down at his feet for a moment, Erza noticed how Clara became still, her hands fisting in her skirt that she wore. Natsu then moved away from the desk with a calm expression on his face, and to anyone who was experienced in hiding their true emotions. Would have picked up the way his eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Clara, you know what happened the last time someone stepped out of line in front of me and my company?" Clara tensed all together at the mere mentioning of something that the others clearly didn't want to know but were curious. She dropped her hands away from her skirt, eyes avoiding Natsu's as the Dragon-slayer's face soften slightly.

"They were dealt with..." Clara whispered as she felt sweat rolling down the side of her wrinkled cheeks as she tried not to look up at the most powerful being she had ever met, alongside the King himself. She trembled slightly for ever clipping her words with her anger; she had to make it right before he did something that got her fired. She had power as the second in command, but she was also the messenger for Aiden, the real head of their company. And the best friend of Natsu Dragneel, She had meant this Natsu Dragneel a handful of times, but not in up close in person. This was probably the first time she was alone with him, since she was always had someone with her that kept her from speaking her mind.

"I'm sorry. For opening my mouth when I wasn't in my place to do so, will you still consider the offer of making the music for our company." After her speech Clara bowed, Erza looked over to Natsu who looked to be in thought and personally the scarlet haired mage wondered how powerful authority wise Natsu really was. Could he make people do his bidding by just a command, or was there more to it?

"I will, don't worry. Aiden is a good friend of mine, but I have to say, your attitude needs a little teak." Clara nodded as she repeated her apologizes one after the other before Natsu lifted his hand to silence her.

"It's alright, Clara. Tell Aiden it will be done and should be picked up by Wednesday, which is all I have to say you, you may take your leave." She was out the door before he even permitted to; Natsu put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"That woman, I could talk to her in the nicest voice possible and she would still be scared of me." Lucy chuckled at the deadpanned look before Gray walked over to Natsu and looked at him deep in the eye before saying.

"You were pretty scary, what with that stare of yours. I think she had every right to be scared, you kind of gave me the chills when you stopped smiling." Wendy had to agree, she had never seen Natsu pull such a face.

"Oh whatever, so does anyone want to see my new project that is not related to the Talent show?" Natsu knew only two things before he found himself on the floor. One was the piercing shriek of a certain blonde, and the pain that was his head hitting the floor boards. Lucy leaned in nice and close to his face as she was now straddling his waist, Natsu smiled sheepishly at the look of utter fangirling.

"Please do." She breathe out, Natsu putting his hands on her hips as he moved her slightly out of his line of vision to look over at the others who smiled and voiced their agreements. Lucy got off of him after while, blushing furiously as he got up. Dusting his shirt off he looked over at the others before walking over to the doors to where all the music happened.

"Then let's go." He pushed opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The group that had followed Natsu to his studio were: Mira, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Carla and Erza.

Declaimer: The song that was used isn't mine and goes to its rightful owner. So does Fairytail lol.

 _The Song_ I know I am a Wolf:_ by Young Heretics

Chapter. 12- His voice

Once the doors to the room was pushed open, Erza and others stared in a state of awe as they scanned all around them. Instruments of all types a lined the walls and in the center of the room was a drum set and a large Grand piano, Natsu waved them over and for the first time since his revival, Natsu had that beautiful smile gracing his features. That smile that gave everyone hope, as his earlier sternness had begun to melt. They watched with amusement as he bounced around the room in his excitement. Lucy giggled at the man before her and the tightness that had resided inside her heart loosened as she looked around the room that her frien... Boyfriend occupied on an almost a daily basis.

"So Natsu, what's this project that you want to show us?" Erza interjected, smiling as Natsu swirled around to face them. Natsu tilted his head sideways before nodding seemly to himself and without warning he bounced forwards and passed by them without a single word. Lucy lifted a brow at the odd behavior as she turned back around to face the Dragon-slayer to find him taking a seat behind the Grand piano, his face twitching in a smirk that seemly did not fit his looks.

"The project that I have been working on was supposed to be the introduction to a short film, but it was declined when we found a much better soundtrack to play it with. I however found it really helpful for a song, and I thought if I got it right I might as well release it since so many people had been demanding for another song." Natsu said happily as he ran his fingers lightly across the keys, lifting his gaze back to his friend.

"Really, you want to release another song?" Gray asked making Natsu look at him, the ice mage froze for a moment under the stare before he decided to clarify his question more clearly. "I mean your other song was genius, but don't you think once you release another that maybe people will get more bold and flat out demanded for another? Considering you're a famous person now a days, are you going to be prepared when music producers or worse interviewers raid your Studio?"

Natsu hummed in thought about that sort of stuff even before he decided about taking another shot at producing another song. Shaking his head he laughed at the thought of people raiding his studio, he would _like to see them try._

"Gray, I'm a mage, having levels far greater than the 4th Ten Wizard Saint himself. I don't think they would risk getting on my bad side, considering I could do **_things_** that would make them not want to come back here ever again." Natsu drawled out dryly before he bit his lip to silence his menacing thoughts. He laughed nervously when he looked up at the paled faces of some of his friend, while Mirajane just smiled.

"N-Not that I would... That is if they really got on my last nerve. Plus I already considered the outcome of this little project; if I do intend to release it then I will have to deal with the consequences afterwards." Lucy nodded as she shuddered at what Natsu could do if things went southwards, but she really didn't want to think of her lovely boyfriend breaking peoples... yeah, not going there.

Mira titled her head sideways to look at the Dragon-slayer as he got up on his feet before quietly pacing over to a table. Picking up a folder he strolled over to Erza, handing it to her with a pleasant smile.

"Those are the lyrics, they're finished and I have also perfected the tune. I actually would really like feedback from you guys if that's alright?" Natsu required as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment when all eyes landed on him after his confession, Lucy clasped her hands in delight.

"Of course we would!" Lucy walked over to grab Natsu's hand with a bright smile. "It would be an honor to listen to such a great artist such as you, _Lord Phoenix_ , sir."

Natsu blinked in shock as he stared in chocolate brown eyes, he clicked his tongue in distaste. It didn't sit right with him, hearing his title coming out of his Nakama's mouth it just felt wrong. He already told them back at the guild to call him Natsu when he was around them, they were family. With force he pulled his thoughts back to the present as he laughed and shoved playfully at the Celestial mage. Moving slightly away from her grasp Natsu walked slowly back towards the piano again, his eyes tracing the glossy black shine of the cast iron.

"T-That's weird coming from you, actually it's weird coming from any of you." He drawled out with a snort indicating his slight mirth as he seated himself back down on the bench.

Lucy blushed when his piercing olive eyes connected with hers and knew she made him uncomfortable with her little joke. She actually didn't mean to say something like that, but it seemed her inner fan girl self couldn't contain itself and she pushed his comfort zone a little too hard. Natsu was the type to hide things that made him uneasy and not necessarily show it until you really look closely and she wasn't stupid not to notice the subtle change in his demeanor. She also caught how he looked disapproving for that slightest second before he pulled a fast one and forced himself to act like it didn't bother him with one of his carefree laughs.

"Sorry about that." Lucy apologies as she twisted her hands behind her back, faintly aware that the others knew where she slipped up and were certainly trying not to notice. She felt her throat choke down her embarrassment and in her attempt at making the air less dense she quickly changed the subject. "How about that song you were just talking about, could you show us?"

Natsu's eyes glinted with barely suppressed amusement that made Lucy boil with slight anger; he was teasing her.

 _That jerk_ , she thought as her cheeks puffed out in a small pout. Natsu watched his beautiful girlfriend squirm under his fake mask of irritation and disappointment, wanting to see if she would step forwards and quell the tension that he was no doubtingly giving off. She was too cute, looking at her unhappy face but knowing she wasn't truly angry with him. Although it did make him feel comfortable, Natsu would forgive her, Lucy was his newly made girlfriend.

"Sure, I think that would be nice." Natsu knowledge as he stared down at his own hands that graced the keys, twitching to start the show. Pulling his hands away from the keys again he twisted to look at Gray catching the ice mage's attentions. "Why don't you guys pull up some chairs, there in the back of the room, in that closet?"

Gray turned his head to the direction his rival gestured; his eyes landed at the back of the room were a closet door was located. Walking over he did as he was told or more like what his body desired since his legs were cramping from all the standing he had to withstand. Quietly he pulled out enough chairs for everyone, Lucy squeaked when Natsu made a noise like he was clearing his throat. Glancing over her thin shoulder she found the Dragon-slayer gesturing with his hands over to where Gray was, she raised a brow in confusion.

"Can you go and help him out?" Natsu said after a while, his hands disappearing back behind the piano. Lucy nodded, her earlier confusion replaced with realization as she ran over to help, facepalming internally in shame for not figuring what Natsu was suggesting of her.

"Oh, I will help out too." Wendy shouted as she moved away from Mira's side, Natsu watched as they both went off with a smirk. Why was he so afraid to reveal his secret? Was it because he thought the guild would look at him differently, or act differently towards him? Whether that was the case, Natsu didn't have to worry about it anymore, he was accepted and that was all that mattered.

Gray didn't notice the two presences that stood behind him as he shuffled the couple of chairs that he had successfully pulled out to rest them on the wall. Lucy laughed finally after standing behind the ice mage for quit sometime, startling Gray as he twisted around to find both Wendy and Lucy stand there with twin smiles.

"Just here to help out." Lucy offered as she bent down and retrieved two of the chairs resting on the wall while Wendy managed to hold one, Gray nodded his gratitude. Together they brought over the number of chairs needed for the number of people, and once everyone was seated they gave Natsu their fullest attentions. What they didn't expect was for the Dragon-slayer to look over to Lucy with a smiled, his hand reaching outwards to her in a faint indication.

"Come over here, I have something I would like you to do for me." The Celestial mage froze in sudden shock before stupidly pointed to herself wondering what made the Dragon-slayer want with her. It was his song, so why in all of Earth's land did he need her help?

"Just come over here, I will explain." Natsu laughed, his hand once again gesturing for her to come over, reluctantly she rose from her seat and walked over to him. Natsu shuffled over on the bench to make room, all the while his eyes were train on her, his smile dropping into a smirk of sorts. Once in range, his hand shot out and gripped her wrist and yanked her down alongside him. She made a startled sound when she was pulled but settled none the less when she was seated on the soft leather of the bench.

"You're going to be my backup singer for today." Lucy snapped her head towards him with the reddest face he had ever seen on her, her lips trying to form words while the others watched in slight awe.

"B-but why me! I'm not as g-good as you are, I could ruin the s-song... I'm no good at singing, get Addilyan to." Natsu raised a brow at her flustered stammering, why did she insist that her voice was anything but good. He knew for a fact that her voice was something of an angel, and how he knew that was because he would listen in when she had baths. She would sing that one song that made him smile, so he knew she was great for this job.

"Hush, I don't like hearing you talk down to yourself. If your voice is good or bad I would still have picked you. My voice might be good but that shouldn't make you think any less about yours, actually at times my voice can be pretty bad." Lucy blushed before smiling at the meaningful words making her feel better about herself; Erza felt pride once again for Natsu as the Dragon-slayer hummed turning his attention to the piano keys.

"All I ask of you is to back me up when this part of the chorus is sung." Natsu said pointing to a sheet of paper in front of him, an exact copy of the lyrics Erza now held in her hands. Natsu turned his head back to Lucy who stared at the underlined words before she turned back towards him. "You okay with that?"

"Y-Yeah, it seems easy." Lucy mumbled, Natsu smirked as he turned back to the keys with an amused look.

"That's all I ask for." Lucy and everyone else were taken back when Natsu dived right into his song, with a beautiful piano opening. His face was calm, eyes closed as he played. Lucy watched with her breath caught in her throat at how graceful he played, his fingers pressing the keys with little to no pressure as he played. She was jolted out of her trance when he began to sing, and for the first time ever, she felt like a goddess seated beside the god.

 _"Dear rabbit,_

 _My legs getting weak chasing you, the snowfields wouldn't seem so big if you knew._

Erza was astounded by the sheer emotion in Natsu's overly smooth soft voice, his hands moving rhythmically as he started to press down the keys with much more pressure causing a nice beat with space between his voices that caused her heart to float with lightness. Her eyes scanning his face, Natsu's head was bowed but his eyes stared from underneath his long eyelashes, off at the far wall. Before shifting his gaze back down at the keys with a small smile on his lips.

 _Now there is blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry. And I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right, so I'm telling you that you'll...be safe **with me**..."_

Gray felt his heart skip a beat when Natsu's tone darkened as did his features, the small smile turned into a wicked grin as he leaned his head backwards.

 _"Ohhhh, ohh, Ohhhh, ohh. And rabbit, my claws are down now so don't..._

 _Be afraid. I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave. Yes, I know I'm a wolf and I have been known to bite."_

Wendy shuddered as she listened; he truly was an amazing artist but for some reason this song was much darker. Beautifully dark was the way her mind put it, because in all reason the piano mix held the actual meaning of the words at bay making it pretty to hear. Natsu had his eyes closed again while Lucy was in her own little world off to the side of him but she was also intently waited for her role.

 _But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind. And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill, but the thought of fresh meat, is making me ill. So I'm telling you that... you'll be...safe with..."_

Natsu's voice trailed off slowly as did the piano as his hand ran down all the keys to the very end, leaving absolute silence in its wake. Lucy jolted as she turned to Natsu who smiled at her knowingly; Mira felt something akin to frustration as she listened to the song. Strangely enough this song made the She Demon finally realized that Natsu was going to win this Talent show, his voice was the most beautiful things she had ever heard. Natsu suddenly started up again with the piano in on big tone before balancing out with the familiar tone that was played throughout the song.

 _"Me...ehhhhhh, oh, Ohhhh. (Hah, haa, haaa) Ohhhhhh, oh."_ Natsu sang as high as his voice could go, his voice being back up in a gorgeous mix with Lucy's own added vocals, it was something nobody could ever forget as the duet of the two slowly but evenly faltered outwards making Natsu's and Lucy's voice one before she dropped out closing the duet leaving Natsu on his own again. And all the while Natsu didn't stop his playing of the piano, it sent shivers down everyone's spine in a pleasant way, and for once did they understand why Natsu wanted Lucy to help him. She was as good as he was, her voice was soft and light a complete contrast of the Fire mage and it made the song better. Natsu slowed the piano down again, repeating the steps from last time, as the piano started up making that amazing effect to the song before Natsu sang again but in a soft whisper.

 _"So rabbit , please stop looking the other way, it's cold out there so why not stay here under my.. Taaail."_ Natsu ended with a tap of the keys with a smile, looking up he blushed when everyone clapped with amazed looks that also included Addilyan who had entered sometime in between the beginning. Lucy squealed with happiness as she twisted around in her seat looking up at Natsu, to find the pride she was seeking in his eyes.

"You were an amazing." He said softly causing Lucy to hide her face in her hands, while the others shot up from there spot to crowded around Lucy and Natsu. Erza was the first one to explode as she babbled something about how he truly was the god of voices and something else that didn't come out clearly.

"Good job, man. I would like to hear more if you have any? Maybe sing at the guild next time?" Gray offered offhandedly as he smirked at his rival, even thought the song was dark and sad, Gray enjoyed it.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he listened to all the excitement he had caused, even though this song wasn't the brightest it still made others want to listen.

He laughed nervously.

"R-Really? You guys like it that much?" He whispered as he scratched his left cheek, what he got in return was frantic answers and nods. Lucy grabbed his hands and brought it to her chest making him look away in embarrassment, this affection thing that came with relationships was something he still felt nervous about.

"It was great, and I feel really honored to have been a part of it." Natsu felt his cheeks burned at the praise causing the surrounding people to laugh at his embarrassment, Lucy let go of his hand after a minute as she giggled lightly before reaching over to pat his shoulder in comfort. Natsu relaxed at the contact, his face feeling less hot as time passed.

"A week." He finally managed to say after his face resumed his normal shade of tan skin; Lucy tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"I can't believe it, a week before stage 2 commences. So Natsu what do you have up your sleeve for this round." Lucy said as she poked the Fire mage lightly in the ribs making Natsu swat at her hand, but a smile adorned his features.

"Nothing much Lucy." Everyone reeled back at that particular answer; Natsu not doing much was like a can of gasoline fluid thrown on a barrel of TNT with a match not far behind. It was bound to blow up into something crazy; Lucy leaned forwards to see Natsu's face before clarifying what he said.

"Nothing... much?" Natsu twitched slightly as he turned his face towards the others and with a calm face, he smiled.

 _"Nothing much."_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi, update, chapter. 13 is done and I'm going back to school... yeah...I'm trying to ease Natsu back into his character so just bare with the OC serious, disturbing Natsu for now.

FlashStepX out~

Chapter. 13- His determination

Lucy hummed as she walked back from her day spent at the guild, she felt jittery but calm. A feeling that hadn't left her since the day Natsu brought them to his Studio; she was almost temped to go back just to bug him.

"He is probably busy, and yet again he has scammed out of talking with me." She said quietly, her arms hugged herself as the air got cooler. Natsu had visited every chance he could and even more, but they had yet to speak to one another about their newly made relationship.

"Don't fret about it; he'll come around one of these days, although I would prefer it to be sooner rather than later." Lucy voiced as she turned the familiar corner which held her apartment, today the guild was buzzing with excitement. Two more days before Stage 2, and mostly everyone at the Guild were prepared. While some were still frantically running around trying to polishing their performance in time, like chicken with their head's sliced off. Lucy snorted at the mere thought as she unlocked her door to her apartment, her hand stilled when she took notice to voices just behind the door itself.

"Natsu? Happy?" Lucy asked hesitantly as she pushed open the door, Natsu swirled around with lit candles in each of his hands. Lucy stilled in the doorway as she stared dumbfounded at the Dragon-slayer, Natsu blushed brightly as he slowly placed down the candles. Happy was sitting on the couch with a small clipboard, his large black eyes widen in surprise. Natsu turned to share a look with the Exceed as he safely setting the candles in their stands, turning back around Natsu fought down his nervousness.

"H-Hey, Luce." Natsu whispered as sweat rolled down the side of his face, Happy watched from his spot on the couch and winced in sympathy for the poor male. Lucy didn't immediately answer him; she was too focused on the beautiful table set up behind Dragon-slayer. She also took notice to how Natsu was dressed, and she had to say it worked wonderfully for him. He wore a navy button down shirt that mapped out his muscles from underneath, the navy fabric making his eyes a shade darker and hair pop. A pair of loose fitting jeans clad his lower half, casual enclose shoes to top off the look. Lucy found herself creasing a brow when she saw no scarf, the familiar fabric removed and replaced with a black silk tie. Her eyes took in the ugly red scar that adored the base of the Dragon slayers neck before it traveled it upwards to hide behind his ear. Biting the inside of her cheek, Lucy couldn't help but missed the familiarity of the white material.

"Luce?" Natsu pried worriedly as he watched her, Lucy stared at Natsu for a few more seconds before she lifted her hand steadily and pointed at the poorly concealed table behind the Fire mage, Natsu turned to look behind him before he faced her again.

"O-Oh, t-that?" Lucy found Natsu's skittish behaviour enduring, obviously she came in a little too early, interrupting the 'would be' surprise date that Natsu was no doubly setting up. She smiled at him when he began to frantically explain to her what it was, Natsu could be so cute when he was flustered. It warmed her heart.

"I know what it is, you goofball. Thank you, I appreciate it." Natsu stopped his babbling to stare back at her, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Really." Natsu said as he looked back at the table that had been set up almost to perfect for their date, Natsu had took the time and brought out some of his really expensive cutlery and plates. He then ran to a high priced store to by a gorgeous table cloth, royal blue with white roses embroidered into the corners of the fabric. After he had placed it on her small table, he stepped out again to go fetch the food that he was going to cook for his girlfriend. All that it needed to finish it off was lit candles, which he had just got only moments before her unexpected arrival.

Placing down her bag and keys, Lucy kicked off her boots and walked over to the Dragon-slayer. She grabbed his arm and tugged him forwards, causing him to give her a dazzling smile in return. Bringing her smaller hands to his broad chest, she played with his tie, before sliding her fingers forwards to rest on his wide shoulders.

"Really, I see that you've been spending a large amount of money, it's just a date." Lucy whispered as she stared at the expensive plating and table cloth before she pulled back and looked into Natsu's eyes, he didn't look fazed at her declaration. Lucy was caught off guard when a warm hand slinked around her thin waist, her eyes taking in how his mouth moved in a wordless fashion. Natsu pushed her flush against him as he leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. The first true kiss they had, and Lucy was in heaven as Natsu worked his mouth against hers before releasing her, much to her disappointment.

"It's our very first date, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Natsu said with a husky voice, making shivers crawl pleasurably down her spine. "So why not enjoy it, expensively."

Natsu took a step back and led her over to the table, were a delicious aroma waft over to Lucy 'senses. Taking her seat, Natsu pushed her in, she noticed the steaming food on a white porcelain plate that was directly in front of her. Cooked shrimp dribbled with creamy butter sat on top of fettuccine noodles that were mixed with Alfredo sauce, freshly prepared spices were also noted in between. Adjacent to the main course sat a thick slice of French loaf, Lucy felt her mouth watering.

"You can start eating, if you want." Natsu's voiced, catching the Celestial mage as she looked across the table to see her boyfriend smiling at her. "I also have wine, if you would like."

"Alright, that actually sounds pleasant." She said happily, Natsu chuckled as he got up from the table to fetch the wine. Leaving Lucy to herself, she suddenly jumped upwards when a thought came to her mind and spun around to face Happy, but was confused to find the cat gone. Eyes trailed to the opened window, scoffing she turned back to her meal and waited.

"So back at the guild, you seemed upset for some reason?" Natsu said as he came back into the room, a wine bottle in his hand, Lucy looked down at the expensive table cloth. "I mean we don't have to talk about it know, I just was wondering because I was worried."

"I... Okay maybe I was jealous when you were talking to Addilyan. You were her saviour, and she looks up to you and respected you. I guess I felt a shame for even considering her a potential rival for your love, gosh I feel bad for even considering it. She's like a little sister to you, isn't she?" Natsu stared at her, still holding the wine bottle in his hand before reaching over to grab her wine glass.

"Yes, she is." Natsu popped open the wine, Lucy tried to ignore how ridiculously expensive the wine brand was in favour to hear out the rest of what Natsu had to say, as he poured. "Lucy, I could never replace you with Addilyan. Besides, it would be illegal for me to date her, she's only nineteen and I'm like twenty-two. I don't feel like being thrown into jail."

Lucy jolted as she stared up at Natsu in shock, Addilyan did not act nor looks anywhere near a nineteen year old. She acted more like she was twenty-three, and even more shocking was knowing that Natsu was only twenty-two. She swore to herself that when they first met that they both were the same age, so that meant Natsu was older then her.

"Addilyan is nineteen years old? I thought you estimated that she was sixteen at the time, when you found her?" Natsu scratched his head as he pushed her drink towards her, his face semi-serious since the topic of his dark past still made him uncomfortable.

"Nope, turns out when she was in the hospital, the nurses had a file on her. She was fifteen years old, the year she saved me from Abaddon, she had turned sixteen. Her birthday is in September, the twelfth." Natsu said matter of fact as he poured his own drink, Lucy decide to eat the food before it went cold.

"Sorry for worrying you and bringing _that_ up. You still need some time to heal." Natsu stayed silent before reaching over to take a sip of his drink instead of answering; Lucy took that as a chance to change the topic. Glancing down at the food on the plate, her fork positioned at her lips, she smiled.

"I really like the food, it's delicious. Thank you, this date was more than I was imagining." Natsu smiled with gratitude clear in his features as he put down his drink.

"Only for you, Luce, I love you." Lucy chuckled as she reached out with her drink, Natsu doing the same as they clinked together in a cheer.

"Cheers, to our new relationship statue as a Fairytail couple." Lucy spoke softly as she brought the glass rim to her mouth and drank; Natsu folded his hands together and watched her. Lucy noticed and placed her glass to the right of her meal, a startling smile lit her face.

"Oh and Natsu... I love you."

Now Natsu could have run for the hills upon arriving at the guild, but he didn't believe in cowardice. His hands gripped his pant leg in an iron grip, his heart caught in his throat as he tried to keep calm. Happy watched very twitch and discomfort that took over his partners face with his own worry as he sat quietly in Addilyan's lap. Natsu let his eyes roaming freely taking in all the people crowded together, camera pressed close their frames, just desperate to catch a chance at seeing his face. Addilyan watched her Lord weigh out his decisions and steel himself for such a big step, she reached out and placed her hand on his whiten knuckles for support making the fire mage cast her a slightly thankful glance before returning to looking out the tinted car window.

"Natsu, it's going to be alright." Happy piped up in a steady voice, his large onyx orbs scanning the tense shoulders that were attached to the dragonslayer, who in return sighed, fogging up the tinted glass.

"That's the thing, buddy. I don't think it will be alright." Natsu turned around to face both his companions and the ones that gave their full support to him from the very beginning, and reassurance. Addilyan squeezed her grip on his hand while Happy nodded towards him with a smile.

"The best quality I find the most in you, my Lord. Is not the smiling and happy free way you live, but the determination that glowed brightly inside your soul like an indistinguishable fire, so use that to its advantage and make that step. What do you say?" Natsu felt his heart skip a beat at such a deep speech, usually it was reversed? Turning his head slightly to the left, he reached out deep into his mind and magic. Trying to find that feeling of his old self that he knew would still be there if he just could touch it, suddenly he felt his dragon-slayer magic flicker in respond to his searching. He gave a silent gasp when he felt what Addilyan was telling him, that feeling of solid determination that burned deeply inside of his being.

Eyes flickering he opened his eyes as he watched the people stand around, before he smiled catching Happy and Addilyan off guard. The smile was like the old days when he wasn't tainted with trauma and dark magic, and for the first time in years they felt a warm sensation deep inside that they laughed. Hearing them laugh caused Natsu to rethink his plans for the future, maybe he could still be an active mage but outside of that he could work at his studio and progress as a song writer and music artist. Smiling again he griped Addilyan's hand before turning back to the window in thought.

This was it, once he stepped out of this vehicle, his hard kept secret was out and his face would be all over social media by time the moon rises. Fairytail won't be the only ones, the whole world be at his front door steps in an up roar. Shuddering, he breathed in a calming breath before turning to his driver and with as much confidence as he could must he commanded.

"Unlock the doors."

Erza place a little bit more eye shadow to her eye lids, sighing calmly she placed down her makeup brush and switched it out with one of her favourite lipstick. Applying it on her curved plump lips evenly, she nodded to herself in satisfaction. Standing from her seat she moved slowly to the full length mirror that stood just beside her walk in closet, leaning in, she checked herself over but all she saw was as a beautiful woman with stunning locks of scarlet. A single dress she picked the day they left Natsu's studio hung loosely from its hanger in her closet, hazel eyes trained on the dark silvery pink fabric of the dress as it begged her to wear it. The dress was nothing special but still something that would catch people's attention; it was knee length and very fitting. The color of the dress was complemented with a black laced sash that wrapped around her waist. Smirking to herself in unbearable excitement she ignored the urge to slip it on and instead walking out of her dorm room and down to meet with the rest of the girls for breakfast.

Once the door to the limousine opened and his foot reached the pavement below, Natsu heard the crowd hush into a slow stream of excited whispers and murmurs making the Dragon-slayer groan. He knew once he was fully revealed the level of those content voices would no doubly rise to extreme volumes, hesitating for a second he looked back at Addilyan and Happy. The trio nodded at him with readiness, they both would be out and by his side once he took those steps and out of the vehicle himself but right at that moment they only could give their own push of encouragement for him to.

Natsu cracked a smile at them before turning back to the task at hand, no more hesitation. Taking the handle of the already opened door he pushed it fully opened, stepping out. The murmurs and hushed whispers fell silent as as he felt all the eyes of the gathered citizen's land on his person, he heard the other door to the limousine open as Addilyan slipped out with Happy held in her grip as she walked around their transportation. She walked in front of Natsu with her head held high before proceeding to bow low before the crowd, Natsu sighed half heartedly as she began to speak on his behalf, like usual.

"Good morning, citizen's of Magnolia. It's a great pleasure to finally meet each and every one of you, My Lord is happy to finally have the opportunity to associate with you, even though he may have done so before. Please I would like to introduce you to the man behind the voice, Lord Phoenix or as you may already know him by, Natsu Dragneel of Fairytail." Natsu felt his face become one of tight lines as all eyes flickered from Addilyan before staying solely on him, a feeling of disrespected for Addilyan washed over his begin. Twisting he forced some of his magical pressure on the people before him, causing some of the people to flinch upon making eye contact with him.

"What do you have to say, she said good morning?" Natsu said coldly as he walked upwards to be shoulder to shoulder with the women, his eyes catching the heads of some of his guild members peeking out from the large double doors, but he heed them no mind.

"Good Morning!" A course of shouts bustled throughout the crowd as they all bowed making the pressure they were feeling lessen considerably; Addilyan beamed a gorgeous smile making some of the men in the crowd go weak kneed. Natsu lightened up slightly, as it may seem he was very protective of Addilyan; she was like a little sister to him. He would not tolerate disrespect towards her; she was to kind for such treatment. Happy flew out of Addilyan's arms to sit on Natsu's shoulders; while the dragon-slayer was in thought his face had become grim which made the crowd sweat. _Wasn't that good enough for the man?_

"Gosh My Lord, your face is making people shudder under the intensity, what are you thinking about?" Addilyan asked happily, popping Natsu back into reality making his hard features soften. He smiled before lifting his hand to ruffle her hair making the women before him to pout causing a laugh to bubble up in his chest.

"Oh it's nothing, how about we get indoors and get settled?" Addilyan nodded in agreement as they set about walking towards the doors, Natsu noticing that it was guild member free, they must have gone inside. Pushing open the doors he was welcomed with a close punch to the face, and it would have connected if it weren't for his quick reflexes. Catching the fist in his palm as a shockwave blew passed him ruffling his hair a little bit; Gray cussed as he jumped backwards away from the Dragon-slayer.

"So, was that supposed to do something or..." Natsu asked as he smirked at his rival, his hand falling to the right side of his body as he regarded the other mage with careful eyes as Gray scoffed. The ice mage folded his arms over his chest, Natsu blinked in mild shock as he looked his rival up and down to notice that Gray was fully clothed in a nicely ironed down black suit.

"No, but it proves that you aren't going to just drop being a mage completely. You're too on guard all the time to be able to just be a normal song writer, so your speech of dropping your duties as a mage is a complete lie, Flame brain." Natsu froze for a second making the other mages behind Gray to tense, the fire mage stared into the eyes of his rival before he put a hand to his face and laughed. Gray raised a brow in confusion as did the others as they watched their friend struggle to breath in his bound of helpless laughter, Natsu suddenly faced back towards them with tears of happiness gleaming in the light and a large smile.

"Am I that easy to read?" Natsu said with no ill intent, his voice filled with something that wasn't there before. Gray suddenly realized what it was before anybody could, Natsu was glad. He was glad that someone out there could still read him, and it sadden the ice mage to know that Natsu couldn't do it himself and it angered him because this all could have been avoided if Gray saw through the fire mage sooner. Natsu smirked as he walked over to the ice mage and before Gray could react, Natsu punched his shoulder with gentle playfulness as soften olive eyes squinted a complete contrast to what they were before all this.

"Come on now, don't dwell on the past. I had enough of that through the years, let's start anew and have the same old fun we had before dark magic was involved." Gray nodded as he rubbed his sore arm, maybe Natsu was right, and he shouldn't look down a grim road.

"Yeah." He said lamely before following after Natsu who went to join in on some name calling to other members, onyx eyes softened as he watched Natsu scare Lucy who 'Lucy kicked' him across the guild leaving everyone to laugh.

Maybe, as time passes, Natsu would heal from this trauma, but until then they would have to be supportive of their friend. Gray shook his head, clearing any further thoughts as he went to help pull the Dragonslayer from the table top that he had landed on to, Lucy fussing over his body as she repeatedly apologized to her boyfriend.

Just maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: FlashStepX here, I'm going to give you a list of _**some**_ of the Characters ages, so you guys aren't confused. Natsu and Levy are both 22, and Addilyan is 19. Just so you know, Lucy is 21, while Gray and Gajeel are both 23. Mirajane and Erza are the same age, 25 and little Wendy is 13.

Also sorry for begin gone for such a long time, I had to go over all the Chapters and polish them up, for your pleasure of course. Now the story makes so much more sense lol. Also my computer was taken in to be repaired and that took longer than I was expecting, so with no more stalling.

Enjoy Chapter.14 ~

Chapter. 14 – Stage 2, His ambition

Natsu sat beside Lucy and the rest of his family, his girlfriend holding an ice pack to his cheek, her worried features tightening when he winced. The Fire mage had a purple bruise that marred his upper jaw line, while the left side of his eye sported two rather large cuts. One of the cuts sat just above his forehead causing blood to drip down over his left eye. The second laceration wasn't as bad- well to him anyways- but it stung all the same, the cut spreading underneath the eye itself making Lucy scrunch up her face in worry.

"That looks pretty server, Flame-brain." Gray whistled as he leaned forwards to get a better look, the ice mage chancing a quick glance at Lucy who dabbed at the cuts gently. Gray felt his stomach tighten voluntarily as he watched the newly made couple, Natsu winced but dealt with the treatment as Lucy finished up on cleaning away most of the blood away from the wounds.

Gray fought down the lump that momentarily clogged his throat, as he took the time to view some important mental notes. One in particular that caused a shiver of horror to roll down his spine, Lucy might be sweet upon first getting to know her, but the thing is she was far from sweet. Lucy was a strong independent woman that knew when to step forwards and slam her foot down. Gray learned that a long time ago when she bit off some strangers head for touching her ass, while Natsu slammed the poor guy to the floor without any restrain.

And that brought Gray to the second reason why he felt so nervous, Natsu fucking Dragneel. It's not like he held anything to the guy, it was just that Natsu was now Lucy's boyfriend which meant trouble. Natsu has always been strongly accessible and stood tall with ferocity for his guild, but now he was stronger than both Gildarts and Gramps combined. And to be completely honest with himself, he felt a twinge of fear settle over his shoulders.

Right at the moment, Lucy and Natsu were Fairytail's strongest couple. Gripping his pant leg without drawing to much attention to himself, the ice mage silently bite the inside if his cheek. Focusing back on his two friends he smiled inwardly when Natsu's previously warm features twisted into a tight scowl as he watched his Girlfriend being handed some band-aids and antiseptic from one of the other male guild members.

"Oh boy." Gray breathed; he knew things would not be well if they were to go on another mission in the near future. Natsu would be more intolerable towards anyone upsetting Lucy or touching her then before. He just prayed to the gods out there that Natsu had learned to hold back his now large quaintly of power ,because the last thing they wanted, was Natsu to be traumatized a third time in his life. A dead person on their hands would be a major setback for the Flame- Brain, something the ice mage would _**not**_ allow. Taking a calming breath he watched Lucy start to work on applying the antiseptic to the wound closest to her.

"Wow Lucy-san, have you ever considered to be a medical mage? You're really gentle and impressively good at it." Wendy piped up as she walked over with Carla in tow, Lucy stopped in her tracks to look up at the 13 year old. Speechless and not knowing what to do, the blonde beauty blushed at such a bold complement.

"T-Thanks and no. It was never my strong point, besides I would feel awful by taking that position from Fairytail's predecessor after Porlyusica." Natsu stopped in his inner amusing to be drawn to Lucy, her face sincere after her declaration to the Sky Dragon-slayer, his eyes roamed over to see Wendy blush heavily. He smiled as he closed both of his eyes; a slow hum of happiness quickly capturing his friends attention who all couldn't help but smile.

Wendy seated herself beside Gray just in case Lucy needed further assistance, Lucy smirked as she turned back around to continue where she left off, applying the antiseptic on the cut. Natsu not prepared for the stinging sensation hissed in pain as the cream made contact with his open wound, Lucy wincing as she dabbed the wet cotton ball against his flesh.

"Easy Lucy, I might heal unusually fast but this is still tender and an hour old." Natsu pointed out as he shifted in his seat, Lucy pulled back to take another look at her boyfriend. Guilt bite deeply into her side as she scanned over his body that wasn't ragged looking or bruised, she hated to admit it so sudden _but_ the rush of adrenaline she felt when she kicked Natsu was like jumping from the tower when they fought Phantom Lord all those years ago. Suddenly she felt a swell of pride fill deep inside her, no Big Bad Dragon was going to get the best of her anytime soon.

The Celestial mage was so deep in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the Fire mage was smirking at her. Natsu, never in his life could have been as proud of Lucy as he was now, she might not look it but she was strong and beautiful at the same time. He wouldn't have to worry about guys hitting on her, she would deal with them herself and for a fleeting moment he felt a tainted feeling consume him as his smirk twisted into a wicked grin.

Gray paled as he watched Natsu, the Dragon-slayer had been all bright and proud looking one moment before his eyes glinted with dark mischief while his pale lips curled into a sickening grin. He knew that Natsu had dark magic humming through his veins, but was this a result of it? He should speak to Addilyan about it later, for now all he could do was be patient and hope Natsu didn't start chuckling evilly.

Gray kept his eyes on the Dragon-slayer as Natsu curled his hands in his lap before glancing down. After a moment, the usually bright looking eyes returned and his smile was softer then when it was previously. Even if Natsu was starting to unravel from his shell there was still something's he did that were questionable. But Gray tightens his lips as not to speak and busied himself by looking around the Guild to see some more people from other Guilds had arrived. The Guild Masters were standing around, talking and having a morning's coffee. Maybe he should go and grab a cup; Stage 2 didn't start in another hour and a bit.

"Hey Natsu, do you want me to grab you a cup of coffee, I'm heading to the bar?" The Dragon-slayer turned his head to look over at Gray, his face scrunched up in thought. After a few minutes he seemed to have came to a decision and flung out his palm.

"Sure, it would help wake me up." Gray nodded and started off towards the bar, leaving the others and Guild members to discuss over their plans. Natsu watched his best friend walk away; his eyes looked back down in his lap, sighing out a chuckle.

In his landing, Natsu found that he had torn his suit; the entire right side of it cut from the jagged edges of the – now broken- table top. The seams that held some of the buttons on had come undone in their struggle to get the Dragon-slayer up right and standing, Natsu now only wore his ripped dress shirt and pants. Addilyan had thrown a fit when she took in his state of dress, the Fire mage tried to calm her down but she was out the door before he even gotten word out.

"Natsu." The mage turned to find Lucy staring at him again, a damp cotton ball in her right and the antiseptic in the left. "Turn your head towards me, please."

Lucy smiled warmly when Natsu turned his head just slightly for her, a smile ever present all the while. At least he was happy, that's all that truly mattered to her, his happiness. Adjusting herself in her seat, Lucy moved to tend to the other wound over Natsu's brow, she didn't want anything scaring, especially on his face. Just as she started to clean the fresh blood that trickled down his face, Wendy piped up from her seat.

"Natsu-san? Where did Addilyan go exactly?" Natsu swung his head to face the girl, his eyes high in his hair line before a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"She went back to the Studio; she should be back soon though, with a new suit and something to cover these cuts." At the end of answering Wendy's question he felt fingers grip his chin and yank him towards Lucy, who reached out and started to pat down the cut on his brow bone. Wincing in slight pain, the Dragon-slayer started to whine.

" _Luce_ , that _hurts_." Wendy giggled at the playfulness dancing in her fellow Dragon-slayer's eyes as he pushed out his bottom lip in a pout, Carla huffed at the action. While Lucy rolled her eyes before leaning back to graze at her pitiful looking boyfriend.

"Oh come on now, you baby, you've come out of worst." Natsu stared at her before his lip thinned out and before she knew it, Natsu's childish face vanished like powder and in its place was a mature looking man. No matter how many times he did it, it would still capture her, his jaw line close up was even more defined looking then when she glance from afar.

"Come now, _Luce._ I just want to have some _fun_ , _don't you_?" Wendy blushed at the tone of voice Natsu used on the Celestial mage while Lucy stuttered for a reply but she found herself breathless. A few moments passed before Natsu burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention as the Dragon-slayer leaned over in his fit of mirth.

Fairy Tail smiled warmly at the Fire mage, his laugh like soothing music to their ears. While others couldn't help but raise a brow, it was weird to associate Natsu with Lord Phoenix even though they were on in the same. Makarov turned his head towards his laughing child with a fond smile, things might have changed, but not every much to the old man eyes.

"Stop laughing at me, you caught me off guard!" Lucy shrieked, Natsu slowly with a shaking frame started to lean backwards to stare into his still flustered girlfriends face, a large smile split his face. He was so happy.

"I bet, _Luce_." He responded with a leer, Lucy puffed out her cheeks and reached over and smacked the chuckling Dragon-slayer on the arm. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!"

"You better." A comfortable silence settled over them as Lucy finished up on the last cut, laying a small bandage over it to seal the wound up. Natsu smiled when all the medical supplies were then swept far away from him, looking over Wendy's shoulder he found Gray leaving the bar and walking forwards, balancing both of their cups of coffee in his grasp.

"MY LORD! I'm back!" Natsu startled from the high pitched shriek swirled around to find Addilyan making her way towards them, a black suit covered with a plastic film was held high in her right hand, while in her other hand was a small capsule. Sighing tiredly, Natsu turned back around to find that Gray made it to the table, the ice mage pushing his cup forwards.

"Thanks." Natsu grabbed the handle and brought it up to take a sip, once the hot liquid slide down his throat he felt some of his energy return. Addilyan stood before Natsu when he put down his drink, her eyes taking him in with a grim smile, the Fire mage was about to speak for his behalf but he was silenced when she thrust a mysteries capsule in his face.

"I could care less about your excuses, just take this." By now everyone in the Guild was silenced and watching. Some of the different guilds couldn't believe Addilyan's tone of voice, she might be respected as much as Natsu but Natsu was Lord Phoenix. They waited for the explosion that was bound to occur, but were taken back when Natsu just stared at the thing in the teenager's hands.

A moment passed before Natsu hesitantly reached out and took the capsule; it was like a small blue pill. He thought he would just be powdered up by a make-up specialist, but there wasn't anybody extra standing before him. His face became narrowed as he leveled a stare at Addilyan who didn't budge with her simple order, she nodded towards the pill.

"Now hurry along, so you have time to change." She said with equal firmness, Lucy gulped nervously when she chanced a glance at Natsu. The Dragon-slayer had dropped his stare back to the pill in his grasp, Addilyan shifted and it occurred to them that she was starting to crumble.

"Fine, what suit did you get?" Natsu said as he popped the pill in his mouth, much to the concern of Lucy and the rest of Fairy-Tail, Addilyan smiled and looked down at the suit that lay over her forearm. Gray sucked in a sharp breath while the others watched in awe as Natsu's face shifted and started to reform like... well like magic. Before long the bandages that covered the cuts have vanished, leaving flawless skin behind, Natsu quirked a brow.

"Did it work? I can't feel anything." Addilyan snickered softly behind her hand before she walked over and moved a lock of salmon hair way from his face and smiled pleasantly to herself. Natsu brought a hand up to his face but was stopped almost instantly by a smaller hand, Addilyan shook her head.

"It didn't heal your wounds; the capsule is a formula to cover over blemishes. Alnico, your make-up specialist gave me it, when I relied what happened to you, my Lord. It lasts up to twenty-four hours; I have a spare just in case." Natsu nodded in understanding as he put down his hand before turning when he heard the tall tale snort of a certain ice mage.

"Put a sock in it, _Gray_." Natsu bite out as he watched the mage straighten, the ice mage looked at him with mirth clear in his expressive orbs.

"I didn't know you wore make-up, Flame-Brain?" Lucy turned to also face the ice mage with a tight expression; Gray was going to get it one of these days. And she didn't mean by her, he was going to be put fifty feet underground by both of them without a doubt. Natsu growled, but didn't find decking Gray in his ugly mug worth it at the moment; he had other things to worry about. Besides he could fully express his feelings when he talked to the other male when they were alone and... _later_.

"Suit." He whispered, Addilyan handed the Dragon-slayer the suit with one of her smiles which he responded with grace. "I'll be back."

As Natsu slipped away, Lucy decided to release her fury on the one that made her boyfriend upset. To her surprise she wasn't the only one that sent their glares towards the ice mage, Addilyan sneered at him. Gray took immediate notice to the heated glares and felt his stomach drop, he shrank in on himself, but even that didn't spare his fate.

"You should be glad that My Lord is still such a kind person, or you would be a puddle of blood under his boot." Addilyan hissed out making some people pale at the assumption while others couldn't have agreed more to that single statement. Lucy slammed her hands down on the table with as much force as she could, she would make it clear to Gray, every clear that Natsu's happiness was so important to her than his.

"Gray, I'm going to say this once. _You dare_ speak out of line again and I will not hesitate to sick my spirits on you. He _deserves_ happiness, he deserves to heal in peace without assholes like you around." Lucy stated with a stern tone that Gray knew he had stepped over some sort of line between her and Natsu. He nodded faintly, to frighten to voice anything that might get him in more trouble. His eyes looked over at Master to cringe at the disappointed stare Makarov gave him before looking away.

A minute flew by in which Gray stayed silent, the door to the bathroom opened and Natsu stepped out. Everyone glanced over to only stare shell shocked at the salmon- haired male that stood in the door frame, dressed in a black tight fitting suit that kissed his muscular form, and to most people's surprise, Natsu didn't wear his white scarf leaving his throat bare. A bright maroon tie replaced the fabric; Lucy smiled a little as she looked back on her date night with the Dragon-slayer. He looked completely different without his scarf, as Natsu walked back over to the table he noticed Gray's subdue form but kept his thoughts to himself.

"My childern, Stage 2 starts in about 15 minutes!" Makarov announced, Natsu nodded as he slipped in beside Addilyan who glanced up at him with worry but never else smiled in the hopes of brightening Natsu's mood.

"We can _talk_ about this _later_ , but my main concern right now is... _where is Erza_?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Hey back with another chapter, hope the wait was worth it Chapter. 16 will come… whenever I get around to it, sorry guys.

The last few weeks has been a struggle to write lately, you know writer's block but to make some of your spirits spark, I already made up my mind that there will definitely be a Sequel to A Hidden Vocal. SURPRISE! On a side note, I will be bringing in more Characters into future chapters, so please be patient.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ the song that was used in this chapter is: _**Medicine**_ –By Daughter

I don't own Fairy Tail or the song, the credit goes to the rightful owners of both. Thank you.

Chapter. 15 – His feelings, Ezra's performance.

Erza swirled around once more in wonderment; the dress hugged her curves extraordinarily well and made her locks of scarlet stand out starkly against the fabric. Even though the silvery- pinkish tint of the dress wasn't something she would normally wear, it was still beautiful and brought out a natural glow to her cheeks. A large smile threatened to break out as she leaned in closer to inspect the collar of her dress, and in the process completely missing how the door to her dorm room creaked open.

"We can _talk_ about this _later_ , my main concern right now is... _where is Erza_?" Natsu feel silent after his concerning question, took the time to take in the way Gray avoided his gaze but the Slayer didn't call him on it. He left it alone, Lucy scratched at her cheek while doing quick glances around the Guild hall.

"I saw her yesterday with Mira at one of the shops down in the food district. So I'm sure she's just running a tad bit late." Lucy supplied in a wary tone, Natsu glanced at his girlfriend before leaning forwards to wrap his hand around his coffee cup. The heat that was still present helped in comforting him, and in turn wishing he could say something to his long-time rival. Something that would break this sudden tension that heavily blankets them, Natsu felt his stomach coil unpleasantly in the wake of this uncomfortable silence between Gray and himself. They really need to talk.

It was at this moment that Gray couldn't stand it anymore, ever since Lucy yelled at him, he felt horribly guilty. A sort of guilt that he hasn't felt since Ur sacrificed herself; it made him feel disgusted. Upsetting Natsu was like taking a knife to the heart, the entire guild could agree, because Natsu was the sunshine of Fairy Tail. The Dragon slayer was always smiling; laughing and making them feel safe when they went headlong into battle, and for some reason when he isn't smiling, everyone was soon to follow. Gray watched from under his bangs as the Fire mage moved to cradle his mug in his hands, sadness dancing in familiar olive eyes while his mouth dropped into a taunt wire like line. No smile to be seen.

Natsu.

The Dragon-slayer has always smiled whenever things between them got bad, and easily forgive the ice mage. But this time, a thick tension had formed between them and Gray knew he stepped over this invisible barrier the Fire mage had put up. And Gray wished he hadn't, it would have saved him from seeing his best friend look so upset. Natsu meant summer; he was to be happy. Suddenly Lucy's words smacked the ice mage upside the head, the meaning to them made him clutch his hands into fists.

" _Gray, I'm going to say this once. You dare speak out of line again and I will not hesitate to sick my spirits on you. He deserves happiness, he deserves to heal in peace without assholes like you around._ "Lucy had every right to be furious with him because he was an asshole, no point in sugar coating it when it was so…true. He _was_ so stupid, Natsu did deserve happiness and he abruptly took that away with his behaviour. He _was_ the idiot.

Gray sat still, his heart settling in his throat. He knew he had to make it right, before the tension over took them both. Gray wanted to laugh, of all the times they fought, he never felt like this. A feeling of understanding and guilt mixed together to form sympathy. A deep sympathy towards the Slayer and a singular thought ran through his mind.

 _Natsu has been through enough. No more sadness, it's enough._

The ice mage shifted in his seat, coming back from his overly inspiring talk to himself. Sighing just silently enough, he reached out to hold his already cold cup of coffee. The Guild had- sometime between him zoning out and Natsu sitting down- began to make light chat again, while the gathered Masters spoke low in the back of the hall. Time has passed, time that they didn't really have to have a proper talk. But if it would lessen something between them, then he would punch his pride and ego in the face and apologize. Dark blue eyes lowered to his coffee, watching the black liquid swirl in itself as he moved the mug, before looking upwards.

Natsu had yet to take another sip of his coffee and continued to sit there. Gray also noticed that Lucy had become uncharacteristically quiet, he shift his gaze over to the women of his rivals affections. Lucy's chocolate orbs instantely connected with his own, a sharp look, and he was vaguely surprise to see that she was flickering her gaze over to Natsu in a jerky motion. Irises dancing back and forth like she was trying to say something to him without words, then it clicked.

 _Make it right; apologize,_ Once Gray's face twisted into one of understanding, Lucy stood from the table abruptly, making Wendy follow in example. Addilyan seemed to get the message and matched their movements, leaving the table to stroll leisurely to the bar by the far wall. Natsu twitched at the sudden movements of both his female teammates and assistant leaving but otherwise kept his gaze to the rapidly cooling coffee in his grip. The Dragon-slayer wasn't really dense to the silent communication that went on between Lucy and Gray; he knew what was coming and planned accordingly.

Trying desperately to form words that would make it all better between them, Gray sat in the booth silently, his tongue felt like wet clay in the pit of his mouth. Natsu slowly lifted his head, the Slayer's face having not changed in all the time the ice mage was struggling, which caught Gray's attention and with a burst of urgency he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said, Natsu stared at him for a few short moments before a small smile graced his features, at least that were a start, Gray told himself. Although he would have been completely guilt free if Natsu gave him a laugh with that smile, but the Slayer seemed to have other plans. Suddenly Gray remembered that they still needed to talk and that him apologizing was only the very start of a long heart to heart moment, but at least the tension that was brewing earlier was slowly dimensioning.

"Great, but as you pieced together," Natsu said overly sweet, his eyes sweeping the table top with a sort of bored fascination, before lifting his gaze. Gray shrunk in at the stare; it was a stare that chilled his bones as Natsu looked off the side, continuing where he left off. "Things from here might be a little rough between us, our friendship has always been hard around the edges, actually we always had _edges_. Our friendship wasn't exactly smooth to begin with, it was more like a jagged rock breaking off from a larger section and dropping into the black waters of the ocean to slowly drown. It seems neither of us had put much effort into retrieving it and molding it into something other than petty rivalry, and I will say I am at fault for some of the things that has gone on between us."

Gray stared in awe, the way Natsu spoke; it was like the Dragon-slayer had been alive for many tiring years. The wise tone of his usually high voice spoke volumes to how Natsu was feeling, and that he was serious and Gray respected that. The ice mage felt his throat dry up, their friendship had been described to be hard, even difficult, but never had he associated it like a broke piece of rock crashing into darken waters of the vast ocean to drown. Natsu made it really clear, their friendship had to change.

"So are we good for now? I don't want this to weigh on both of us if we can help it; we still have to pass Stage 2." Gray voiced finally as he stared at Natsu, who finally took a sip of his coffee.

"We're good at the moment, but I hope our talk later makes it official." Natsu drawled lightly as he pushed himself straighter, he cast one of his famous smiles before shaking his head. A humorous chuckle rabbled in the back of his throat as he stared at the ice mage, as for Gray he felt the air become lighter. Happiness was summer and summer was Happiness, Natsu was both and for a good reason.

Erza raced down the stairs of Fairy hills, following close behind was Mira and Levy. Heels pounding against the cement with loud clasps as they raced around the corner, the three women bickered back and forth with each other as Erza thrust out her arm to push open the front door.

"Why didn't you come get me earlier?" Erza snapped as they descended the hill top that Fairy Hills resides on, Mira aimed a disgruntle look at her friend as she picked up her pace. Levy groaned as she filled up the back of their smaller group, her mind tuning out the fight between the red-head and platinum haired beauty or for simpler terms: Titania Vs Demon Mirajane.

"I did, but you were in the shower." Mira responded hotly as she picked up her dress from the ground in hopes to keep it mildly clean, Erza tsked as she mimicked the action, noting with sorrow that the ends of her dress were darkened with dirt.

"Well, you could have knocked." She whispered to herself as they made their way through the small trail that lead them right to the Guild. "What time is it?"

Mira's pale complex twisted in thought as she slowed down to a fast jog, but she wasn't the one that answered as Levy perked up.

"Close to one 'clock, we really should hurry." Erza nodded as they all broke into sprints.

Once they entered the Guild, it was safe to say they barely made it with only a minute to spare as Wendy waved them over to a table that had yet to be taken; they properly thanked the twelve year old before taking their seats. By now all the guilds were divided and seated at their respected tables, Natsu sat far off to the right with Addilyan, a single black card seated in the middle, spiraling words written in gold read.

" _Table purchase for Lord Phoenix and co."_

Erza stared at the Dragon-slayer in a mixture of awe and plain confusion, she never seen the man in a suit before? It was weird but she had to say, Natsu knew how to clean up nice. She jolted when the lights of the guild shut off, before a singular light was cast down in the middle of the stage, Master Makarov directly underneath it.

"I hope everyone has practiced and is ready to win, and I as the leading Guild Master will now announce Stage 2 to commence!" Makarov shouted in his loud voice, his grin making many feel confident while others cheered in excitement. Natsu smiled as he leaned back in his seat, things were sure to be wild this time around and even more challenging but Natsu liked a good challenge every now and again. Lacing his hands together, the fire mage chuckled causing a few people to cast a wary glance his way. Oh, this might actually be too easy.

"Contenders please, make your way to the back stage. Audience please get comfortable." Goldmine shouted as he waved his arms inwards, signaling that everyone move accordingly to what he just said. Erza squealed with excitement as she followed after her peers, she peaked over her shoulder to seek out Natsu, who returned it with a smile. Natsu catching Erza staring at him -from the smaller group that was his Guilds and several others- flashed her a brilliant smile, her eyes shone with a no known emotion before she turned away.

Natsu smirked as he stood from his seat, Addilyan following with ease as the Dragon-slayer made his way to the open door of the back stage.

" _Natsu_ , can I just interrupt you for a moment?" The Dragon-slayer stilled in his tracks before sighing out a deep breath of air, mentally preparing him for the headache.

"Sting." Natsu knowledge politely enough, turning to face his fellow Dragon-slayer. Even though Sting was older then Natsu and was a Guild Master, whatever had to be said Natsu knew he held one thing over the other and that was wisdom and higher authority. Sting might have grown both physically and magically, but his ability to think with control was lacking.

"I was wondering if you would want to come over to Sabertooth sometime. You know for some training and maybe we could go on a job together?" By now the rest of the Master's were listening in and Makarov monitored his 'Son's' reaction, the fire mage was mildly taken back but never less smiled at the invitation and it made the old man happy to see.

"That's sounds great, thanks man." Natsu said in a more lighter tone then when he spoke earlier, and for once Sting was happy to have seen Natsu smiling and speaking the way he use too.

"No problem, we should probably cut this short. You still have a performance to do." Natsu blinked before he turned to face Addilyan, who stood just off to the right of him, her eyes staring at her hands. Sting was right; they should probably hurry this up. Facing the younger Guild Master, Natsu shared apologetic look before responding.

"We'll talk about this on better terms, so please excuse me." The Dragon-slayer said in finality as he felt Addilyan's small hands grab his sleeve, and with a tug, Natsu was moving up the stairs with her. Leaving Sting to watch the two and arched a brow in confusion. Addilyan said something as soon as they were half way up as Natsu's laughter could be heard before the soft click of the door closing was heard.

Lucy sat beside Gray, the man's mood had lightened considerably since his talk with Natsu and she felt glad. Warm brown orbs flickered over to the door when Natsu and Addilyan entered, the former having a large smile on his features. Lucy couldn't help but smile, it sure was nice seeing him so care free again, her face faltered when the Dragon-slayer turned away from Addilyan to connect his gaze with hers. A blush spread down to her neck, it was becoming of her to act like she did whenever Natsu stared at her. Yes, they had their first date only a few nights before, they kissed properly... Oh boy her face is getting even redder just thinking about it.

Natsu sweet dropped as he watched Lucy begin to turn an alarming shade of red that rivaled Ezra's hair, what exactly was she thinking to gauge such a reaction? All he did was look at her? His gaze shifted from his flustered girlfriend to rest on Erza, the scarlet beauty strolling lazily over in his direction and had a feeling in his stomach that knew she had somehow got wind of what had happened wise she was gone.

" _Natsu._ " Erza address the Dragon-slayer as she stopped just shy from his personal bubble, her eyes meeting his without hesitation and he noted the worry in her gaze. It was out of place, this concern she was displaying for him, Natsu didn't need it. This was between him and Gray.

"I'm guessing you heard?" Natsu huffed in mild anger as he glanced at Juvia from across the room, which jolted under the heat of the stare. The water mage having been amongst the people that were listening to their quarrel and he was very displeased at her for blurting his and Gray's issue to Erza. "So whatever is you're going to say will not change anything, this is solely between me and Gray."

Erza levelled a steady gaze at the Fire user before she relented; a small nod was all that was given to show Natsu she at least heard his words and how serious they were. But before she took a step to leave, she pivoted on her heel and turned back to him face him with a sly look.

"Oh don't worry; I would _never_ disobey you, Lord Phoenix, Sir." She teasingly voiced as she walked away from him, unaware that she left one irritated Dragon-slayer behind. As time passed, Natsu heard the speaker emanate a static noise as they were turned on, and before he was prepared, they blared to life. Jolting violently, the Dragon-slayer hissed as his overly sensitive ears were assaulted. After a moment, the shrill noise of the speakers overhead ceased in volume, leaving both Rouge and Natsu ear's ringing painfully.

Yukino dashed over to attend to Rogue in worry for her guild mate, while Lucy and other Fairy Tail members rushed over to their own Dragon-slayer, who had his head ducked between his knees. Addilyan was crouched beside him, her eyes darkened with worry as she reached out to rub his arm soothingly.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted to only stop abruptly in her tracks when Natsu flinched at the extra noise, she felt guilt brush against her heart as she neared him. "Sorry."

"N-No, it's alright." Natsu shakily said as he lifted his hands away from his ears, he turned to face his family, who stared down at him with anxious expressions. "Ow, I feel like my ears are going to bleed."

Lucy brows knitted together as she kneeled down beside her boyfriend, she took in how pale he was and knew that noise did a number to his hearing.

"Do you need anything?" Erza asked as she walked closer to Natsu, but stopped when Lucy shook her head at the scarlet haired warrior. Erza knew that Lucy could handle Natsu on her own, but seeing one of her Nakama in pain was driving her up the wall. Natsu having heard Erza fall silent, glanced up in concern to only find Lucy. Her large brown orbs filled with an unknown emotion, one of her hands stretched outwards for him to take.

"Let's go and sit down, yeah?" She voiced in a sort of a question. Sitting back to balance on the balls of her heels, the Dragon-slayer left out a sharp breath of air before he lifted his head to stare at her with an arched brow. "Well?"

"Sure." He agreed once he noticed that she was trying to make- like everything was normal, and he was really grateful to have her by his side. He knew if Erza had her way, he would be at the front door of Porlyusica's hut in a heartbeat. "Why not by the crates from late time?"

A few minutes seemed to tick by and without a single warning the speakers once again blared to life, but this time a voice was accompanied by the uneasy noise of static. Natsu winced as he turned his attention to Makarov's voice that filtered through, Lucy having become quiet beside him to also listen in what the Master had to say.

"We are now starting Stage 2, contender Erza Scarlet please, take the stage." From among the people that crowded the backstage, Erza emerged with an excited vibe to her. Her flashy dress seemed to glow more slivery then pink upon the stage lighten as she got closer to stepping on, but was stopped part way when Natsu approached, alongside him was Lucy and Addilyan. Both girls flashing brief encouraging words to her and a small hug in between before Natsu decided to speak up.

"I know what I said back there was a little harsh, but I hope you understand." He said, his eyes giving way enough emotion that she pieced together that she wasn't needed in this quarrel between him and Gray. He said it bluntly back when she first approached him, but all she really need to see was his eyes. For as long as she knew the Fire mage, his eyes were always the source to find what he was really thinking about, because he expressed everything in those olive depths. She was brought out of her thoughts when Natsu continued to speak. "Also I want to say, good luck. I actually mean it, I hope you pass."

Erza stared at him before her eyes connected with his and saw his sincerity in his gaze and that was all she need. Reaching out, she pulled him into a tight hug, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Thanks, that really boosted my confidence. But in the end, I know I can't overcome your set of vocals." She whispered making Natsu jolt at in the amount of truth in those words and for a second, he felt guilt bubble up in his stomach but her next words stopped him. "But at least we know we won. That keeps everyone's spirit up."

Natsu smiled as Erza walked away from them, and the spot light flooded her persona as the audience cheered with excitement. Lucy came over with a similar expression of happiness as she settled beside her boyfriend's side like old times, but this time it was in a deeper meaning.

"State your talent and what you're going to perform with." Goldmine exclaimed with a shred of happiness to his tone as he leaned forwards, Erza frowned at the lax expression but couldn't get a read because of the stupid glasses the man wore. She knew thou that he was eyeing her body up and down, and it made her want to clunk the man upside the head with the hilt of her sword.

"I am going to sing, and I will be _playing the piano_." Erza whispered the last part as she dropped her gaze as her hazel eyes trailed over to the black piano in the far right corner, the action didn't go unnoticed by her friends, who by this point have all gathered to watch her performance. Natsu frowned but didn't speak as he crossed his arms; Erza would open up to him or the others eventually, it would just take time like everything less in her life. Tower of heaven beginning a main example, just the mere thought of that place caused Natsu's magic to stir as he watched as Sting nodded from his seat.

Erza seated herself behind the enormous piano, fond memories flooding in as she took a deep breath. It's been awhile since the last time she played, but the skills never really vanished like she hoped and for once that was something she was grateful for. A comfortable silence filled the air and without a thought in mind she dived into her song, the lyrics on the tip of her tongue. Her fingers glided across the keys like water and the deep thrums from the piano vibrated in the air, Natsu's eyes widen at such skilled talent on the piano. He never associated Erza with instrumental experience; all he knew about her was that she was a beautiful, skilful woman that made welding a blade look like a graceful dance.

"Wow." He breathed as the sharp tune of the song echoed and bounced around the surrounding walls, it was beautiful and in a way it made up who Erza was…Passion.

" _Pick it up, pick it... All up, and start again…"_ It was instantaneous; the deep tone of her voice as she drew out the lyrics was carried out with so much emotion. There was a short pause in which Erza took the time to reposition herself, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder, her fingers like willow branches. Snaring the keys in their soft touch, Lucy stood in awe with everyone else. _"You got a second chance, you could go home, escape it all, it's just irreverent."_

Natsu hummed in understanding, the lyrics were sad but in some way they told some of her story. It was as a strong way to let it out, in front of all these people that had yet to know her, and what she truly been through. A smile slide it's away across his face, small but genuine as his heart skipped a beat. The song with the piano was gorgeous to hear and he relished it as he stared at his friend, her gaze closed and lost in the rhythm.

" _It's just medicine."_ Erza sang, her voice wavering as emotion bubbled up inside her chest; it had been a few years since then, since the tower of heaven. This song was the only comfort she had, _he_ would always listen when there was time wasn't taken up with abuse. _He_ would listen, and tell her great things that she wished she heard all the time, especially in a place like that. _"It's just medicine, ohh ohh."_

" _You could you still be what you want to, what you said you were, when I met you."_ Erza bowed her head, her hair falling like a bloody waterfall to hide her face. The only thing holding her in place was her steady repeating of the lyrics as they came to her, but yet all she wanted was to scream. But knew that wasn't happening until later that night. When she was alone, and in the comfort of her armour, only then will she allow herself to fall into the past.

" _You've got a warm heart, you've got a beautiful brain but it's disintegrated, from all the medicine."_ Natsu frowned, this song wasn't something someone wrote, and it held a lot of similarities to her life story. Even though the lyrics didn't flat out tell them, it held all the dark twisted meanings. The Dragon-slayer found that he would not be talking to one person to day like he originally planned; Erza was going to get an unexpected visit later in the night.

" _From all the medicine."_ Erza whispered, her voice hitched but she pressed forwards _. "From all the medicine."_

She felt a cramp shoot through her hand as she pressed down on the right key, but didn't pay it any mind as she lifted her hand again to shift notes. _"Medicine."_

"She's really good, the song is gorgeous."Lucy commented as she leaned against Natsu, the Dragon-slayer's arm wrapping around her waist automatically. He didn't say anything to the blondes comment, but to show that she had been heard, he gave a light squeeze to her side. Smiling the Steller mage sighed and tuned back to tune into the next chorus that was drawled out perfectly and she had to ask herself, had she heard this song played before?

" _You could still be, what you want to be, what you said were when you met me…"_ Gray nodded his head, Erza sure knew how to sing, although the lyrics were a little too close to home and it was concerning. He felt that everyone gathered in this guild, didn't have the right or privilege to hear this, and it made him uneasy. _"You could still be what you want to, what you said you were…."_

" _When I met you."_ Erza inhaled softly, the song was close to ending, exhale. _"When you met me..."_

" _When I met you."_ Natsu felt chills cascade down his left thigh and back in result to the sound of Ezra's emotional display and how well she conducted it into her song, it made the Dragon-slayer want to ask questions right off the bat. _"Ooooooooo."_

Erza closed off the song in a slow melody before silence invaded the entire Guild, no-one clapped, and no- one could move before Erza removed herself from behind the piano and bowed low. She straightened herself and smiled when shakily, one by one, the Guild Masters put up the score signs. Perfect scores and she also once that Goldmine seemed to have snuck an extra point in, she rolled her eyes. A resounding, sharp, individual clap spooked many as Natsu came strolling out from behind the curtains. His smile as large as they had ever seen it, Hazel eyes stared at the Dragon-slayer with a mixer of uncertainty and curiousness.

"Good job, I really enjoyed it." Natsu said, his voice not hiding the fact that he wanted answers from her, and she frowned at the interest. "So how about some clapping, for Ms. Scarlet!"

And just like that, the building was in an uproar of noise and laughter, Erza blushed as she turned to chew out the one that made her embarrasses to only find empty air. Natsu had relocated himself back beside Lucy, who waved the scarlet haired women over, a large smile on pale skin. Erza sighed and walked over, over hearing the next contended to come forwards and take the stage, but it's who that was performing next that caught her interest.

"Next Contender, _Juvia lockster_ please, take the stage."

 **A/N** : Sorry for any mistakes that you may find, I wasn't in such a good mood when I finished it! So again, I'm sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm so sorry, once again. I wrote this chapter too many times to count and I just couldn't get pass more than 300 words. It became apparent that I had writers block, so I stopped and left it for a good amount of time to see if I grasped at something the next time I came back. Unfortunately no luck there, it was harder this time because I didn't want Juvia having a singing part, just entirely instrumental.

But I soon found out that was harder than I thought, because I couldn't find a song that would sound angelic enough to be played by a Harp, which at the time was Juvia's chosen instrument. I just had thought that Juvia would look angel like on a Harp; it would spark a Gruvia moment, which I have been aiming for since Chapter.13. Because Gruvia needs some loving!

Also, I will be taking longer to write each chapter because I don't want to deliver a horribly written chapter to you guys, that wouldn't be fair. But I will try to update a chapter as fast as I am able; I guess promises aren't valid anymore. Anyways please help me out and give me a review…. I need to know if anything needs to be clarified about the story and/or questions that you personally want to know!

Sorry for the long ass Authors note, as promised! HERE IS CHAPTER. 16!

Chapter. 16- Her mind, Juvia's performance

"Next Contender, Juvia lockser please, take the stage." It was like an unexpected slap to the water mages face when she heard her name called, she won out of pure luck the first time, even though she got a perfect mark. Taking a deep breath, the water mage clutched her hands into tight fists. Hoping to whatever God out there would heed her pleads. She had to win this, at least one more time.

"Your fine Juvia, you just have to have faith." She whispered, she noticed that even though her name had been called, she had yet to truly move. Taking another deep breath, she forced her legs to break free from the grappling fear that had suddenly overwhelmed her. "Juvia can do this."

Natsu's eye brow twitched in concern, his eyes weaving over the span of people. Juvia stood just off to the side in the far back, near one of the storage crates. She seemed to be struggling with something, but with what, he could not tell. His mind wandered off to the possibilities when the Water mage seemed to unfreeze herself and began to move. He let out a small huff of relief as she came strolling elegantly over to their group, her earlier hesitation something of the past.

Juvia shook herself out of her stupor with little effort and told herself she was being silly. She did it once; she can darn well do it an second time. She took to walking forwards, forcing the feelings of fright to wither away to the back of her mind. She will do this, no more doubting herself and hiding behind her own fears. As she made her way over to the group that had gathered beside the curtains, she was so focused in her firm decision that she didn't catch the way Gray stared at her.

Gray eyed the sea of people in the room, trying but failing to find the Water mage. He knew Juvia had problems facing larger crowds, but she did it once, Gray knew she could definitely do it again. He blinked when Natsu let out a soft breath of? Was that relief? Dark eyes scanned the small room, only for his heart to seize in his chest painfully. Years ago, he would have thought Juvia was creepy but decently pretty, but now that opinion shattered right before his eyes.

As the rain-women strolled over, Gray could pick out things that were different from before. Her once dead doll-like eyes were now brighter with warmth and life, as the lightening of the stage cast a shadow over her pale complex. Baby blue locks intertwined with one another as they bounced softly against her narrow shoulders, she was breathtaking. The dress that covered her sway and billowed in a non-exist wind, every step bringing her closer to them. Unknown to him, he was blushing fiercely as he felt sweat begin to build up on his brow bone. He coughed when he noticed that the three girls were looking at him with almost lewd looks, Natsu on the other had was only smiling.

"Oh so you've finally notice, have you." Natsu chuckled causing the Ice mage to bristle with anger, but directed it somewhere else, he didn't want to fight about something so painfully true. He casted his gaze elsewhere just as Juvia stopped before them, her face swimming with emotions.

"Juvia hopes to do her best, wish her luck." She said curtly before spinning forwards, not waiting for a response to her statement as she stepped on the stage grounds. Gray frowned as he made his way to the front of the curtains beside Mira, who made more room for other mages that crowded around to watch.

"I know you can't deny it anymore, I see it in your eyes. You're in love with her aren't you?" Gray flinched as he turned to find Mira smirking at him; her sapphire eyes alight with a sick darkness that made his gut twist harshly. Tensing, the Ice mage turned his back to the platinum haired devil as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Why does she have to be so observant, it was something he hated about Mirajane, she was always in someone's face talking about their love life. It was downright aggregating to the Ice mage, as he clenched his hands into tight fists to prevent himself from snapping at her.

"Mira that's enough, you already stuck your nose into my business; I think Gray has the right to not explain himself about his." Mira swirled around with a pout as sapphire met olive; Natsu stared at her with nothing but irritation as he came up beside Lucy. Who had been standing beside Gray for while without the Ice mages notice, Gray felt his muscles relax as he shot Natsu a smile in a silent thanks. Which the Dragon-slayer granted with one of his signature smirks, the Ice user smiled softly as he turned his attention back to what was happening on stage.

Granted he was shocked to find Juvia sitting on a small stool in the middle of the stage, a soft light cast down below, causing her pale features to glow a brilliant gold. Balancing in front of her was an instrument that looked like a large violin, her slim hands rest just over the cords as she waited for Goldmine to finish his speech.

"State your talent and what you are going to perform with." Juvia smiled shyly as she tapped the base of the large violin looking instrument before bowing her head.

"Juvia will be playing the Chello for you today." She voiced with a politeness that Gray found enduring and cute, his memory of the water mage's first performance was a little blurrily but he knew from just the music that it an amazing show. He should speak to Lucy or Natsu about it later to fill him in, he didn't understand why but he felt guilty for missing her first performance.

"So she can play the Chello?" Natsu murmured making Gray look over his shoulder, the Dragon-slayer seemed amused by this little discovery as he leaned against Lucy, who merely smiled from the contact she was receiving.

"Is that what the instrument's named? A Chello?" Gray inquired as he turned back around; his only answer to the question was a loud pleasurable hum from the Fire mage. Gray chuckled low under his breath, he knew without looking that Lucy was carding her hands through the idiot's hair, Natsu didn't simply make that sound unless someone was playing with his hair.

Gray figured this out once when he and Natsu were drunk off their asses at one of the Guilds parties and he ended up playing with the Dragon-slayers hair out of curiosity. He wasn't expecting it when Natsu let out a hum that vibrated deep in his chest, which woke Gray up from his drunken state in a hurry. He pushed the Dragon-slayer off his lap, but to his horror the damage had already been done, the entire Guild saw. It had been talked about for over three weeks, much to the confusion of the Dragon-slayer, who didn't remember the events of the party that night.

"Whenever you're ready." Sting spoke in a lesser tone then usual as he flipped his pen over his thumb; Juvia nodded as she settled comfortably in her seat. Taking a visible breath, she swiftly brought her right hand up which held a curved bow, and without a word she rest it against the taunt cords. Natsu blinked when he noticed that at the very end of the bow was a thick braided strap, beautiful sea green beads woven in. To others it didn't mean much but simple decoration, but to him though it meant a strong dedication to music. He had many leather straps that had silver beading woven in to represent his company, it caused sudden warmth to flood his heart upon seeing Juvia's own symbol of loving music as much as he did.

(Note: Just play any type of music you want, nothing special.)

Natsu jolted slightly out of his thoughts when Juvia began to play, the flow of the Cello was soothing, her face a mask of peace as she twisted her wrist to angle the bow downwards, making a low hum. It was lovely sounding as he watched her; the Dragon-slayer smirked with amusement as he caught Gray sway dreamily to the music out of the corner of his eye. Juvia sharply angled the bow upwards before she picked up the tune in a faster rhythm which caused everyone to clap slowly, she sure was talented. To make the audience want to interact with her, without her say so was astounding in itself. Natsu felt a wave of calmness sweep through his body as Juvia tilted her head, resting it against her right shoulder, and just from where the Dragon-slayer was standing he could see the light beads of sweat draw down the curve of Juvia's jawline.

Suddenly without notice, Juvia twisted the music as her hands drew upwards to the base and before anybody could really question her, she began tapping the wood that was made up half of her instrument. The new beat caused many in the audience to whistle, clapping with the flow as others got up to show their appreciation to such art. Before long Juvia pulled back her hand, shoulders drawn loose but firm, placing her bow on the tighten cords, and with a fluency like no other she drew the bow back and forth in a fast pace. It was mesmerizing.

And just as it began to build up in its intensity, the women drew her music to a forceful stop. Silent was met as Juvia pulled away the bow of her Chello, her hair a curtain of aqua blue as she stood. Gray stared, his heart beating like her music and for an instant everything stopped for him. It wasn't just Juvia's music that startled him; it was how she held herself, strong and peaceful like an angel descending from the heavens. Her hair, once a shade of deep blue, softened under the brilliant lightning, turning it almost silvery, as a golden-white halo encircled the crown of her head. Her expressions also drew him forwards, the brief away she pulled her lip in with her teeth, eyes tight before losing again, chest heaving and yet? She was calm, like an ocean after the frightening storm, he wondered briefly if she might have been scared from the start? He will ask her, reassure her that she was brilliant and….

Beautiful.

Makarov smiled sweetly up at one of his own before throwing up his sign, a semi-prefect score of a sixty-seven. Juvia's whole demeanor changed upon laying eyes on the numbers, face brightening like a child who won a prize. Gray was the first one to jump at the chance to break the empty silence to ensure Juvia they were happy for her, much to Fairytail's amusement as they followed sweet.

Lucy turned to Natsu with a devious grin as she spun around and thrust out her arms outwards, hitting Gray who stumbled forwards with a yelp, and just in time as Juvia exited the stage with a smile on her face. Natsu, having not expected such an action from his girlfriend, was about to warn the water mage but winced when it became apparent his words wouldn't reach her in time.

It happened in an instant, her once bright features gave away to shock as someone smashed into her from the side. Letting out a strangled scream Juvia lost what little footing she had left and began to fall, while Gray having not expecting getting shoved like that, watched in horror as the women he has fallen for, well, fall? Not having enough time to truly break her fall, the ice mage stumbled to his shaking legs, and with a desperate shout dived.

Lucy snorted at how dramatic it all seemed, she hadn't anticipated for it to go that far but… it had.

"Lucy, that wasn't very nice of you." Natsu hissed out, eyes alight with little amusement as he watched the events unfold; Lucy's mirth dwindled a little at the statement, as she forced a frown at her sour faced boyfriend.

"Yeah, well someone had to do it!" Natsu cussed under his breath, which earned him two smacks to the head, one by Lucy and another from Erza, herself. The Dragon-slayer shot both of them a glare, one that made them twiddle their fingers in a clear sign of nervousness.

"You're wrong about that Luce; I know you were trying to help out. But Gray has his pride; he won't just be forward about his feelings, even to someone as special as Juvia." Natsu murmured, the way he said it made the other mages understand, Gray was known as the mage with a cold heart, they felt sort of bad for Juvia in away.

Juvia was sure she was going to fall; it made her flush in embarrassment. What were the odds! Performing with such grace to only fall right after, she wanted to hide from the world! Juvia let out a gasp as she felt a pair of arms encircle around her waist, stopping her descend to the floor. Warmth spread up her arms and tingled the base of her spine. A grunt was made as Gray barely stopped from falling over top of Juvia, maybe diving wasn't such a good idea because know they were in such an awkward position that he could laugh. Juvia was only a few inches from the floor, his strengthen havening lifted her up while he was straining from falling himself, his back was arched outwards while on arm was out like he was doing a one arm push-up. It was ridiculousness; good thing no-one was saying anything about it as he managed to reposition himself so he wasn't over the water mage.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a bit of mirth in his voice, he lifted his brow when Juvia's body tensed. Was she embarrassed about falling; it wasn't until Mira giggled, her eyes trailing downwards. It was then that he looked back down, his face exploding with a bright blush. He was still holding Juvia around her waist, having even tightened his hold when he became worried. He let go right away, his mouth trying to form words as he stared at the girl of his newly reformed affections. Juvia hadn't even looked over at him, her back hunched, hands probably in her lap.

"Juvia is w-well, thank you, Gray-sama." Her voice was quiet and shy as she pulled herself to her feet, before turning to bow quickly. "She is grateful, truly."

"Okay, I really liked your music today. It was nice to listen too." Gray wanted to hit himself, first he felt like he violated her personal space, and secondly he couldn't even hint out his true feeling to her! He jolted when a body collided with his, eyes widen as Juvia tighten her grip around his waist before pulling away. Sea blue eyes soften, once pale cheeks flush.

"That means a lot to Juvia, thank you!" And before she truly pulled away, the water mage dived in and gave a startled Gray a small peck on the cheek. His heart cracked as the thin ice over the organ began to thaw, Juvia's face turned entirely red as she ran off into the crowd. His eyes half-lidded, he ran a hand over the place she kissed him as the spark of warmth started to fade much to his disappointment.

"Wow." He breathed out softly; his anger towards the person that shoved him completely forgotten. Lucy spun around to face Natsu, a smug look in her eyes as she nudged him, causing the Fire mage to roll his eyes in irritation but having to give credit where credit was due. Mira walked over and high-fived the blonde before winking at Erza, who scoffed but all the while smiled. It wasn't long when the speakers came back to life, much to the annoyance of both Rogue and Natsu as Makarov proceeded to call the next contender. Gray came walking over to his team; eyes' avoiding anybody else's in the hopes of not seeing their knowing looks or smug grins.

"Next Contender, Minerva Orland please, take the stage." An evil, spine chilling chuckle caused the Fairy tail group to turn around as Minerva, herself, came through the crowd that parted upon her arrival. Natsu bristled upon laying eyes on the women that brutally beaten _his_ Lucy, as she came near. It came as a shock to most when the women in question came right up to Natsu like she owned the place, eyes half-lidded as her hands rested just above her curves.

"I take everything back, Salamander." It wasn't the seductive tone that she was using that caused him to flinch; it was the use of that damned title, it stirred unwanted emotions inside of him causing his magic to spike. Her face slowly shifted into one of smug amusement. "I see, you don't like that do you? Fair enough, but just so we're clear, I'm not scared of you and I will not lose to you!"

At the end of her sentence, she was close to the Dragon-slayers face, an ugly grin twisting her features. Lucy growled in anger at the clear display of disrespect as the vile women pulled away, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh and do please keep that filth out of my way, will you." Minerva said slowly as she eyed Lucy, who cringed at being called filth, chocolate brown orbs filling with hatred. But it shattered into sharp fear at the women's next words. "Or I will eliminate her myself, and this time, she will not be coming out as beautiful as she once was."

Natsu reached around him and pulled Lucy flush against his taunt back, eyes narrowing as Minerva strolled passed them. His magic became known as it danced around his body, never truly touching anyone but it was a warning to the bitch.

"Don't utter threats to a Dragon's _**mate**_! I will have your _**head**_ between my fingers before you can even _**scream**_ , you hear me." Lucy felt a shiver spread down her spine at such an angered filled statement towards her, well technically, still enemy as Natsu began to growl low and deep in the back of his throat. Minerva chuckled under her breath as she disappeared, leaving behind a tense atmosphere.

It was Lucy who broke the ice, causing Natsu to cease his growling as her soft voice echoed louder than any drum or guitar base he has ever heard, it calmed him slightly.

"Natsu." She whispered, eyes sad but still sparkling with love as the Dragon-slayer looked over his shoulder to stare at her. She reached up to fist her hands into his suit's jacket and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you."

Looking down at his hands, he saw calluses fingers bending, holding. Knuckles white when straining, that have held onto people, light scaring decorating the open palm when he stretched. Hands that held life and death countless of times, saving countless of innocent and not so innocent people. Natsu gulped, before balling _his hands_ into tight fists.

"No problem, she will never win nor harm you… _I promise_."

A/N: So I'm going to make the chapter's longer, in the hopes of satisfying your guy needs. It's funny because when I started this one-shot, it was going to be shorter chapters because I simply didn't have the time to do longer chapters lol I guess I lied to myself and my readers.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I'm not dead, and I'm going to continue this story until the very end! I promise! SO, I did change this chapter because I wasn't happy with it…. Just a heads up to those re-reading the story!

Anyways, here is Chapter. 17

 **Disclaimer:** Fairytail's not mine, nor is the song that has been used! All go to the respectful creators!

Chapter. 17 – The Dark Magic, Natsu and Minerva

"No problem, she will never win nor harm you… _I_ promise."

It was like a silent oath of reassurance for only Lucy to hear, it drove out any bottom settled fear that had blanket around her since the Grand Magic Games. Lucy released her hold on Natsu's jacket; the Dragon-slayer in response spun her around to be in front of him, his hands resting slightly atop her overly tensed shoulders. She reminded herself to breath, staring unseeing off into the crowd and at the same time ignoring the concerned stares from fellow guild members. As she exhaled, some part of her told herself that Natsu was aware of her own torment of Minerva's words, and she forced herself to also be reminded that she was safe under his eyes and strength. It was like a flood, her eyes stinging as she let herself be claimed with comfort and safety from just one man, a man that loved her.

Natsu caught how the tension in those slim shoulders escaped, her face breaking into something of relief, although at the same time her expression shadowed over into one of deep anxiety. It caused Natsu to tighten his grip around her shoulders in both a supportive manner but also in fury, his eyes lifting away from Lucy and to the stage. Minerva, who was a female just like Lucy and Erza, was someone who called themselves a Queen. And it was shitty of him to even compare, but Minerva was far from a Queen, she was a mere ugly peasant under a Real Queen's heel.

Erza once told him that he could never hate someone, that he was a person who drew others around him in and made them happy. Natsu blushed at the complement, he knew that he was considerate and valued his Nakama above all. Protecting them because they were all he had left, and in return for his selflessness they gave him a home where he was loved by many. Filling the blacken hole that hurt his soul very July 7th, that his father, Igneel, left with him. But ever since the Grand Magic Games, Minerva could be classified as the source of all his deep burning hatred. She was the cause of his pain and fear as he sat alongside Lucy's bed, praying to the gods above for a fast recovery. Minerva was the cause of him feeling deeply disturbed. Never in his life had he truly wanted to kill someone so badly before, and just the thought of achieving such an act sent him running for the bathroom. He wasn't the type who killed…. He wasn't the type to _want_ to kill…..

"N-Natsu?" The Fire mage jolted from his thoughts as he glanced down to see Lucy had pulled his hand away from her shoulders, one of her smaller hands cupping the left. "Sorry, you were zoned out and started to hurt my shoulder a little."

"Sorry." Natsu exclaimed, his tone of voice making Lucy blink, her eyes piercing when she dropped her hand. It was then that Natsu noticed the faint bruising that looked like a hand print, his hand print. Sickness curled deep in his veins as he stared at the injury he had caused a bit longer, before Lucy grabbed his chin and yanked his head towards her. Her eyes were narrowed into a scowl as she took her fingers away from his chin, and with a little anger in her voice she stated almost in a growl.

"I don't want you saying anything about it, I'm not weak and it only hurt a little bit." Startled by her declaration of her she being weak, Natsu reached out and pushed back some of her silky blonde hair behind her ear. Lucy folded her arms as she stared at him, he scoffed.

"I never thought you weak. I always though the exact opposite, Luce , and I always will." The Celestial mage hummed before turning around, her hands reaching out behind her back in a welcoming gesture. Natsu chuckled under his breath as he took a step closer so she was flushed against his chest, before folding his hands around her curved waist.

"Good, I'm glad." Lucy said softly as they tuned into Minerva's performance. The powerful Territory mage was in the mist of her performance and it stunned both Celestial and Fire mage as the women's beautiful vocals washed over them, Minerva had her eyes closed as she took a deep breath before pouring out her soul into the lyrics that filtered through her dark red lips.

(Song by: Fleurie, Breathe start at 0:42)

" _I feel the pages turning; I see the candles burning down."_ Minerva drawled out, eyes opening half way as she stared across the sea of people in the crowd to stop when her eyes made contact with a camera at the far back. She dashed her gorgeous smile at the camera man before proceeding to looked down at her hand that was wrapped securely around the microphone. As the next verse was beginning, the women took the microphone from off the stand quickly and walked away, prancing herself around the stage with a smirk on her face.

" _Before my eyes, before my wild eyes."_ Minerva sang lightly as she bent down to blow a kiss in front of the Judges, who didn't give the reaction she wanted but the crowd sure did as they cheered her name loudly. It gave her burning confidence and she didn't waste pointing it out to the other contenders behind the curtains, as she turned to stare at two in particular. A sneer wanted to make a presence on her features, as the Dragon-slayer returned her stare with a burning vengeance, his arms flexing around the blonde haired mage in a silent warning. While Lucy seemed to have ignored her stare completely and instead she was talking to Erza in a brief conversation, which made anger swell in Minerva's veins.

Turning back, expression tight and anger all but threatening to shatter her, the mage rushed back into her song. Hands tightening over the metal to almost a crushing degree, but as much as she wanted to scream she held it firm and instead focused on her tone of voice. _"I feel you holding me. Tighter, I cannot see. When will we finally, breathe."_

Natsu felt his eyes narrowing, Minerva was good. Probably at the same level as him, which made it all the more worrisome to shake her as his eyes glanced down to have his view obscured by a full head of silky blonde locks. He was worried, yes, both for her safety and the Guilds win but mostly for Lucy. His hands subconsciously balled into fists, eyes trying to burn a hole into Minerva's side.

He despised her.

" _Breathe, breathe, breathe."_ The music picked up almost immediately, startling a few people on stage and in the crowd, as Minerva spread one of her hands outwards and did another around up and down the stage, all the while the micro-phone was pressed to her mouth. Natsu stared, his gaze less heated and his skill with instruments taking over. The base was the sharp pounding of drums, the smooth upward curves of a violin, Natsu shivered under the music. _"I feel the pages turning, I see the candles burning down. Before my eyes, before my wild eyes"_

Lucy stared; this was something she never expected from Minerva. Yes, she was a cruel woman in nature and Lucy could never forgive her, but her singing voice was staggering. A stab of fear took over the Celestial mage's heart almost making it sputter, what if her song couldn't compare and the Judge's notice it and lower the points. Brown orbs shrunk, a tremor shaking her form causing Natsu to notice and like always jumped to reassure her.

"You'll do fine, don't let her voice over shadow your own talent." Lucy shook herself at his soft but rough voice, the thing she loved most about Natsu was the uncanny ability to read peoples mind. "Besides, I like your singing voice, it's unique."

"Shut up." She giggled, but still the reassurance did wonders to her self-esteem. Natsu smiled at her usual feistiness returned, making his heart lightens up. Lucy had such abilities over him and he wouldn't switch her out for the faint chance of thousands of jewels. However as his eyes lain upon the stage, the light feeling didn't last long, causing his chest to tighten to the point of suffocation.

" _I feel you holding me, tighter, I cannot see. When will we finally, breathe."_ Again the song without their notice had become softer in preparation for that amazing build up. Natsu counted in his mind and with failure the drum bashed out an amazing bass, silencing the crowds again. _"Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe."_

Minerva whispered, before the drums rose up in volume. Minerva came forwards and placed the micro-phone back in its original place and loudly but with practiced control sang out the last chorus of the song.

" _Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe."_ And before the song build up to much, Minerva brought it back down again with a lowered tone of her voice, singling the song's ending. _"Breathe."_

Natsu tsked under his breath when Minerva was scored just under his own; lines of anger creased his face. Why was he so angry? It almost confused him, the feeling he was experiencing. It was like something dark was tugging aggressively at the back of his mind, telling him almost repetitively that it was enough. Enough, Enough, Enough, Enough, ENOUGH!

Addilyan who was just beside Erza noticed the look in her Lord eyes immediately and dread ate at her heart. The feeling in his magic was exactly like that _day_ , and it caused her to start moving, pushing Erza out of the way. The Scarlet mage moved willingly, but not without a question as she reached out to catch the younger requipe mage. Addilyan turned sharply at the sudden connect on her upper arm, and with aggressive force she ripped Ezra's lighter grip from her arm with a growl. Startling the older mage, she started forwards with the intent of scowling Addilyan, but stopped dead in her track upon the feeling of deadly magic filling the air. Hazel orbs widen in horror, sweat building and falling down the side of her face, Natsu?

Addilyan cursed colorfully as she shoved another mage that blocked her path, even as she made progress, she knew she wouldn't be able to get to him in time. Heart thrumming in her ears, she did the only thing she knew would work to alert others around her, she screamed.

Lucy felt like something terrible was about to happen, it only intensified when Minerva did her exiting bow and began to walk towards them. It was then that she felt it, the shock of Natsu's new magic; it pulsed like it was alive against the small of her back. But something was off about it; it slithered over her skin causing her hair to stand on end as her spine exploded with a sickening chill. However is wasn't aimed at her, like water spilled over a table it avoided the cup and snaked around it, her muscles twitched when Natsu's arms that had been wrapped around her waist, flexed as his grip went rigid and uncomfortable.

"MY LORD, NO!" Lucy flinched at the hysterical shriek, her eyes snapped to the owner of the voice. Shock rooted itself to her core when she spotted Addilyan desperately tried to push her way through the crowd of mages, who had horror on their features. Erza and Gray were pale as they backed up; dragging Mira and Juvia with them, eyes never leaving the spot just passed her head. Cautiously, Lucy looked over her shoulder in dread for what she'll find and she just about screamed herself as she stared.

Natsu, whose eyes that she had fallen in love with were now stone-cold, color of burgundy over took his natural olive as the Dragon-slayer's features were a mask of pure fury as they dug into Minerva's own eyes. His arms removed themselves from around her waist, before pushing her a little rougher then she anticipated, behind him.

Minerva however looked smug as she stared back at Natsu. Addilyan stopped dead in her tracked when Natsu cast a glance in her direction; his eyes swirled with so much venom but also a single promise.

" _I won't lose myself."_ She instantly relaxed but was in guard just in case; however she did pity the woman who was the target by the looks of it. Addilyan noticed the smug smile on the female's features and had to shake her head at the ignorance, whatever business this women had with her savior's past must have be bad. She turned when Lucy reached her side, looking frighten beyond belief as she turned watery orbs to her for questions. The young requipe mage took noticed that she was surrounded by the rest of the Fairytail mages, who were either pale with fright or looked slightly startled but wanting questions all the same.

"His magic is connected to his emotions, which is also true with the dark magic that intermingles with his Dragon-slayer magic. So let's say it's like a double edge sword. Lord Phoenix or Natsu's eyes bleed a red when he feels an extreme emotion, such as anger. However I have never seen them so dark before, whatever his women did, he is more than angry." Addilyan whispered, Erza nodded while others still tried to comprehend the information given to them as to way the eye color of their Fire mage had changed. Although Lucy didn't understand the magic she was feeling, it send dread in her veins and it didn't explained why Addilyan screamed in absolute terror.

"This isn't like the magic before, nor is it Dragon-slayer magic?" She glanced at Addilyan who stared at her Lord, before looking down at her feet. "Addilyan?"

"The magic your feeling isn't Dragon-slayer magic with dark magic combined together like before. This is purely dark magic, Natsu has harnessed some control of it over the years, but every now and again his hold slips. Which can be dangerous, he calls this magic: Devastation." Erza didn't like the sounds of that, her head whipping around when the sound of movement caused her too. Natsu seemed to have unfreeze himself from whatever thoughts he was thinking of and sneered upon noticing the look on Minerva's face.

"So much confidence." He drawled as he walked over slowly to where Minerva stood, which seemed to do the trick as the smug smile vanished and only the tiniest of fear sparked to life behind the women eyes. She, however didn't back down, which earned her shocked looks from the other mages that had distanced themselves to the best that they were allowed.

"And is that so wrong, to have confidence?" Minerva inquired and the other's had to give her some credited for her boldness, their eyes switching to see Natsu's reaction. He seemed calmer but everyone wasn't fooled, he was beyond pissed off.

"No." Natsu said as he tilted his head sideways, face darkened under the faint light, an eerie smile cracked the corners of his mouth. "Confidence is grand, however ignorance is not."

That hit a nerve as Minerva's fear vanished like paper under a hot flame, as she lashed out in her own anger. "Are you trying to imply that I'm ignorant?"

Natsu's smile widen even more, causing Lucy to cringe. The Dragon-slayer looked possessed, his red tinted eyes over shadowed with menace intent, canines sharp under the lightening of the back, more threatening.

"Wouldn't be far from the truth," Natsu snickered, his hands relaxing at his sides, "Now would it?"

Minerva looked absolute livid, her magic swirling around her. However, Rogue knew it would be a losing battle for her and wisely stepped in before it became ugly.

"My lady, it wouldn't be wise to fight on guild grounds; especially since you're on strict terms." Minerva growled but she wanted to have the last say.

"I may not have gotten the opportunity to fight you, but that doesn't mean she's not up for some rounds." Minerva slayly cut her eyes over to Lucy's own, the celestial mage glaring at the threat. She was about to defend herself but Natsu stood in front of her, his arrogant attitude from before resurfaced as he countered with a snarky statement.

"Minerva, you see here," Natsu pulled Lucy lightly to his side and wrapped an arm around her and redirected his next statement to the fuming territory mage, "touch a hair on her head and you just might loss more than just this fight. That pride of yours is not flattering to listen to nor is it nice to view when in the same atmosphere."

Lucy wanted to shrug of the arm around her shoulders, she felt sick to her stomach. These words flowing out of Natsu's mouth was all types of wrong, this wasn't her Natsu. At the very least it wasn't with that foul magic floating around him, squeezing her eyes shut, balling up her fists, Lucy had enough! Without really understanding it herself, she pulled away from the Dragon-slayer. He didn't even twitch from her absences as his arm went lax at his side. Straightening her clothing, she strutted angry towards her boyfriend and firmly grasped the Slayer's wrist, she tugged, but found that he completely disregarded her attempts at getting his attention. That pissed her off.

"Natsu stop it! Enough…." She shouted, eyes on fire from her fury at being ignored. Minerva let out a laugh at such a display, it assumed her greatly. Despite still simmering from the Dragon-slayers earlier insult towards her pride, an ignorant bastard Natsu Dragneel was, he would surely pay.

"So, you make this grand speech about keeping your partner safe, but now you won't even pay attention to her? You're such a hypocrite, Natsu Dragneel." Red angry eyes pierced into Minerva's, the Dragon slayer growling at being insulted, but also the annoying tugging Lucy was creating. Minerva smirked.

"Lucy, enough! I heard you." Lucy gasped at the harsh tone, especially the way he swatted her hands away from his arm. She had enough of _this_ Natsu, violently grabbing onto the Dragon-slayer's wrist she pulled. Not expecting the change in balance, the Dragon-slayer spun around just as Lucy raised her hand.

SMACK

The sound of flesh upon flesh echoed and Natsu grunted as his head tilted from the force of the hit, Lucy had angry tears in her eyes as she panted from the exertion. Her hand stung as she stared at her boyfriend, his face was still faced away. Everything became quiet, Erza and Gray gawking at seeing Lucy stand up willingly against the Dragon slayer. It took a moment but Natsu finally reacted, a trembling hand reached up and cupped his own cheek.

"Ow! Okay, I think I deserved that!" As Natsu straightened up, the red began to bleed out and returned to his normal olive color; while his magic settled. His hand held to his swelling cheek, watery eyes looking down at his seething girlfriend.

"I can hardly believe you right now! What was that!" Lucy screamed, her hands flailing around before she shut her eyes in one of her infamous scowls. "I know, you still hold a grudge against Minerva. But to be honest –"

"Lucy –" Natsu said but was slapped again, this time, on the other cheek as Lucy stomped her foot. Eyes boring into his own eyes with such anger that he shut his mouth. The anger soon melted as she grabbed his hand in her own and in a soft tone began to explain herself.

"I want to prove to the world that I'm not a damsel in destress, not weak. I get that it's in your nature to want to protect others, it's just not what I want. I want to stand on my own two feet and fight my own battles, alongside my Dragon, my team…my family."

"I already know that, weirdo." Natsu said, breaking the moment. Lucy froze before reaching out a hand to deliver another slap, however her attack was halted upon noticing the damage that was covered up previously by make-up, to be revealed. The bandages that covered the wounds were red with blood, Lucy squeaked in horror as did Addilyan.

"I'm so sorry! I was so angry I completely forgot!"

" _You_ forgot? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME!"

Minerva gagged at the display and used this moment to melt into the gathered crowd, her anger was still high but at the same time she was glad for distraction. A small grin curled itself across her features as she eyed the Celestial mage and the Dragon-slayer. Yes, none insulted her without consequences. As she slipped away, she didn't take notice to the pare of hazel eyes that followed her out, Erza scowled. Something was not right.


	18. AN: An Update to readers! Please read!

Hi there everyone,

Sorry about the long absence, I have just graduated this year and I have been accepted into college at the tail end of summer. I'm sorry about not updating about this change sooner, haven dived into a month of getting my textbooks and things for my dorm room and than the move in on September 4th. I will be gone for a while; however, I may drop some individual one shots that don't revolve around A Hidden Vocal. So hopefully that ties you guys until April. Thank you!

FlashStepX


End file.
